Bitten
by Sessh'sfavhuman
Summary: AN. YAIO Two weeks have past since the destruction of naraku and the shard absorbed into Kagomes body now nobody..not even Inuyasha can touch her, Kouga shows up and a fight breaks out changing everyones lives.
1. Bitten

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha nor Kouga . . . or any of the other Inuyasha cast, they all belong to their creator Rumiko Takahashi . . . they just all live at my house and eat my food

Summary It's been two weeks since the destruction of Naraku' s body and the Shikon no Tama is finally completed, the only problem is that is was absorbed into Kagome's body and Inuyasha can't touch her because she can't control the jewel's powers. To make matters worse, Kouga shows up and she tells him he can stay and help rebuild the damage that was done. One thing leads to another and a fight breaks out . . . one that will change their lives forever . . . Inuyasha gets the shock of his life but this time, Kouga's along for the ride! Please R&R . . . flames are okay but only if there to help me with the story.

Pairings Kouga / Inuyasha

Warnings this story has Yaoi, swearing, blood and "intimate" moments, so if you're against any of these things than I suggest you not read this story . . .

_Chapter 1: Bitten_

It had been two weeks since the final battle with Naraku ended. Life seemed peaceful for everyone. Sango was able to put her brother to rest with all the other fallen demon slayers. All traces of the wind tunnel were gone from Miroku's hand, and he and Sango stayed by each other's side as promised

Kagome was now the owner of a complete Shikon no Tama, which was embedded deep within her body once again. This time it held two very powerful beings. One belonged to Midoriko, and the other belonged to Kikyo.

Kikyo chose to help Midoriko contain the jewel's powers. She didn't have to go to hell, which meant Inuyasha didn't have to keep any promises. She willingly gave her soul to Kagome, making Kagome the strongest miko ever lived.

Inuyasha was happy that Kikyo's life ended the way it did. He was relived that everything was over between Naraku and all those he deceived. Even though his brother Sesshomaru and Kouga had to combined forces with them, (something that definitely would never happen again if Inuyasha had anything to do with it), they had won.

He had often wandered back to that day thinking of all that was gained and lost. He had lost his one true chance of becoming a full demon, but he gained a family. Sango, Shippo and Miroku were like the siblings he never had (well Sesshomaru…doesn't count . . . But he would never say that aloud.)

Kagome . . . well he hadn't decided exactly what she was to him. In the last few weeks, things had been a little strange between the two. One day he tried to touch her and she had flipped out. He ended up shocked within an inch of his life. Not even Shippo could sit two minutes in her arms without her going psycho, and him ending up slammed against a wall.

Lady Kaede said it was because Kagome couldn't control the powers within the jewel. Inuyasha was so lost in thought that he didn't realize when Miroku was talking to him.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled for the third time.

Inuyasha jumped coming back to reality and looked at the monk. "What?" he asked, hearing the frustration in his partner's voice.

"I said, I need to go get more boards. We ran out." He responded, as he sat down the hammer Kagome brought from her modern day era.

"Okay . . . Whatever. I'm staying here to fill up this hole." Inuyasha huffed. He watched Miroku climb down from the hut. They had spent the last four days repairing huts for the people in Kaede's village.

Inuyasha, being alone for a few minutes, thought more about Kagome. _'What is she going to do now? Will she want to be with me? Will she go back home and leave me?_' Caught up in thought, he almost let what he considered the foulest smell in the world creep up on him.

He stood up and looked around. From the top of the hut he could see most of the forest. He kept searching for the person the foul smell came from, and in less than 30 seconds Kouga appeared.

The Hanyou watched the wolf approach Kagome. His hands balled into fists at his sides. "What the hell does he want?" He spat under his breath. He could feel the heat rise inside him as the wolf demon got closer to 'His' Kagome'.

He started to jump down to pound Kouga, but Sango ran to Kagome's side just in time. He halted on top of the roof, keeping a close eye out on the schoolgirl. Just because Kouga helped defeat Naraku didn't mean the dog-eared boy had to like him . . . not one bit. Especially now that he kept trying to get close to Kagome.

Inuyasha just prayed that the flea bag would try to touch her. It would amuse him to see the stupid wolf get blasted. The thought left a slight smirk on his face. So caught up in his thoughts . . . (I'm making him think to much . . . it's scary) he wasn't even eavesdropping on their conversation like he intends to. All he heard was the end off the conversation and he didn't like it at all.

"Yeah, Kouga you can stay and help us." Kagome's voice rang in Inuyasha's ears, and they twitched without even noticing, he walked to the end of the hut.

"Sure Kagome, anything for you." Kouga said as sweet, or as close too sweet as he could get. It sickened Inuyasha and he dug his nails deeper into his palm, making it numb.

Kouga smirked, and Kagome smiled saying, "Great! You can start by repairing the hole on top of the roof with Inuyasha, since Miroku's off getting more wood."

"H…help Inuyasha?" the wolf demon huffed out loud. '_This is all for Kagome_ . . . ' Kouga kept telling himself this so he wouldn't disappoint the one he called "his" woman . . . "Yeah, sure . . . " he said lowly, and began to walk toward the hut.

Suddenly a metal object was chugged at him. His cheek was grazed, and it turned slightly red.

"Rrrrr INUYASHA. Some aim you've got, what were you trying to hit?" he yelled up at the smiling hanyou, who had just thrown the hammer Miroku left behind. "You stupid mutt, you couldn't hit me even if I was right in front of your face, with your bad aim."

"Bad Aim?" Inuyasha said rolling up his bright red sleeves and grabbing the full 2x4 he had been using to repair the roof. "I'LL Show You BAD AIM!" Inuyasha spat.

"What you gonna do? MISS AGAIN MUTT!" Kouga yelled back.

"Inuyasha, Kouga . . . " Kagome was cut off.

"I DON'T NEED HELP. I CAN DO THIS MYSELF!" Inuyasha yelled down to them.

"But Inuyasha, everything will get done faster if we have more help. Kouga happens to be the fastest demon around, so please Inuyasha." Kagome stated.

The compliment to Kouga pissed Inuyasha off even more. At this time Miroku had returned, a stack off fresh cut wood in his arms. He decided he would stay on the ground for now, and watched the argument with interest.

"Inuyasha, Kagome-chan is right." Sango tried to clam the tension between the two demons. She knew it wouldn't help though. "Well at least I tried." She said sighing.

"I SAID I DON'T _NEED HIS _HELP!" The hanyou was quickly losing his temper.

"Well today's your lucky day Inuyasha, Cause I'm here to help Kagome!" Kouga smirked

Inuyasha snapped. He was standing at the edge off the hut now. Growling and pointing straight at the wolf. "I KNEW YOU STILL WANTED KAGOME! WHY DON'T YOU JUST LEAVE, SHE DOESN'T WANT YOU, YOU WIMPY WOLF!" He spat the last to words out like it was poison.

"WHO ARE YOU TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO? YOU DOG SHIT, I DO AS I PLEASE!"

"Boys please st . . . " she was rudely cut off again.

"GET AWAY FROM KAGOME, YOU BASTARD, GO BACK TO THE HOLE YOU CRAWLED OUT OF."

At this point the half-breed was so pissed, that he held the wood he had in his hand, up over his head, ready to pound Kouga.

Kagome, Miroku and Sango all stood back, and tried to speak over the yelling the dog and wolf were doing, but couldn't get through to either of them.

" ...NO ONE WANTS A HALF BREED MUTT, YOU'RE WEAK AND SLOW . . . IF YOU COULD DO THIS BY YOUR SELF, THEN SHOULDN'T IT BE DONE BY NOW." Kouga knew he was getting to Inuyasha and his tail was moving back and forth as he smiled. He liked to piss the hanyou off, these were the only times the mutt put up a good fight anyway.

That was it for Inuyasha. He jumped up, and he and the beam were about to kill Kouga. Just as Inuyasha was about half way down Kagome yelled, "SIT BOY!"

Before the dog or the wolf realized anything, Inuyasha was falling toward Kouga at a speed faster than light. The impact echoed through the village along with the curses. Kouga was smashed under Inuyasha with a mouth full of blood.

_Kouga's _POV

Trying to push the hanyou off of him with his arms he realized that he couldn't breathe. The wind had been knocked out of him and now he was trying to take in all the air he could. Once he inhaled, he swallowed a mouth full of blood and began to cough and choke.

His ribs hurt along with the rest of his body. Coughing up blood and spit he tried to look to see where the blood was coming from, but he couldn't move. He closed his eyes tightly, and once the coughing stopped, he opened them. Right in front of him was Inuyasha's neck, bleeding with teeth marks.

Kouga closed his eyes '_this can't be happening to me,' _and opened them once again. The blood and mark were still there. '_How in the hell was it possible for me to mark him so perfectly like that' _

"GET OFF OF ME MUTT!" he said as loud as he could.

"I CAN'T. DUMB ASS. THE SPELL WON'T LET ME." Was yelled back.

Kouga sat still feeling the pressure of Inuyasha's body on him, he closed his eyes again. _'Please let this be a nightmare_.' And he waited for the spell to end.

Inuyasha's POV

There was nothing he could do. He couldn't even move, once he landed on Kouga. He wanted to laugh cause he knew that he would crush him. But soon that joy was filled with worry, as he smelled and then saw his blood making a puddle on the ground.

He also felt a sharp sting in his neck that was getting more and more painful. He felt Kouga try to push him off, and then the wolf started coughing. He felt the blood and spit on his neck '_yuck_'

He tried to turn his head but couldn't, so he closed his eyes and heard the wolf yelling.

"GET OFF ME MUTT."

"I CAN'T DUMB ASS. THE SPELL WON'T LET ME." He yell back, hoping the spell would end soon.

He could feel the pressure he was putting on the wolf _'why does these things happen to me, please let this spell end soon_' He started to feel lightheaded and did the only thing he could do. He closed his eyes and waited.

Finally the spell wore off. Before Inuyasha knew anything, Kouga pushed him away. He looked down at Inuyasha, praying that he could leave before the dog figured out what happened

"I'm leaving Kagome," he said while still looking at Inuyasha.

Then he took off before anyone could say a word. Inuyasha was still on the ground with his hand on his neck trying to stop the blood. He looks at Kagome and said, " I am going to the lake to clean up."

"But your bleeding, are you ok?" She asked

"I'm fine. I'll be back." He turned to leave.

"Do you want us to go with you?" Kagome just wouldn't shut up.

"No!" he spat, and walked away as fast as he could.

Kagome's face fell into a frown. Miroku said, "Don't worry Kagome, he is just mad you sat him and he landed on top of Kouga, which was an awkward position. But none the less, he will be back soon."

"I know. I just wanted to see if he was ok. He was bleeding a lot." Kagome said looking in the direction Inuyasha disappeared to.

"He will heal fast, don't worry, lets go and start dinner." Miroku said.

"Fine." Kagome sighed, as she ran to Miroku's side.

While those two talked, Sango watched Inuyasha. She saw where he was holding his neck; even though his hair and cloths were bloody she wasn't stupid. She watched the look on his face as he left. She thought about following him, but decided to let him go and think about things. She knew things were going to get a lot rougher for the half demon, if he had gotten bitten on the neck by Kouga.

TBC . . .

Okay I hope that chapter was interesting enough for you . . . but of course if you don't know what it means when another 'person' has been bitten by a full-blooded Youkai . . . than you probably won't understand the first chapter . . . but no fear, in the chapters to come everything will be explained to you. Sorry it started off so slow . . . everything from here goes uphill . . . please R&R


	2. marked by my enemy

Chapter 2: Marked By My Enemy

Inuyasha made it to the lake and took off his clothes. He got into the water and began to scratch at the wound on his neck. He dug his nails over the wound time and time again, until he was surrounded by his blood in the water. All he wanted was to make the mark go away. After some time he reached up to feel his neck, and only felt the scratches he had left.

_'Maybe its gone_' he thought. He dunked his head fully under water and came back up washing away any blood left on him. He then splashed the water making it clear again. He looked at his reflection. _'Shit,' _he noticed that the scratches had healed already, but not the mark that Kouga left on him.

_'Damn, what am I going to do now_' He stayed in the water thinking and staring into the forest.

His brain finally caught up with his body and he realized he was cold. He got out of the lake and walked back to his clothes. Before he was able to fully dresshe stopped and looked around frantically, _'Kouga is close by' _he thought.

Inuyasha finished dressing and prepared himself for another fight with the wolf. He turned, sniffed and looked all around again. _'I know he's here, it smells like he is right in front of me_' He kept turning, sniffing, looking, and listening.

"I KNOW YOU'RE THERE SO COME OUT YOU COWARD!" he yelled.

The only movement he saw was the birds that flew from the trees. He began toget nervous and angry.

"I SAID COME OUT KOUGA I KNOW YOU ARE THERE!"

He kept turning, looking, sniffing and listening and… still nothing. It drove him crazy, usually the wolf charged right at him.

He took another deep sniff in the air and turned around quickly. Nothing was there._ 'He has got to be here, trying to catch me off guard and jump me' _He listened and heard nothing. _'He smells like he is here, right by me, above me, in front of me'_

His head move all around as he thought this.

Finally he decided to listen and see if he could hear Kouga's anywhere. He felt nothing. He smelled the wolf's scent, but it was also mixed with his own scent.

Inuyasha's hand automatically went up to his neck and felt the bite mark, he brought his hand back to his nose and there it was… Kouga's strong scent. "What the hell is going on?" He said as he held his hand to his neck. "How come this mark won't go away?"

Letting out a long sigh he walked back towards the village. He decided to pull his hair over his shoulder to hide the bite mark on his neck.

As he walked so many questions ran through his mind like '_What was he gonna do, howlong was he gonna smell like Kouga, should he tell anyone, and most important whatdid all this mean for him?'_

KougaKougaKougaKouga

Kouga ran towards his den but stopped about a mile before he got there '_The only fuckingreason I went to that damn village was to go claim Kagome. Mating season is next month and I'm gonna be forced to get a mate,_' he stopped his train of thought, remembering whathad actually happened.

He stood there in shock looking into the forest like that would change things for him

'_I marked that fucking half-breed as my mate... and MATING season it next month, ...I'm suppose to be crowned Lord of the Northern Lands once my mate is announced.'_

He finally sat down and held out his hands in front of him, his palms were caked with blood.

He licked his dry lips then realized, that in his haste to leave he had dried blood all over his mouth and face. "Ack."

He got on his hands and knees and brought two of his long clawed fingers to his mouth, shoving them half way down his throat, trying to make himself throw up the blood he swallowed. He managed to only make himself dry heave and cough. Only drips of red came up and spattered on the ground, out of the five times he tried.

"AAAARRRGGGHHH" he yelled and pounded the ground, '_I can't mate with him...anyone but him_' he thought.

"THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING TO ME!" He yelled and felt his eyes stung, as unshed angry tears clouded his vision. His pride wouldn't let him cry.

Turning back around and sitting on the ground he pulled his knees to his chest, and put his head on top of his knees. He then smelled Inuyasha's scent close by and snorted, being a fulldemon; he knew why he could smell the hanyou so well.

"I WILL NOT FUCK THAT HALF BREED, DOG SHIT!" He yelled into the sky.

He sat there until the sun began to set and his brain started to really catch up with the whole situation.

He had swallowed a great deal of Inuyasha's blood and he knew that not only did he mark Inuyasha but also he swallowed a lot of his blood and now a blood bond would be created betweenthem. He would start to want his mate with an intense desire. The need to feel, lick, smell, hold, kiss, and mate with Inuyasha would soon start to consume him.

He would have no choice but to go and try to be intimate with Inuyasha in some way. If he was lucky he would be able to screw the half-demon calming the desire for at least three days.

Then the desire would come back.

If he could not be with his mate within three days, he would become depressed and crazed, not knowing anything or anyone. Only the touch of his mate could calm him. And if Inuyashawere to die, then he would go insane, start to get weaker every day, and eventually die.

He would never have another, love another, or want another.

Kouga kept thinking _'The only problem now is that our bond is incomplete. There is no way in hell I am letting that flea bag mutt suck on me_,' then he smiled '_maybe that is theanswer to all this, I marked him first,...I get to be the dominate one.._.. '_Long pause_'...…_ Whatam I thinking? I don't want him_' then his smile fell.

He got back up and headed to the pond by his den to clean off, the whole time thinking.

'_That dog shit couldn't handle me anyways_!' He had no idea where that thought came from as he washed his body and inspected himself. His biggest concern now was that mating season was coming up. He would practically be trying to rape Inuyasha by then if the half-demon didn't let Kouga have him willingly. '_What do I do?'_

He finally decided to head back to his den knowing that his pack would smell the dog's scenton him. He was just going to tell them that he got into a fight with the damn mutt, and won, of course. If the smell didn't go away he would leave and come back, then tell his pack that he gotinto another fight, till the smell went away. To him his plan was great and he knew it would work well... he at least thought it would. (A/N: he is clearly still in shock to come up witha plan like that)

Kagome sighed heavily as she looked into the burning fire pit. "What's his problem? All I did was "SIT" him, he should be grateful, all I did was stop a senseless fight." She lowered her head to her knees.

"Kagome?" Miroku called as he sat down beside her, she looked at him with a sad face.

"Inuyasha will be back. He always comes back." he reassured the schoolgirl.

"Yeah," she, sighed again "But I don't understand, why did he run off like that. I know that when I 'Sit' him it lasts longer, and is more powerful than it use to be. A lot of timesI make him bleed or break a rib but he heals fast." She said, like it was a normal thingto do to Inuyasha. "And did you see the look on his face, he looked like he wanted tokill someone." She said clueless as ever.

"Well, Inuyasha was just embarrassed that he fell on top of a male like he did. I personally wouldn't enjoy falling on top of a male myself... 'unless'..." his sentence faded as hethought about it. ( Pervert ...but we still love him...well I do anyways...)

Kagome scooted away from him slowly... "Sometimes I wonder about you, is there anything that you won't hit on?" She said with a half smile on her face.

Sango sat Indian style close to the window listening to them as she waited for Inuyashato come back.

"Kagome sometimes you should let Inuyasha handle his own battles." Sango said withoutlooking at anyone.

"I was just trying to help out." Kagome pouted

"Yes, but maybe you should think before you help out. Inuyasha is a man, and a demon. He might not want your help when he is trying to protect you." Sango said back a little irritated .

Ever since Kagome had the jewel back inside of her, she became bossy, pushy anddemanding. Sango thought it was the fact that she couldn't touch Inuyasha anymore, but in the two weeks Kagome became more like a jealous ex wife than a friend to the Hanyou.

Kagome made demands and gave everyone that got within touching distance to Inuyashaa death look. No one had said anything as of yet, but she was starting to upset Sango.

Kagome would even go as far as to remind them that she was the strongest priestess that ever lived on a daily basis. They never knew where this attitude came from, and Sango still thought she couldn't shoot an arrow worth shit, without destroying an entire village. ButKagome was their friend, and everyone, even Sango would stick beside her, even if she did act like a bigger prick than Inuyasha did on his bad days.

Kagome thought about what Sango said… "What are you talking about? He wasn't tryingto protect me; he was just showing off in front of Kouga. He is always starting fightswith Kouga, I don't know who he is trying to impress when he acts that way ." Kagome said

"Kagome does have a point Sango." Miroku said as he came out of his... thoughts.

"I never said he didn't deserve it sometimes, but you use it a lot, like you are tryingto control everything he does, especially now that he can't even touch you. I know youare dealing with the things that happened, but, you shouldn't take it out on him. You'sit' him at least three times a day and sometimes it is for no reason at all, except that hedidn't do what you wanted, or that you were embarrassed about something he said ordid." Sango tried to explain.

"You have done that recently Kagome." Miroku again added in his 2 cents "THAT is not true, he needs to control himself, he is always going off for no reason. I 'sit' him to..."

"To what exactly," Sango interrupted, "to make him do as you want him to do. You knowhe cares about you, and will fight for you so you shouldn't do things like invite Kouga tostay when you know it will upset him."

"We needed the help. Kouga would have made things move faster, and I thought youguys liked Kouga. " Kagome pouted again

"We do like him, but you should think about Inuyasha's feelings when you do things like that." Sango said.

"WHY? He never thought about mine in all the three years I've known him, henever thought about all the times he hurt me with Kikyo, he has no feelings!" She didn't really mean to say that out loud but Sango was making her mad.

Sango and Miroku just looked at the irate miko, they knew she meant every wordthat she said. Finally the truth came out…

Kagome was too mad to be embarrassed so she kept talking "What is your problem Sango? You make it seem like he has never done anything to deserve it. He has done stuff to all of us especially me. He is so selfish and inconsiderate, I 'sit' him sothat he can think about what he did to me." She spat back.

"Kagome, you do sit him a lot, Sango is just trying to make you see that thenecklace is for protection not control." Miroku said evenly

"OH, SO NOW YOU AGREE WITH HER? I DO NOT TRY TO CONTROLHIM HE, IS A SPOILED BRAT AND THINKS THAT EVERY THING SHOULDBE HIS WAY! HE ALWAYS PUT ME SECOND TO KIKYO, AND HIMSELF.ESPECIALLY WHEN I WANTED TO SEE MY FAMILY... AND SANGO WHY ARE YOU SIDING WITH INUYASHA, YOU'RE ONLY MAD BECAUSEKOHAKU..." Kagome stopped yelling.

She was mad at her friends for saying these things to her. She was mad because she knew that what they were saying was true, and she hadn't meant to go thisfar with their conversation. All she could think about was that Inuyasha never chose her over anything, she had kissed him, she helped save him a numerous amount of times, she told him she loved him, but he never chose her.

If she could still get him to do as she wanted she wouldn't let that pleasure go. The prayer beads were the only connection she had with him and she was not going to give it up.

Sango sat still, her fist clenched so hard her knuckles turned white. _'I'm goingto rip that damned shard out of her stomach_...' is what she was thinking, but never said.

Miroku cleared his throat; he could feel the negative energy in the room. "He doesdo that when she wants to see her family, he does always rush her." Miroku addedswiftly. Both girls gave him a dirty look...Who's side was he on anyway?

Kagome finally calmed down enough to stop yelling . "Sango, why are you trying to put everything on me, they were about to start fighting, and they would have caused more damage to the village, if I didn't stop them." She began to cry.

For the first time during the conversation Sango looked at her. "I am not trying toput anything on you, I just want you to realize that he cares for you and he thinks it is his job to protect you and you still won't let him do it his way. To him it seemslike you don't accept his way of doing things." Sango said with her eyes behind her thick brown bangs. Her voice went dangerously low, but she kept herself in check

"And how would you know what he thinks, its not like he talks to us... or does he talk to you when I'm not around?" Kagome asks with a bit of nastiness to her voice.

Sango rolled her eyes and turned to look back out the window, "Sometimes you canbe so foolish. I don't understand you Kagome. You want so much but you are notwilling to give anything in return. You claim you love him but you refuse to understandhim. You should know by now that Inuyasha is afraid to get close to anyone and heacts the way he does to protect his heart not to hurt you."

Kagome was about to say something else when Miroku jumped in "Well that isenough you two.", He pointed out the window. "Look! Inuyasha is on his way back, and I think its time to go get Shippo from Lady Kaede, Kagome will you come with me?"

"Yeah. I think I need some fresh air anyways." Kagome replied with narrowed eyes.And they walked out passing Inuyasha.

Kagome gave him a dirty look and stormed away and Miroku just shrugged his shoulders and shook his head as he walked by.

Inuyasha walked into the hut and asked, "What the hell was that all about?"

"Nothing," Sango looked at the departing wench...I...I mean schoolgirl. "Kagome is just mad at me." Sango said as she looked at Inuyasha. He walked and stood next to her and she kept staring up at him. For the longest time they watched each other. Inuyasha was first to break the silence. "Why are you staring at me?" he asked, not yelling, but in a loud voice.

Not one for playing games, especially in the mood she was in, she just blurted out, "Kouga bit you didn't he?"(That was very forward)

The hanyou froze in his spot. By that action alone Sango knew that it was true.

Inuyasha paused, "What are you talking about?" he asked as he glared down at her.

He had covered the mark with his hair... 'H_ow did she know?'_ he wondered to himself.

"I watched you when you left, you grabbed your neck. And as soon as you rose from Kouga, I saw where you were bleeding from, and he had blood all over his mouth." she paused "Please let me help you, if I can." She said with sincere eyes.

A thousand emotions ran across his face at once_. 'I can't show her, she'll tell everyone, no one was supposed to find out about this mark_' he thought.

"Inuyasha...There might be something wrong with you." She said.

He looked at her "Something wrong?" he asked.

"May I at least see it?" She asked.

Giving in, Inuyasha slowly moved his long silver hair away from his neck, showing Sango the fresh bite mark, and whispered, "Kouga bit me here."

Sango's eyes flew open, "Oh Gods...Inuyasha!" she gasped, moving from the Indian style she was sitting in to her knees.

"What...What is it?" he said quickly covering the mark with his hand.

"Inuyasha...Kouga marked you... as his mate" She informed him.

"WWWHHHHHHHAAAAAATTTTTTT"

TBC:

A/N: I know Kagome is ooc but it will be explained later. This story is not only pwp, it is mpreg and drama etc.

...Thank you to everyone who reviewed I will watch the spelling sorry about that. Thank you for letting me know. . So if there are any mistakes besides spelling please letme know. Please Read and Review rather you like or hate it let me know nicely.


	3. marked by my enemy part 2

Disclaimer: I still don't own them

_Chapter 3: Marked By My Enemy, Part 2_

Kouga entered his den, taking a deep breath hoping no one would notice the scent that lingered from his body.

"Kouga!" He heard a familiar voice call out his name. He sighed, as he looked up at two figures running towards him, Hakkaku and Ginta. "Did you bring Kagome nee-chan?" they asked in union, as they jumped up and down expecting a happier look from Kouga.

"No..." he mumbled under his breath.

"WHAT?" Hakkaku asked as he stared hard at his leader...

"NO!" Kouga blurted out practically growling at the two men, and they jumped back. Kouga's face was dirty and he looked tired. All he wanted was to do was eat and be left alone.

He walked further into the den but paused when he was approached by his aunt Chiyo. He tried to walk past her, giving her a slight glance but she stopped him.

"Is there anything I can do for you Kouga?" The gray haired female asked, as she searched his deep blue eyes with her own. (Blue eyes run in the family) She knew he was troubled. The older wolf could sense that something terrible happened to him, but decided to wait for him to tell her on his own.

Kouga loved this woman; she was his mother's sister. She was tiny and had a round face, her skin was pale, a very proud and beautiful women indeed. To him she resembled his mother so much that he felt that he never lost her.

Even though he wasn't in the mood to talk, after the day he just had, he knew not to be rude to her.

"No Oba-san (Aunt), I just need some time alone." was all he could say.

He couldn't just walk up to her and say 'I'm mating a male this season'. She knew something had happened and by the smell of him, he had either got into a fight with the hanyou he complained so much about or had been rolling around with him.

"Oi-san (nephew), you know I will do whatever I can for you. I will be here so you may have another to talk to." she smiled sweetly at him.

'_How does she always know when something is wrong with me?_' he thought, as he looked at her, and his face paled. She knew he didn't want to talk about what was bothering him so she spoke.

"Kouga, what causes the despair I see in your eyes? Did the human turn you away again?" She asked, raising a soft hand to his cheek, with great concern. She hated to see him hurt by the miko, personally she wasn't vary fond of the girl, nor the short dress that exposed so much leg, she wore. He didn't know how to answer and lucky for him Hakkaku and Ginta spoke up saving him.

"Kouga, you smell like Inuyasha," Ginta said. "Did you two fight over Kagome nee-chan again?"

Kouga let out a long sigh, there were too many questions being asked and he did not want to talk, because he knew he would have to lie to them... 'and a true leader never lies to his pack...' so he settled for , "Yeah, we fought over her."

Chiyo raised an eyebrow at the remark he gave, and grabbed him by the arm, dragging him off to one of the smaller rooms in the den. Once inside she turned to him and narrowed her eyes, "Speak now, what happened?" She looked him his face, watching his eyes widen with worry. She knew he would not speak to her and thought her nephew may have a problem only a man could help with.

"Kouga, you are our pack leader and even though I am your aunt, I do not trust your decision concerning the miko." (She rocks...Kagome fans glare) "The council accepted your choice because you said the human child possessed great power from the jewel. And she would provide the pack with strong pups and heirs for you. But she turns you away; she has shown you that she prefers the hanyou to you. Why do you keep pursuing her?" Even though he heard every word she said, his mind was thinking about the problem he had with Inuyasha

"Kouga I am not trying to discourage you if you truly love her, woo her the correct way, and get her. Don't let her make a fool out of you. Mating season is in just three weeks. If you do not have a mate of your choice by then the council will choose for you." She continued to speak to him with a soft voice, "I do not want to see you unhappy for any reason, but you are the only alpha male here and a great leader. You have a duty to the pack to find a suitable mate." she paused not knowing what else to say, "I will go now, please think about what I said" she looked up at him and held his hand in both of hers, what was he supposed to say? He leaned into Chiyo as she hugged him and she left without another word.

He stood there alone with only his thoughts to accompany him… _'Mating season is coming and I can't mate with anyone except Inuyasha, That damn mutt... What am I going to do?'_

Since he was the alpha male, and one of the last of the royal family heirs, besides his cousin Shijo, he had dominance over the entire pack. There were no females of age who were not already mated in their pack so the other clans from the lands to the south and east were going to offer their prettiest and strongest females to Kouga.

He knew that his pack wanted him to mate a demon not the human he claimed to love. They pushed him to find a mate and he told them he would bring her by time mating season came. So he went to the village Kagome stay in hoping she would be his mate, and sure enough he got a mate... just not the one he expected. He almost laughed at how unfortunate he was.

He was brought out of his thoughts by an elder from his pack Naoko, one of the council members "Oji-sama (prince) Kouga, we need you at the council meting. Please come with me," he said.

Kouga followed him to the large meeting room and sat at the head of the large wooden table. In no time the members started talking about mating season, the festival, heirs and Kouga finding a mate. They asked question after question and Kouga answered yes or no.

Reizo the oldest member of the pack, ended up joining the feud at the table, " You always end up fighting with that mutt when you go after that human. He is nothing but a half breed, you should have killed him the first time you crossed paths with him, and claimed your woman." he strongly believed in the old ways. '_You take what you want_ '

Kouga felt angry at him for calling Inuyasha a half-breed but, let it past before it sunk in and he started lashing out at the wolves around him,

"Reizo if I would have killed Inuyasha, Kagome would be upset with me and never want to be my mate" he said as the looked away from the table...nobody but him, could call the mutt a 'Half breed'

"Stupid bond..." he lowly mumbled, but everyone was still arguing about HIS mate so they weren't concerned with anything he had to say at the moment.

"From what I hear she doesn't want to be your mate anyway," Shijo, the son of Chiyo, a black haired member of the council said with a smirk. Shijo was two summers younger than Kouga and the beta male of the pack.

Kouga gave him a hard look but said nothing and turned back to Reizo, he had no time to listen to his cousin brag about how many times he failed at something.

The elder cleared his throat. "Kouga Oji-sama, you have a duty to your pack, you have three weeks to either bring a mate or we will choose one for you." He said to Kouga

Kouga narrowed his eyes and stood, "I will do as I please!" he pounded his fist on the table "Do not try to threaten me. I will bring a mate and do what is required." he was so angry, '_how dare they tell him whom to mate with_.' Every one in the room silenced them selves, some looked appalled, Shijo just folded his arms, leaning back in his chair and smirking.

"My prince," Naoko spoke up "We are not trying to threaten you, but..." the male wolf never got to finish his sentence because all of a sudden Kouga eyes widened and he went stiff

"Kouga?" he asked as he watched Kouga turn his hands palm-up and look at them.

"What the..." he felt heat through his whole body but mostly in his hands, then he fell face first to the ground like something heavy had just dropped on his head

All the council members ran to his aid, Shijo stood up but didn't go over to the alpha male... he wasn't that mean or disrespectful to laugh in his cousin's face... so he decided to stay by the table and laugh instead.

"What in the world is going on?" Reizo asked looking up at the ceiling to see if anything fell on Kouga

"Are you ok my Prince?" Naoko asked with concern. They thought he had a curse placed on him, so the all looked around for the caster.

They rolled Kouga over onto his back. Kouga groaned and looked at everyone who was leaning in over him. ,

'_SHIT_' he thought, as pain raced through his body '_Fucking mutt can't go one damn day without getting sat'. _Along with everything else he forgot that the bond would allow him to feel Inuyasha's pain.

Reizo checked Kouga over to make sure he was okay. "Prince Kouga, you have a big knot on your forehead. What caused you to hit the ground with such force?" Kouga was still in pain and felt the blood as it ran from his forehead into his right ear, but answered with a pained voice

"Nothing... I slipped" he hoped they would believe him. They all looked at him and nodded. They helped him stand up and made sure he was steady on his feet

"We will end this meeting for now and get some rest. Prince Kouga, you get your wound healed and take a bath to get the hanyou's smell off you." Reizo said.

Kouga placed his hand over the open cut on his head. It didn't hurt anything but his pride and he would go straight to his aunt to get babied anyway.

"I have heard everything you said I will go back in a few day to go get my mate and bring them back by the time they are needed," Kouga said as he stood and tried to limp away, "I have three weeks to convince them, and if I can't I will accept the one that is chosen by the council." He added hoping they didn't realize that he never said her or she.

"And do not bother me again until the three weeks are over." and he headed for the door. He had a lot of thinking to do and didn't know where to began. As he tried to leave Shijo went to him "Lets get you to mom, you big baby " he said as he helped Kouga to his mother's room.

"WWWHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTT"

Was echoed through the entire village as Inuyasha listened to what Sango said "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN HE MARKED ME AS HIS MATE?" he was hysterical "This is some sick joke, isn't it?"

The demon slayer blinked twice before she tried to say anything, but Inuyasha cut her off.

"There is no fucking way I'm keeping this." He began to scratch the mark and paced at the same time "Tell me how to get rid of it" he gave Sango a hopeful look.

"Inuyasha I don't know of any way to remove it," she told him.

He stopped pacing immediately and gave her a horrified look, "WHAT!" he screeched out.

"There isn't any way to remove it." She said again not wanting to lie. She paused to make sure he was paying attention to her. "He may not even know he marked you." she tried to make the situation better... but the lie she just told him didn't even convince her.

"Trust me Sango" He paused remembering the wolf's reaction as he ran off, "he knows... He looked disgusted, and ran out of here so fast you would think he still had pieces of the shard in his legs." He now ran his hands through his hair pulling him bangs back and letting out a low pitiful puppy whimper. "What's going to happen now?" he asked, as his hair fell back into place, and he huffed.

"Inuyasha you are his mate. He will have no choice but to come for you sooner or later. He has every right to come and claim you if he chooses. Especially during mating season." she blurted and quickly slapped a hand over her mouth. She waited for him to flip out and scream but he never did. In fact he looked like he was in deep thought.

He spoke his thoughts out loud "Wouldn't we have to screw or something for this to be final?"

Sango paused..."eh?" it was unusual for anyone to ask things like this to her.

"Just because I have his mark doesn't mean I'm his... does it ?" he whispered the last part, not really wanting to know the answer.

Sango felt so bad for him, she knew he didn't know much about his demon side and hated that she had to be the one to tell him "He is not human and you are only half... Demons go by instinct alone and his instinct will tell him you are his mate. There is not much you can do about it. You belong to him and he can do as he pleases if he wants you, he will have you."

He started to pace again. "Why the hell does it have to be Kouga? I could have been anyone's mate but his. I would have even accepted a bite from Kaede. But noooooooooo… it had to be him. He... He put his stupid mark on me."

Sango wanted to laugh at his outburst and opened her mouth to say something but he started again. "Why? Why me? I've hated that arrogant bastard for years. The first time I saw him I knew I should have killed him. The first time he took Kagome. But I didn't... Why didn't I? I am supposed to hate him. I want to hate him. I don't even know if I can hate him anymore." he panicked as he paced and scratched at his neck

Sango never got a chance to speak or answer him when Kagome, Miroku, and Shippo returned. Inuyasha kept talking to Sango.

"I'll show you Sango, I don't belong to that mangy wolf. Watch!"

He went to Kagome as soon as she was inside of the hut and grabbed both her shoulders.

Not thinking about the jewel inside of her but not really caring. Her eyes widened as he leaned forward to kiss her. Every part of his body burned, but he'd rather burn kissing Kagome, than live as Kouga's mate.

Before his lips were completely pressed against hers Kagome squeaked "What are you doing Inuyasha?" and she backed up "SIT BOY!" Was automatically yelled and he slammed to the ground face first, making yet another hole in the hut they had just finished.

"What is your problem Inuyasha?" she yelled " You could have gotten hurt!" she was more embarrassed about what Inuyasha did to her, than him getting fried.

Once the spell wore off he picked his head up from the crater, the impact from his body caused in the wooden floor these houses are never going to get rebuilt

"What was that for! All I was trying to do was get close to you." he spat and Kagome turned beet red.

"Sango...what's going on with Inuyasha? He normally isn't as open about his feelings for Kagome?" Miroku asked leaning close to Sango, muffling his words by raising his hand close to his mouth

"I have no idea what goes on inside of his head." She said as she smiled and shook her head in disbelief... '_He refuses to give in'_

Kagome stood there with her mouth opening and closing, but couldn't get the words out. She couldn't believe he would embarrass her like that in front of everyone. "You could've done that in private Inuyasha, not like this" she pouted

"I...was just… um… just trying to see if I could...touch you yet." He mumbled.

"Well next time ask me. You don't just go around trying to kiss people." She didn't want to be mad at him and was happy he wanted to kiss her. She thought he really loved her to still try to touch her, knowing that he could get shocked.

He got up making sure he kept his mark hidden from the three people who had just walked in. He decided to go for a walk to think about things. The hanyou started to exit the hut leaving behind Kagome, who was a little shocked that one minute he was trying to kiss her and the next minute he was walking off.

"Inuyasha where do you think you are going? Do you want me to come with you?" Kagome asked.

"No I don't..." he paused, not wanting to give anything away... "I need to think about things for a while... I'll be back." He said without looking at her

"What do you need to think about? I told you to just ask first about kissing me, I'm not even mad at you for doing it" she said.

She turned to Sango eyeing her, "What happened when we were gone?" She asked him before he got too far. "You never use to run off to "think" so much before."

"Nothing's wrong... I'll be back." Were his last words before he left.

Shippo didn't understand what the older people were talking about, and was in his own little world until Inuyasha walked past him. His ears perked up and he looked around the room..."Was Kouga here?" He asked curiosity getting the better of him.

Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks "What?" He asked turning around and sending Shippo an evil glare.

"I can smell Kouga... _sniff, sniff_... It's like he was here just seconds ago." the young fox said, not noticing Inuyasha ball up his fist.

Sango's eyes grew wide and she answered before the dog-demon could crack a punch across the kitsune's head leaving a knot.

"Um… Kouga was here earlier." She stated and Inuyasha looked at her with wide eyes, then she added. "They fought over you." as she glanced at Kagome. She still didn't forgive the schoolgirl for bringing up Kohaku earlier.

"Sango should I follow him?" Miroku asked concerned as he watched Inuyasha silently turn and walk away from the hut.

"No let him go, he said he needed to think." She answered

Kagome didn't want to talk to Sango, but she wanted to know what was wrong with Inuyasha. So she asked to no one in particular, "What happened to him? Why does he seem so upset? It couldn't be because I sat him... I do it all the time."

Sango just looked at her not wanting to answer, but then she turned to Miroku and said, "Miroku, Inuyasha is upset about some things, just give him time, he will be ok." And she turned back to Kagome and gave her a small smile.

"You two should make up. Why are you fighting anyway?" Miroku asked.

"Who said we were fighting?" Sango replied.

Miroku rolled his eyes and said, "Women", as they began to make their beds. The air was very tense. Sango and Kagome kept giving each other annoyed looks. Miroku kept looking at Sango worryingly and Shippo just lay down with Kirara.

Inuyasha needed time to think, too much had happened and he was confused. He didn't want to stay and talk to his friends. All he kept thinking was that he was Kouga's mate, he didn't want to believe it but he knew it was true. Not only did he have a mark he started to feel less hostile about the wolf.

He and Kouga had been enemies for too long. They always fought over Kagome. Didn't they both love her? He wasn't even sure about that anymore. Every thing was so messed up. Why did he have to be Kouga's mate? He wondered if the wolf would even want him. He always wanted a mate who he could love, and who wanted him for him. Now he was mated by mistake. Kouga probably wouldn't even come for him. Who wanted a worthless hanyou as their mate? He didn't know why he even cared if Kouga wanted him or not.

Everyone he cared for, he ended up losing. He never knew his father, then he lost his mother and his brother never even liked him. His first love, Kikyo died after he thought she betrayed him and now he couldn't even touch Kagome.

Why was his life filled with so much pain? Finally all his feelings got the best of him. He tried to swallow the lump that was forming in his throat and tried to blink away the tears caused by anger and pain. He tried to hold everything in but suddenly burst. That night alone, next to the cold lake Inuyasha cried himself to sleep...

And in a den towards the north, a wolf prince also cried his self to sleep.

Please please please read and review!

TBC:

signed

Sesshysfavhuman

:P

Please R&R and tell me how you like it.


	4. Getting closer to you

Disclaimer: I still do not own Inuyasha, or any of the characters related to him or the series they belong to Rumiko Takahashi...

Chapter 4: Getting Closer To You

Two nights and two days had passed since Inuyasha was marked. He woke early to continue and help the others repair the village, but always kept an eye out for Kouga.

From what he knew and some of the things Sango told him, he thought Kouga would come for him, soon. He had heard how some demons treated their mates, dominating them completely. If the mates refused to submit they would be killed.

He knew that the mating mark was used to keep other demons away, but he never knew that it would make him obsess over Kouga the way he had been doing. Part of him wanted Kouga and he thought about the wolf often, and hated it.

He tried to keep as busy as possible, and keep his thoughts from straying to the wolf prince, but it was no use. Even as he watched Kagome practice controlling her powers with Kaede, his thoughts always were about Kouga.

Around noon Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo sat eating lunch and watched the end of Kagome's training. As they watched her they noticed that she was getting better and stronger.

She demonstrated her new skills to them. Showing them that she could now do spells, make potions and shoot up to five arrows at a time hitting her target accurately every time.

Sango observed Kagome and wondered if anyone else noticed the change in her. She was becoming incredibly strong very fast. It was not normal how the young girl's personality changed in such a short time, and she hoped it was nothing but Kagome trying to control her powers as well as the increased strength from the jewel.

Even though Sango thought it was more than that, Miroku tried to reassure her by telling her that Kagome couldn't let her emotions take over her while she was still learning how to restrain the jewel's power. And things would get easier once Kagome could control them. Sango let it drop as Kagome sat by them and started eating.

Sango missed her friend and even though the younger girl apologized for their argument, Kagome kept her distance from them all, afraid that she would hurt them accidentally. Kagome said on numerous occasions that she was tired and stressed and that she didn't think that she would ever be good enough to control her powers she even said the jewel made her feel different. They all encouraged her to keep trying and told her they would be there for her no matter what.

As night fell Inuyasha kept a watch out for the wolf to come for him. Especially since Shippo kept saying he smelled Kouga close by. Inuyasha wasn't sure if he was actually there or if it was only the mark he smelt. He didn't know what he would do if Kouga came for him tonight. He knew he wouldn't just lie there and let him take him. Inuyasha nervously looked around as he sat down. He bid everyone goodnight and kept watch. Finally fatigue caught up with him and he closed his eyes letting sleep claim him.

_He looked up to see his pale hands tangle through dark hair. He felt soft lips run down his neck and began to suck, he let out a soft moan when the teeth bit down into his flesh. Once the teeth were removed he was able to look into deep blue eyes. _

_When gentle hands ran up and down his body, he stopped caring that those eyes belonged to the one person he thought he hated. All that mattered was the feeling the person caused, as he was slowly undressed. _

_He felt cool air sweep across him as a solid nude body slipped between his legs, causing him to gasp, as heat traveled through him. A deep voice sang in his ear whispering to him "What do you want Inuyasha?" Before he could answer, smooth lips were covering his. _

_He lost all coherent thoughts as the lips slowly moved from his mouth to his cheek then back to his neck. Inuyasha's breath caught as the skilful hands moved faster up and down his chest, setting him on fire. _

_He knew this was Kouga doing these things to him, and he shouldn't want the wolf demon this bad. But it felt so good, he couldn't help it. Finally he was able to voice out an answer, "I want... you." _

_This made the wolf smile and he once again moved his mouth to Inuyasha's kissing him hard as he trust deeply into the hanyou's body._

Gold eyes shot open and Inuyasha jumped up. His breathing was labored and sweat dripped from his forehead. '_It was a dream_,' he told himself as he looked around with wild eyes. It felt so real, he felt every sensation, every movement.

Sighing, he brought both hands up to his face trying to calm himself and realized it was still dark outside. Everyone was asleep, so he stood outside the door.

'_Stupid mark got me dreaming of that damn wolf, makes me think I want him_,' he thought as his hand moved to the mark on his neck. Then he looked down, "Shit!" he exclaimed as he noticed the front of his pants were wet . '_I can't fucking believe this, I'm having wet dreams about that bastard_','

He rushed over to the wash barrow to clean himself off. There was no way that he was going to the lake after the dream he just had. He just knew Kouga would attack him if he was away from people, and naked. He stripped and washed himself and his pants off, while watching the forest to see if anything was moving.

He quickly dressed and sat back down by the door, glad that no one was up yet. He sat and thought about the dream '_Nobody would ever want me like that...and I sure as hell don't...want Kouga... do _I?'

Inuyasha thought about his dream. There were no signs of pain, or him yelling no...it didn't look or feel like rape either, no matter how much he'd hate to admit it, that was the greatest thing he ever felt, and he actually felt like someone cared for him... "Keh!" he spat, shaking his head from side-to-side, trying to get the stupid thoughts out of his mind. No matter what he dreamt, he refused to believe Kouga would be anything but cruel to him.

When the sun and people of the village rose, he realized that he had worried for nothing. Kouga never came for him. Even though he was relieved, a small part of him wanted Kouga to at least show up and acknowledge that he was his mate. He quickly dropped that train of thought and went about his day trying to forget about the wolf.

As the morning became noon, Sango kept an eye on a very emotional Inuyasha . He was acting nervous and jumpy. He would look around constantly and when he got close to her he would ask her did she think Kouga would come for him. She hadn't expected him to be this uneasy about the whole situation. She told him the truth that she didn't know what Kouga was planning. Inuyasha looked almost afraid and she felt sorry for him. .

He told her about the dream, just not in detail, and she told him his body was craving its mate, which caused him to go into a hysterical. When she tried to hug him and calm him, this caused a misunderstanding with Miroku.

The monk was just turning the corner as Sango threw her arms around Inuyasha's neck and in return he wrapped his arms around her, and rested his head on her shoulder.

Miroku stood in shock staring hard the scene in front of him. "Sango?" he called out to her... the two of them instantly split up

"So there _is_ something going on between you two?" he asked, recalling the argument the two women had earlier. Kagome had mentioned that Inuyasha told Sango his problems and not her.

Sango ended up telling Miroku what had happened between the two rival demons, hoping the monk would forget about what he saw, and be of some assistance, He absorbed all of the information and laughed at the Inuyasha's luck, " I sure am glad I walked over here when you two were hugging, and not you and Kouga..." He snickered as Inuyasha gave him a death glare.

"Why you.." Inuyasha started but Miroku interrupted, telling him that if mating season was in a few weeks, Kouga would probably come claim.

Inuyasha flipped, telling them both that he would not be taken and abused by anyone, especially not the wolf, no matter what his stupid body wanted. Then he screamed at Sango for even telling the monk, and he ran off to the only place he could be alone. The Goshinboku Tree.

They chose not to follow him and let him cool down. It also was decided between the two not to tell Kagome about the situation Inuyasha and Kouga were in, until she was in more control or else someone's life could be at stake.

"Those two are demented." Sango said rubbing her head.

"Yes, but we are both still normal and we should stick close to one another," Miroku said pulling her closer to him by her waist grouping her at the same time... she balled up her fist..

"I can tell you haven't changed, you lecherous monk. " She said ramming her fist to his head leaving him stranded on the ground...

" Humph... , I see your punches haven't changed either." He groaned as a large knot formed on top his head.

Sango left him were he lay and walked back towards the cabin.

Inuyasha sat in his favorite tree thinking and pouting. His body felt so exhausted. He hadn't slept much the past few nights and when he did sleep, he would dream of Kouga kissing, touching and moving in and out of him.

He closed his eyes preying he would not think of Kouga anymore, but closing his eyes made him visualize the wolf necked.

He finally dozed off, not having a dream, just resting. By the time he opened his eyes the sun was setting behind the hills. Inuyasha decided he had been gone long enough and climbed down out of the tree, heading back to the village.

As he walked, he heard a branch snap. He quickly turned around to see the object of his misery standing there silently... watching him.

Kouga had put up with two and a half days of questions and jokes from his pack about his smell. Luckily no one thought he would stupidly bond himself to anyone so that topic never came up. To make matters worse he couldn't get Inuyasha off his mind the past couple of days, due to the many emotions the Hanyou had and the dreams he himself had about Inuyasha.

He was glad that Inuyasha managed not to get sat anymore; he couldn't explain another fall like that. Chiyo asked him on numerous occasions, what was wrong with him, especially when she caught her nephew crying. He told her he was dealing with some stressful things, and he would talk her when he could. She knew better, but let it slide for now.

His cousin hysterically laughed when Kouga woke up and had sticky, white fluids all over the fur pelt that was wrapped around his waist.

"I see you had fun last night!" Shinto said after seeing his cousin trying to sneak out of the entrance of the large cave the two shared. "Aren't you a little too old to still be having wet dreams?" he laughed grabbing his stomach. He had been laughing ever since he was woken up by the smell of semen.

Kouga frowned... " SHUT-UP YOU LITTLE DOG SHIT" he yelled at Shinjo, causing his cousin to double over and laugh even louder. "At least I have someone to dream about!"

Shinjo looked at him..." WHO," he asked and jokingly stated, "THAT HALF BREED MUTT?"

Kouga growled and his cousin fell to the floor and backed off, seeing the look on the pack leaders face. For some reason Kouga didn't like the fact someone other than him called Inuyasha out of his name. '_ If he wasn't my cousin_...' he told himself as he walked away,

After a quick bath he finally got away from his pack...and in the distance could still hear his cousin's laughter.

He made his way to the village Inuyasha lived in. He couldn't help the feelings he was having for the half-breed and needed to see him.

He walked through the forest and he remembered how sexy Inuyasha looked under him in his dream. How the moans escaped Inuyasha's mouth as he kissed him. And how a few simple words made Kouga want Inuyasha even more.

In the dream Inuyasha said he wanted Kouga, and that made the wolf prince think of the hanyou more and more. Kouga looked up and saw the boy who took up most of his thoughts, only this time it was his turn to gasp.

Inuyasha's back was to him. Even though the sun was setting, golden rays were seeping through the trees above landing on Inuyasha, causing him to look like he was glowing.

Kouga was mesmerized and wanted to run and take him right there. He moved toward Inuyasha 'SNAP,' that had to be the loudest snap ever herd. Inuyasha turned to look at him. Kouga seen and smelt fear coming from the half-breed.

'_Damn it I couldn't smell him because of this damn mark_'' Inuyasha looked panicked. He hated feeling venerable. All he kept thinking was that Kouga was here to humiliate and hurt him...and he wasn't going to be hurt anymore than he already had been. Kouga opened his mouth to talk, sensing that Inuyasha was nervous but all he got out was " I..." When Inuyasha's defensive side kicked in, and he attacked Kouga.

He punched Kouga in the face causing the wolf to stumble back a few feet. Stunned by the attack. Kouga went at him and knocked the wind out of Inuyasha and himself, as he rammed the hanyou in his stomach, causing them both to fall down.

All he wanted to do was touch Inuyasha and talk to him, but the dumb mutt had to go and attack. Inuyasha had another go at the wolf, and punched him in the jaw. Kouga pushed him away again. Both wolf and dog start to see stars when Inuyasha's head was slammed violently against a tree stump. Kouga tried to stop his attacks but Inuyasha seemed far too angry to be spoken to.

Before he could ask Inuyasha anything he was grabbed by his neck and Inuyasha squeezed as hard as he could.

"I won't let you take me, you can't have me." Kouga's world started to get dimmer as the air was cut from his lungs; he did the only thing he could think of, that would make the hanyou let go immediately. He kneed Inuyasha in the crotch, and they both doubled over in a fetal position falling to the ground.

'_Damn blood-bond...Damn...mutt…_' Kouga thought as he took that time to roll away and sit up

"Damn that hurt." Kouga grunted looking at Inuyasha, and in return, Inuyasha as he was holding both hands over his crotch, gave Kouga a look that could freeze hell. Kouga grinned and ran his hand through Inuyasha's silver hair. The hanyou started to growl and Kouga got up satisfied. He at least touched the hanyou, so he started to walk away without looking back.

Inuyasha watched Kouga's departing figure, mad and confused. He got up and ran after the wolf to finish his attack thinking Kouga was playing some game with him. The wolf had his back turned, wondering why Inuyasha would think he would hurt his own mate. Also thinking about what he could have achieved if Inuyasha wasn't so stubborn.

_'Why had that mutt face attacked me? Why was he so afraid,_' he needed contact with his mate due to the bond and he got that plus some... Kouga told his self as he limped, because of the pain in between his legs._ 'Why did I knee him that shit hurt,... I feel like I got the crap beat out of me,_' Every hit Inuyasha gave he felt. Every push Inuyasha gave he felt .

_'I didn't even say one word to him,_'.. He wondered why Inuyasha didn't even argue with him. It wasn't like Inuyasha to just attack someone like that. Not even him… Kouga was use to the long speeches the hanyou gave before each battle.

His thoughts were cut off when his whole body was violently jerked forward almost knocking him over a steep hill . Kouga jumped up and turned around , forgetting completely about the bond, as he kicked Inuyasha in the chest, knocking the wind out of both of them. Causing them to fly back in different directions. Inuyasha ht a pole with wire that separated the forest from a steep hill and Kouga hit a tree. Kouga was the first to recover form the two and ran to Inuyasha not giving him a chance to untangle himself from the wire.

"What's wrong with you, why are you attacking me?" Kouga asked as he picked Inuyasha up by his collar, and held his face right up to his own .

Since Inuyasha's arms were trapped in the wire he hung there looking at Kouga . Inuyasha growled. Kouga just smiled. The urge to have his mate was building in him, he was happy he was touching Inuyasha again with out the hanyou swinging at his face. It felt so good he, didn't want to let go.

Inuyasha leaned in towards him with his head, Kouga was so caught up in the moment he leaned in also, thinking he would receive a simple kiss from the half- breed that would be nice...

" OOOWWWWW" Kouga howled as Inuyasha's sharp teeth pierced down hard onto his nose. He dropped Inuyasha, and instantly clamped both his hands over his face. Inuyasha clawed and got free from the wire, ripping off some of his fire rat kimono. He tried to punch Kouga but Kouga caught his fist in his hand. He smirked at Inuyasha, then the half demon punched him with his other hand .

Kouga stumbled back never letting go of Inuyasha. He pushed Inuyasha hard and the smaller demon lost his footing, and tore threw the wire, falling down the hill, taking Kouga with him. They both roll over and under each other pulling hair, punching kicking and biting . '

"You mutt" grab

" Fucking flea bag" kick

"Stupid dog shit" punch

" You said what I was about to say you wimpy wolf..." bite

" Stop biting me, you Rabies infested... !" Inuyasha punched Kouga before he could finish.

Curses filled the air as the two kept rolling and beating on each other Finally the two of them reach the bottom and roll at least 4 feet away from each other. Inuyasha was the first to stand completely up and walked over to Kouga towering over the wolf , and looked down.

" I. (pant) Won't Let .You. (pant) Take. Me" he kicked Kouga in the stomach. "Stay away from (pant) me ass hole." Inuyasha said.

Kouga laughed as the pain bit at his stomach, Inuyasha was touching him and that's all he wanted...Inuyasha looked down at him with narrowed eyes… Kouga was laughing... why was he laughing?

Inuyasha kicked at him again, only this time Kouga caught his foot in his hand and pulled him down, onto the hard forest floor. Inuyasha hit his head and it made a loud thump that made the birds in near by trees scatter and fly off. Kouga swiftly got on top of the hanyou, ignoring the dizzy feeling he had and put one leg on each side of Inuyasha's body, wrapping his clawed fingers around the smaller males neck.

Inuyasha's hands went to the one that was wrapped around his neck, and gold eyes locked with blue. Both of them were still catching their breath. A long, silent pause ran threw the woods surrounding them. Finally Kouga spoke up.

" Why. (pant) are you. (pant). attacking me?" Kouga asked, as he slightly squeezed Inuyasha's neck.

Inuyasha slanted his eyes at Kouga. "What did you think stupid wolf," he groaned as he inhaled a deep breath, "That I would lie here and let you have me?"

Inuyasha's claws dug into Kouga's hands, causing blood to drip on the ground. Kouga ignored it and focused on the male under him.

"I won't let you humiliate and use me!" Inuyasha spat as he looked up at the wolf.

Kouga looked confused. "What are you talking about... use you?...I don't want to use you, and I won't hurt you." He said looking down and at his claws in Inuyasha's neck. "Unless you come at me like you did."

Inuyasha could of easily got away from him, but Kouga rubbed his thumb over the mark on Inuyasha's neck several times, causing the hanyou's eyes to close and his claws to retract.

Once Inuyasha was calmed, Kouga, not sure if the mad dog was going to attack him or not, loosened his grip from his neck and reluctantly stood up.

"What do you want, why are you here?" Inuyasha asked as he opened his eyes.

Kouga looked back at him but said nothing. He sucked in his breath, hoping Agnosia would let it go. His body ached from the fight. He had received twice the pain. Even if every touch from his bonded mate sent shivers down his spine, he felt he had enough fighting for now. He needed more intimate contact. He didn't want to have to force himself on Inuyasha. But he would if he had too.

Being impatient Inuyasha yelled, "Why are you here. Were you following me? I know you know that you marked me! So speak now!" His voice was firm and he was pissed.

Kouga sighed again. "I've come to check on my mate." he said. He didn't want to get the dog riled up, but to Inuyasha that was the wrong thing to say. Inuyasha pounced up and punched Kouga in the mouth causing his lip to bleed.

"I won't let you just take me!" Inuyasha yelled. He was about to kick Kouga again, when the wolf caught his foot ...( Can't believe he fell for that twice...)... and flipped him over onto his back. Kouga straddled him. And pinned his hand down with his knees.

"Why are you acting so thick-headed? You stubborn dog." Kouga growled as he reached down and grabbed Inuyasha's neck again.

Inuyasha was about to buck him off when Kouga gave a light squeeze at the mark on the half-breed's neck. Inuyasha froze, besides the fact that Kouga had been touching the mark, that caused him such trouble, the position the two were in made him feel...'warm'...and that made him feel uncomfortable. He moved slightly, shifting the weight of the male on top of him. He wasn't going to show any sigh of pleasure, not at all.

Kouga smirked, feeling and smelling Inuyasha's arousal. "This," the wolf's started rubbing the mark, "says your mine. I will see you as much as I please." Kouga didn't want to do things that way, but Inuyasha made everything so difficult.

"I don't belong to you. I'll kill you before I let you take me." Inuyasha snarled as he struggled under Kouga.

Kouga narrowed his eyes at the dog-eared boy and leaned down towards Inuyasha's ear, whispering, "If you really wanted to kill me, you would have drew your sword." He then slowly licked the mark on Inuyasha's neck. Inuyasha froze. A low wine came from his through and his ear twitched. So much for not showing any pleasure

"And if you weren't mine. I wouldn't be able to do this to you." Kouga stated as he massaged his thumb over the mating mark, causing Inuyasha to moan. The half demon knew what Kouga said was true, but he didn't want to give in.

He quickly came out of whatever trance he was in and tied to push Kouga off of him. Kouga grabbed his hands, firmly and pushed them onto the ground, as he locked Inuyasha's waist with his legs. Inuyasha eyed Kouga. He wanted to pound the wolf into the ground. He wanted to hurt the wolf physically, and emotionally if possible...so why wasn't he?

"You made me think of you and want you." Inuyasha hissed with venom, "I don't have a choice, and you didn't have to come for me, so why did you?" It was true if Kouga wasn't bonded to him, he would only have to see Inuyasha during mating season.

Kouga frowned, "Do you think this is easy for me mutt, I live with at least 100 wolfs who can smell your sent on me. How do you think that makes me look, Out of all people in the world I marked YOU, YOU, are my mate." He paused. "YOUR MINE... and I need you." He stopped talking once he realized he said too much and tried to calm himself.

Kouga was now dealing with his and Inuyasha's emotions and it was becoming nerve-racking. The half-demon was too emotional it made Kouga crazy. "I did not come here to take you." he said as calmly as he could. It would be easier for him to see and be with Inuyasha if he could get the boy past his fears.

"Yea right." Inuyasha snarled

"I will not take you." Kouga said. His desire to take his mate was too much for him now, and he grew tired of the game Inuyasha was playing.

"What the fuck do you think mumpfh..." Inuyasha was cut off as Kouga smashed his lips against Inuyasha's. He kissed his mate for a few seconds, but Inuyasha didn't kiss back. Kouga rubbed the mating mark again, and then he felt Inuyasha's tongue search for his. The kiss was full of hate, but it brought them both pleasure as they moaned into each other's mouths.

Kouga watched Inuyasha wiggle underneath him. And Inuyasha hated Kouga for being able to give him so much pleasure.

Inuyasha tore his mouth away from Kouga's, "What the fuck do you ahhhhhhhh." Inuyasha moaned as Kouga's hand slipped down his hakama. Kouga was turned on and couldn't wait any longer. He quickly curled his fingers around Inuyasha's growing member.

Inuyasha took a deep breath, '_I will not show him my pleasure,' _he told himself, as he moved his head from side to side '_No,No,No' _

He gave the fight with his conscience up, as his body betrayed him. His breathing became harsh. He felt Kouga's hand tighten around him and he moaned out loud.

"I knew you would like this" Kouga said smugly, never letting his eyes leave Inuyasha's. "I will not have to take anything from you, you will give your self to me willingly."

Inuyasha started to snarl, but stopped as his body started to seize up. He squeezed his eyes shut. Kouga smiled, and stopped moving his hand. He pulled his hand out of Inuyasha's pants, and before the hanyou _could _protest, Kouga snatched his pants down to his knees exposing Inuyasha's hard cock.

"Wait...wait I.." Inuyasha cried out but Kouga was too fast, he engulfed the head of Inuyasha's cock into his mouth. Inuyasha gasped out, and immediately reached down, grabbing a head full of black hair. He didn't know if he was pulling to make Kouga stop or pushing to make Kouga take more of him in. It felt so good, he sat up a little to look down at Kouga and watched as a pink tongue swiped across the tip of his cock Then he was engulfed into Kouga's mouth again.

(Censored)

He lay on top of the half demon for a while. Finally he raised up and pulled himself from his mate. He noticed several drops of blood mixed with semen fall onto the ground.

"Shit,.. I didn't mean to be so rough." Kouga said apologizingHe tried to kiss Inuyasha's nose but the hanyou turned his head to the side, ashamed.

_"_This won't happen again it doesn't change anything between us...I should have never let you touch me." Inuyasha said with disgust and hate

Kouga's eyes narrowed and he stood and began to dress. At first he didn't say anything he was hurt by Inuyasha's words but he wouldn't show it. '_ If the half-breed could be an ass so could I,' _He thought bitterly

_"_Think what you want mutt...you belong to me and now you have two of my marks to prove it." Kouga bit back.

"I hate you... Don't ever try this with me again, or I will kill you." Inuyasha said in a low threatening voice.

Kouga glared at him "I didn't have to try very hard. You gave your self to me, and you enjoyed it just as much as I did."

Inuyasha was so pissed and disgusted with himself. "I never asked to be your mate! You must have always wanted me, because you marked me on purpose this time!" he yelled. He ran his hand over the new mark on his thigh.

Kouga clenched his fists ready to knock some since into the dumb dog"Well...the only way anyone would want you is by mistake" He said '_why did I say that,'_ he thought. "I will fuck you, and mark you, all I want too. You. Belong. To. Me!" he added through gritted teeth, and turned and stomped away.

Inuyasha started searching for his Tetsusaiga to kill Kouga, but by the time he found it Kouga was long gone.

"DAMMIT!" He yelled and he gathered his things and stormed off.

Once Inuyasha got to the village everyone asked him what happened to him. His clothes were ripped, his face was dirty, and leaves were tangled in his hair. He told them he got into a fight with a wimpy demon. and was ok. None of them looked convinced.

Kagome gave him the third degree about running into the forest by himself because demon could still attack him. Miroku and Sango looked at him curiously when Shippo said, "Inuyasha , you smell funny...like Kouga and something else."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and was about to pound the fox but Kagome stepped in continuing her lecture.

For once he was glad that she didn't shut up. And the fussing lasted until bedtime, saving him from answering any questions about what really happened to him.

After they all lay down, Inuyasha sat outside the door silently cursing himself and hating Kouga more and more for making him enjoy what they did together. After replaying the day's events in his head he realized he wanted Kouga again but he would never let the wolf know that. _'Why did it have to feel so good, why him_' he fell into a fitful sleep, letting his dreams be filled with images of Kouga.

TBC: This is the first sex scene I ever wrote I hope it is not too bad for a quickie. Please read and review . I would like to also thank everyone for reviewing the first three chapters. And giving me advice on the story. As you can see I did take it and would like to say it helped me out a lot. .


	5. Revelations

I still haven't figured out a way to own Inuyasha, but I'm working on it, believe me . They still belong to Rumiko Takahashi...: too bad for all of us, ne:...

Chapter 5: Revelations

Inuyasha began to question himself._ 'Why did I let myself be taken by Kouga?' _He came up with the same answer every time. It took time for him to actually accept the fact that he wanted the wolf demon, but he finally did. Especially after all the erotic dreams he kept having about Kouga, night after night.

At first he had talked to Miroku, asking him to tell him everything he knew about demons. In the end he knew at least fifty different ways to kill demons without a sword. Miroku was no help to him, because he didn't exactly want to kill Kouga anymore.

Miroku told him to be careful because it was close to mating season, and that should be the only reason Kouga would come to try and claim him.

Inuyasha knew better to believe that, from his earlier encounter with the wolf. He realized the monk didn't know much being marked by a demon either.

There was no way he was going to ask Sango anything about mating, or being marked. It was bad enough the taijia already knew Kouga marked him. Talking about mating to her would just be embarrassing.

He knew he should tell Sango and Miroku about what Kouga and he had done, but he was ashamed, and confused.

_'If Kouga came to the village how would he act around me? Would Kouga be that bold as to come for me in front of everyone?' _He asked himself, and hoped not. He knew didn't think he would be able to resist the wolf demon if he did.

He began talking to Kagome more and more the past few days, but no matter what, Kouga stayed on his mind constantly. The more he thought of Kouga, the less he remembered his feelings for Kagome. He truly thought he loved her, but now things seemed different for him.

Inuyasha wanted to hate Kouga, but for some reason all he did was desire him. '_Maybe I should go to him... (Long pause)...hell no,'_ he shook his head. He was going crazy letting his thoughts take over him.

Kagome never made him feel the way Kouga did, she never touched him like Kouga did, and she certainly would never lick him anywhere.

She only made him feel warm and fuzzy, whereas Kouga made him feel excited, hot and confused. Every time Kouga stroked his thumb over his mark it caused shivers to run down Inuyasha's back and he always felt the waves of desire coming from Kouga. It turned him on and he wasn't use to anyone making him feel like that. And for that moment he forgot about hating Kouga and let the wolf have him in every possible way.

His head snapped up as he sensed Kouga coming towards the village. _'Oh shit!… What am I gonna do… Wait… Wait... lets see why he is here'_ he tried to calm himself as the wolf entered the village.

He watched as Kouga walked towards Kagome not even looking his way.

"Hello Kagome," Kouga said smiling at the miko standing very close to her. He intentionally ignored Inuyasha as he flirted with Kagome, "I brought you these," He held out yellow flowers from behind his back. "I know you like flowers, so I brought you some."

Miroku and Sango looked shocked, and Inuyasha stood in the background pissed, mumbling, and calling Kouga every name he could think of.

"Thank you Kouga. That was so nice of you." Kagome took the flowers, and smiled making Inuyasha sick to his stomach.

"Fufinn afffole." Inuyasha mumbled under his breath.

"What did you say Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she looked at him grinning.

"Nothing," He scowled, "why don't you quit flirting with her and leave." He spat in Kouga's direction.

"Why... are you jealous?" Kouga snapped back.

"No...Just... Just leave her alone." Inuyasha was furious but he wasn't sure if he was mad at Kagome or Kouga.

"Boys, there is no need to fight over me." Kagome said still smiling holding the flowers up to her chest.

"You're right Kagome… I need to go anyway. I'll see you soon... beautiful." He said as he looked at Inuyasha and gave a small smirk only the hanyou could see, then took off.

"Ok I'll see you later." She said, giggling and waving.

Inuyasha was burning up with anger and wanted to rip Kouga's arms off.

"I'll be back." He told Kagome, and ran off in the direction Kouga left in.

"Where are you going?" Kagome asked but he was already gone, "I swear he is such a child... always so jealous of Kouga." She fussed.

Sango and Miroku gave each other questioning looks as they watched Inuyasha leave.

Inuyasha went into the forest following Kouga's scent. When he saw Kouga's back he yelled.

"What the hell is wrong with you? "

Kouga turned to meet him face to face smirking. "What's wrong... mad I didn't bring you any flowers?"

"I don't give a damn about no stupid flowers. You just stay away from Kagome!" He demanded.

"Fine..." Kouga said, "It wasn't her I wanted anyway."

He reached out and stroked the mark on Inuyasha's neck with the back of his fingers. Inuyasha wanted to pull away, but was frozen in his spot.

"S…St...Stop" Inuyasha stuttered.

Kouga kept rubbing and moved his body up against Inuyasha's, pushing the hanyou's back against a tree. Inuyasha started panting. "I. Said. Stop."

"You know you want this as much as I do." Kouga purred.

Inuyasha wanted to push him away, but instead he nodded his head 'yes'. Then Kouga moved his head forward, and licked Inuyasha on the neck. Inuyasha completely forgot why he was mad at the wolf in the first place. All that mattered to the hanyou now was the pleasure that had begun to build up inside him.

Kouga then touched his lips to Inuyasha's, and when he heard a moan from his mate, he deepened the kiss. He pressed Inuyasha's body hard against the tree behind him and ground his growing erection into Inuyasha's.

The hanyou's head went back against the tree, and he felt Kouga's hands on his hakama pulling them down his thighs. Inuyasha kicked his bottoms away himself this time, and Kouga picked him up and wrapped Inuyasha's legs around his waist.

Kouga's mouth left Inuyasha's and he licked and sucked down Inuyasha's neck. The half-demon looked down and noticed Kouga was already naked and ready. '_How did he do that so fast?_' Inuyasha wondered as he felt the tip of Kouga's cock at his tight entrance.

Kouga licked back up to his mouth and looked him in the eyes silently asking if it was ok. When Inuyasha clung to Kouga's neck, he took that as the sign to continue and, ravaged the hanyou's lips, plunging his tongue deep into his mate's sweet mouth.

Kouga pushed himself into the smaller demons body slowly. It still hurt to take Kouga's length and width into him, so Inuyasha cried out against his lips.

"I want you so bad..." Kouga said hoping to detract Inuyasha from the pain, and he pulled out and pushed in again slowly to let Inuyasha get used to the intrusion. He went in about half way, then pulled back, then thrust back in.

Kouga watched as Inuyasha bit his bottom lip, he smirked knowing Inuyasha was trying to hold back from yelling out any pleasure he felt. Kouga reached one arm up onto Inuyasha's shoulder and pulled him down as fast as he could, then Kouga pushed his hips up hitting something deep within the hanyou.

Inuyasha screamed out something unintelligible, when his prostate was hit. He hated himself for giving into his emotions, but this felt so wonderful.

"Fuck...so tight," Kouga panted as he moved against his lover.

Kouga held the half-demons hips and ground his cock deep inside him. The moans and gasps from Inuyasha, caused the wolf to quicken his movements, slamming Inuyasha against the tree and causing it to crack around the base.

Inuyasha held on tight, grabbing a hand full of Kouga's hair and pulling it so hard, it caused tears to come to Kouga's eyes. That just made the wolf's thrusting to become more frenzied. He moved his hand from Inuyasha's shoulder and he reached down to stroke Inuyasha's cock hard with each thrust.

Kouga let out a loud moan and threw his head back, when he felt Inuyasha tighten around him. He thrust up as fast and as hard as he could, causing Inuyasha to bounce up and down onto his thick cock.

Inuyasha howled out as he came into Kouga's hand. Kouga groaned through the weak-in-the-knees climaxes, as he emptied himself inside of Inuyasha.

He leaned his head against his mate's chest catching his breath. He let Inuyasha's legs down and they both dropped to the ground with Kouga under Inuyasha.

They were a mess, thick creamy cum was sticking to them, their hair was full of fallen leaves and sticking in every direction possible, and the tree they used for support was about to fall over.

They waited for their breaths to subside, and Inuyasha leaned up on his elbows and snarled down at Kouga.

"You did this on purpose. You knew I wouldn't be able to resist you if you touch my mark... stupid ass hole." Then he removed himself from Kouga and grabbed up his pants pulling them back on cussing and fussing.

"What the hell is your problem? You came to me this time." Kouga said

"You brought your stinking ass to the village flirting with Kagome, just to piss me off!" Inuyasha yelled

"So what if I did? " Kouga asked

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, "That's why I fucking hate you" Inuyasha hissed, and stormed off leaving an irritated but satisfied Kouga behind.

Back in the village

"Where have you been Inuyasha?" Kagome asked annoyed at the hanyou, "We need to finish helping the villagers!"

He mumbled something rudely and kept walking past her.

"What is his problem?" Kagome asked as her two friends came up beside her.

"I don't know. You know how he is." Miroku said as they turned back around to finished cleaning and repairing.

At Kouga's den

Kouga walked back to his den and tried to sneak in without being noticed.

"What do you think you are doing?" His aunt's voice asked from behind him, "Where have you been?" She added as he turned around to face her.

"I was just visiting Kagome's village." '_not a TOTAL lie' _he told himself as he watched every movement his aunt made.

"Do you think I do not know what you have been doing?" She asked, as she got closer to him.

_'Oh shit, she knows' _He thought "Um..." he tried to say.

"You have the smell of sex all over you along with that miko and hanyou's smell." She looked him in the eye. "What happened, did you get caught mating with the human by the half-breed and start fighting?" she asked.

That is why he brought Kagome the flowers to try to have some of her scent on himself. The strong perfumes Kagome used mixed with all the other smells so he was safe for now.

"No Oba, I didn't get caught, but I did fight with Inuyasha" He said hoping she would drop it.

She looked at him "I do not understand you Kouga I do not think she is worth all this trouble, every time you go to see her you end up fighting with the half-breed."

"I know, but sometimes it can't be helped" He said as he looked down.

"Whatever, you are going to get into something you can not get out of one of these days if you keep going on like this. I want what is best for you, and that human is not it, but if that is what you want I cannot stop you." She said as she gave him a small hug.

"Oh… And Kouga, you smell... go and take a bath" She told him with a smile. He smiled back and went to wash himself up.

Some time later

Kouga waited as long as he could before his need to see Inuyasha became too much to bear. (Which was only 2 days).

He went to the village and searched out Kagome. He made sure he got as close to her as possible. He accepted the food Kagome gave him, pissed his mate off and left. He knew Inuyasha would follow him fussing and complaining. And sure enough Inuyasha did.

They argued, called each other names, which escalated to pushing and fighting, then rolling in the grass, then have mad angry sex.

Inuyasha walked away saying he hated Kouga for touching him, and it would never happen again. So it went on that way for two weeks. Sometimes Kouga would show up every day, sometimes every two days.

Once when Kouga got stuck in one of the council meetings he couldn't meet with Inuyasha for 3 full days. By the time he had the hanyou alone he was so worked up that he didn't even last a full minute inside Inuyasha.

Inuyasha screamed and yelled at him for wasting time, and a fight broke out between the two. Inuyasha tried to storm away but, Kouga was horny and hard again. He needed and wanted his mate desperately.

He tackled Inuyasha and pulled him up on all fours. They had never done it in this position (A/N: that's funny considering they are both dogs of some sort) and when Kouga pushed himself into Inuyasha the hanyou reached back grabbing Kouga's thigh halting the progress.

"Damn…that hurts...hold on." Inuyasha said and Kouga held the position to let Inuyasha adjust for a few moments then he pushed forward without stopping. Kouga pulled back just a little and pushed forward. He kept doing this until he was almost full inside of Inuyasha.

Inuyasha cried out as he tried to stop the progress again, "I can't take it like this, something feels different." Inuyasha said

"Yes you can...You just need to relax." Kouga said without stopping. He pushed in farther and Inuyasha yelped in pain.

"You're hurting me." Inuyasha complained.

"I'm sorry, I can't hold back, I'll be quick." Kouga told Inuyasha and he grabbed his hips and buried his cock all the way inside Inuyasha.

"Shit...Shit...Shit" Inuyasha panted and closed his eyes. Kouga plunged deeper and deeper now grabbing the hanyou's shoulders to pull him back against him. The desire from the bond he had, took over and Inuyasha's pleas to stop fell in deaf ears.

Kouga pounded him as he took Inuyasha's cock in his hand and pumped him with his thrusts. That wasn't enough for Kouga, he had waited too many days and was too far-gone.

He took Inuyasha's hands and roughly pushed him down hard on his stomach. Inuyasha screamed when Kouga pulled his hands behind him and held him down giving him the fucking of his life. Kouga thrust harder and deeper listening to the whines and moans coming from Inuyasha.

Finally Kouga began to pant he growled "Oh...Here it comes" He pierced his fangs into Inuyasha's neck again as he shot hot cum inside of Inuyasha's body.

"Get off of me" Inuyasha pushed Kouga off of him and tried to get up but couldn't.

"What the hell is wrong with you? I said you were hurting me you dumb ass!" Inuyasha yelled

"I'm sorry," Kouga looked at Inuyasha and noticed and felt that the hanyou was in pain "I'm sorry I hurt you, I didn't mean to." He said ashamed, he had never been that out of control, but with mating season in a few days and the bond he couldn't help himself

Inuyasha moaned as he pulled himself into the foetal position "I feel horrible...and it's your fault." He hissed out in a painful voice.

Kouga watched Inuyasha and then he noticed a change in Inuyasha's scent. "Are you ok?…You smell different,.. what's wrong?" Kouga asked concerned

"You just fucked me into the ground, what do you think is wrong with me?" Inuyasha moaned again.

Kouga went over to him and picked him up.

"What do you think you are doing?" Inuyasha fussed.

"I'm taking you to the lake to clean you up." Kouga answered.

Inuyasha wanted to keep arguing but his body hurt so he let Kouga carry him to the lake, wash him off and dress him.

Inuyasha could hardly walk, his ass and body hurt. He felt like his insides were moving around and it was painful. Kouga watched him as he walked him half way back to the village, "Are you sure you are ok?" Kouga asked again. He could smell and feel the sickness coming from Inuyasha, and something else.

Inuyasha glared ,"I'm fine you rapist,...but I wouldn't be like this if you would have stopped when I told you." He limped away as fast as he could and paused, "Oh... I still hate you, and this won't happen again." He threw over his shoulder causing Kouga to laugh.

Kouga walked back to his den wondering what was wrong with Inuyasha '_why does he smell different? Maybe I hurt him real bad this time_' he would just have to figure it out the next time he visited.

TWO DAYS LATER

Inuyasha woke up to the feeling of nausea for the second day in a row. He jumped up and tried to run to the forest, but ended up vomiting on the ground in front of the hut.

"Uugh, Inuyasha. That's disgusting" Kagome said as she walked by.

Inuyasha groaned and wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve.

"Are you alright Inuyasha" Miroku asked, walking up to him.

"Yeah,...I feel better now." Inuyasha said as he crossed his arms over his stomach.

"Are you sure your alright?" Sango now asked, walking up to him too.

Inuyasha nodded, "I think I just need to lay down, I feel tired." He turned and went into the hut.

"I hope its nothing that is going to get me sick," Kagome said making a face.

"Its probably something he ate." Miroku offered.

Sango didn't say anything. She knew the half-demon never got ill. She had been watching Inuyasha for a few days now, noticing how he would vanish for hours, and come back looking angry and confused.

She also thought about how much Kouga kept coming around to so call 'see Kagome' and leave, with Inuyasha following shortly after. Then it clicked to her... '_They were mated now_, _then that means_... her thoughts trailed off as Kagome began talking to her. Sango was going to get to the bottom of this and soon. For now she let Inuyasha rest.

Kouga's den

Kouga was starting to get jumpy and nervous. He would only have two more days to come up with a decision about his mate.

Things with Inuyasha were progressing. Even though the hanyou refused to let Kouga get close to him emotionally, the sex was great. Inuyasha always reminded Kouga he hated him and that it was the last time they would have sex, but then he would always come back.

Kouga had never been with a male before, and he knew if it weren't for the bond he would never have seduced Inuyasha. Now all he could think about was the hanyou. He knew he wanted Inuyasha but he wasn't sure how he felt about him.

Because of the bond he would have to see Inuyasha for the rest of his life and have some sort of intimate contact with him.

He could try to find a female wolf when the packs came, to make the council happy, and keep visiting the dog demon every three days. Or he could give up everything and be with Inuyasha.

He thought there was no way that his pack would accept Inuyasha as a mate for him because he needed an heir to continue his bloodline. He could give the title of alpha male to his cousin but the little twerp wasn't even close to being as responsible as Kouga was and wasn't willing to settle down yet. Besides Shinjo always disappeared around mating season.

As Kouga walked to the village where his mate was, he noticed that there was no moon out . Kouga was undecided about what to do. '_Could I give up everything for Inuyasha? Do I want to? Will he even want to be with me?_' He asked himself.

He didn't want to admit he had fallen for Inuyasha but he knew he had and he wasn't sure how Inuyasha felt about him. They never talked about love or a relationship. They just argued, fought, had sex, and parted. It was comfortable that way.

He walked it to the village looking for a head of white hair but not finding it. Then he smelt his mate in the direction of Kagome's hut.

Inuyasha knew that Kouga found out about his human side, but he felt weak and didn't want Kouga to see him like this. He knew the wolf would be coming for him for him today, but he couldn't go and meet Kouga, ashamed of his weaker form. It was getting late and he watched the forest wondering if Kouga was going to show up any time soon.

He was getting used to Kouga's visits. He wouldn't have chosen Kouga as a mate in a million years, but fate was funny that way. He wanted to hate the wolf but Kouga always made him feel hot. Kouga made his body burn with passion, with a simple touch.

He was upset Kouga only wanted him because of a mistake that happened. It was Kagome's fault that he was even in this situation.

If it weren't for Kagome sitting him he wouldn't even care about Kouga at all. Now he was starting to care about the wolf more and more.

Suddenly he was brought out of his thoughts when a hand grabbed him from the side. He jumped slightly and turned to see Kouga crouching there beside him.

'_Damn human senses' _He cursed himself. Kouga gave him a toothy grin as he ran a hand through his black hair.

"Come with me." Kouga said in a whisper as he pulled Inuyasha to his feet.

"No,...Look at me," Inuyasha said he didn't want to leave the village in his human form.

"You look good," Kouga said as he dragged Inuyasha away form the hut and towards the forest.

"I'm human."

"And ?" Kouga finally stopped and turned to look at Inuyasha.

"I feel weak like this." Inuyasha confessed tugging at his black locks with the hand Kouga wasn't holding.

"We all have our weaker forms" Kouga said as he turned around and started to walk again.

"Yea, what's yours?" Inuyasha grumbled not believing Kouga.

"This one." Kouga said pointing his thumb at himself.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow not understanding... "What do you mean by 'This one' ?"

"I'll show you, only if you make me a promise."

"What?"

"Promise me that you will never say that you are weak, because you're not. I've seen you fight in this form and there is nothing weak about you"

Inuyasha wanted to argue, and turn back around, but he didn't, "Fine." He mumbled as he let himself be dragged into the forest.

"Besides, I can't have a weakling as a mate." Kouga joked and gave a small smile.

"Stand here." He stepped back form Inuyasha and said "I'm only doing this for you."

Inuyasha nodded his head and stood back waiting to see what he was going to show him . Then a bright blue light surrounded Kouga's body as he slowly transformed .

While Inuyasha watched Kouga transform, Kagome was sitting across from Sango and Miroku inside the hut, talking.

Kagome pulled out the last of the lollipops from her large yellow backpack and held them out for the small fox demon. Shippo forgot all about the fact that Kagome could not touch him and took the lollipops as he jumped into her lap.

It only took a few seconds for them all to realize the fact that he was sitting in her lap and to every one's surprise nothing happened to him.

"Look ! I..I can touch him... I can hold him!" Kagome squealed as she jumped up with Shippo in her arms and spun around, "I can't wait to tell Inuyasha" She laughed as she ran to the door. '_We can finally be together!_' She told herself as she opened up the entrance of the hut.

"Where is he?" She said stepping all the way outside and looking around as far as she could see.

"Isn't he outside?" Sango asked standing up and joining her friend outside.

"No." Kagome was worried especially since tonight was a new moon, "He's been running off a lot lately, but he should know better than to do it tonight."

"Maybe we should go look for him?" Miroku offered seeing the worry in Kagome's face.

"Yes, let's hurry; sometimes he can be so dumb, always running off and tonight of all nights." Kagome fussed.

"Where should we start looking?" Sango asked

"Shippo, can you smell his scent anywhere?" Kagome asked

"Yes... let's go that way," he held up his small paw and pointed to the left of the forest his nose moving up and down as he took in he air around him "Kouga's scent also smells fresh and is in the same direction as Inuyasha"

Sango looked at Miroku and mouthed 'Oh no'. She hoped Inuyasha wasn't with Kouga, but she knew better.

"I hope he isn't trying to take advantage of him while he's in his human form" Sango whispered as she watched Kagome run off in the direction Shippo was pointing in, and then followed after her.

They hurried through the forest and came to a clearing and stopped. Kagome stood in shock as she watched the scene play out before her.

Inuyasha's breath caught as he watched Kouga change into his wolf form. It seemed so easy for Kouga to change from one form to the other. The large wolf sat down in front of Inuyasha and he was able to look him straight in the eyes. Inuyasha brought his hand up and ran it through Kouga's soft fur. Kouga bowed his head and lightly tapped Inuyasha under the chin playfully. Inuyasha laughed and brought his other hand up and over Kouga's head.

Kouga watched Inuyasha and sensed the sadness in his mate. Kouga perked up his ears and gave a tiny whine. Inuyasha held both hands over Kouga's face pulling the wolf close to him.

"I'll never be able to transform like this, and I'll never be able to control my full demon form" He chocked out.

Kouga whimpered and licked Inuyasha from his chin to his cheek to his hairline, tasting his mate, causing Inuyasha to smile. He threw both arms around the wolf burying his face in the soft fur. Kouga sniffed and licked the back of Inuyasha's neck tasting him again, loving every moment he was in his mate's arms.

Inuyasha let him out of the hug but continued to hold on to him. Kouga licked him again on the cheek and then moved to his lips licking and tasting. Inuyasha laughed out loud and nipped Kouga's nose.

Kouga raised his front paws and pushed Inuyasha down onto his back and began to lick his face some more.

"Kouga...stop that." Inuyasha laughed, trying to push the wolf off of him. The wolf looked down at his laughing mate, then slowly transformed back into his original form. Inuyasha, still smiling, looked into the blue eyes of the man straddling him.

Sango and Miroku finally caught up with Kagome and Shippo. Seeing the mortified look on her face, they turned to look at what she was staring at and they also stood in shock .

Kouga dipped his head and licked Inuyasha on his cheek, then moved to his ear, neck and back till he reached his lips. Slowly he outlined Inuyasha's lips with his tongue causing a soft moan to escape his mate's mouth.

Kouga took that as a good sign and attached his mouth to Inuyasha's kissing him softly at first until Inuyasha grabbed the back of his head pulling him closer. Kouga felt twice the pleasure as he pressed his mouth harder against Inuyasha's.

Kouga felt Inuyasha's erection brush against his, through their clothes and moaned into his mouth, thrusting his hips down against Inuyasha's. Inuyasha's hands went to Kouga's back to bring him closer as they ground their covered erections together.

"I..I can't ...in.. human form." Inuyasha panted.

"Shhhh." Kouga said as he slowly undressed them.

Kagome gasped out as she covered Shippo's innocent eyes and watched the one she loved with the wolf demon. Everyone else stood there speechless as they watched Kouga and Inuyasha kiss and take off each other's clothes.

They could see he was fine under Kouga and seemed to be enjoying himself as they heard his moans of passion.

"Let's go Kagome." Sango said as she tried to pull the miko away.

"What's going on, why..." Kagome was on the verge of tears. "Why is he..." she chocked , not able to finish her sentence as tears ran down her face.

"We can ask him about it later, let's go before we are caught." Sango pleaded but really she didn't want Kagome to lose control again after all her hard work.

Inuyasha had his hands in Kouga's hair as his mouth was devoured, their hands roamed against each other's bodies. Inuyasha spread his legs to accommodate Kouga more as he thrust his hips up again and again.

Kouga pulled his mouth from Inuyasha's as he caught the hair at the back of his mate's head, pulling it back to taste the skin on Inuyasha's neck. He groaned as he bit onto Inuyasha's neck. He sucked and licked. Then moved to look Inuyasha's face seeing the lust in his eyes.

"I just want to taste you." Kouga purred. Not only could he feel the lust he felt the uncertainty coming from his mate.

"Ok, but I can't do anymore than that tonight." Inuyasha said huskily.

Kouga grinned and claimed Inuyasha's mouth again in a heated kiss and his hands moved to Inuyasha's sides to grab his hips. His mouth left Inuyasha's, and his tongue moved slowly down the hanyou's naked body. Inuyasha moaned out loud and Kouga was so into his mate that he never realized Kagome was as close as she was to them.

Kouga's head snapped up and he looked into Kagome's eyes.

"Shit,...Kagome," Kouga said causing Inuyasha to turn his head in Kagome's direction.

Kagome looked at them both with hurt and hate, she couldn't believe her eyes. Inuyasha pushed Kouga off of him and stood up to talk to Kagome, but he was at a lost for words.

"Kagome ..." Inuyasha started.

"SHUT-UP!" She yelled ,"How could you do this to me? I knew some thing was going on, when you kept running off. You told me you were sick and I believed you." She cried.

"I was sick...you seen me throwing up and I.." Inuyasha tried but Kagome cut him off

"Why would you be with him of all people... he is a boy." She narrowed her eyes, "You are sick Inuyasha!"

Kouga stood and got their dresses. He tried to hand Inuyasha his clothes. He could feel all the emotions running through Inuyasha from shock, fear, worry, then to regret.

Kouga then turned his head to the side and noticed the others coming from their hiding spot among the trees.

"Kagome this isn't about you." Kouga also tried but she started to yell at him.

"Like hell it doesn't, You knew I loved Inuyasha and you took him from me. You are a lying piece of shit! Telling me you love me and stealing Inuyasha away!"

"He was never yours!" Kouga was a little upset at her for trying to claim _his_ mate as her own.

"Kouga." Inuyasha said as he looked at him, then he turned his attention to the angry miko "Kagome please listen.."

"NO! I am tired of this. I came to tell you that I could touch you again and that I want to be with you, but you're off screwing someone else!" She yelled.

Inuyasha got mad at her for yelling at him and began to yell back.

"I wouldn't be screwing anyone else if you wouldn't have sat me, making me fall on Kouga!" He clenched his fists to his side.

"What?' Kagome asked looking at him with rage.

"This is your fault. You made me fall on Kouga when you sat me . When I fell, he accidentally bit me marking me as his mate." Inuyasha informed her.

She remembered that day, and gasped '_All the times Inuyasha ran off he was running to be with Kouga'_ She thought and held her mouth open in shock.

"How could you? After everything I did for you?" She didn't care if it was her fault or not. She was hurt and angry. Inuyasha was supposed to be with her and not anyone else.

"How dare you blame this on me? I didn't make you fall under him did I? No! I didn't make you come out here to lay on your back like a bitch in heat." She yelled at Inuyasha.

Shocked and hurt Inuyasha growled, "It is your fault Kagome, you shouldn't have sat me! And I am not a bitch in heat!" He screamed back.

"Then that makes you a whore," Kagome was mad and disgusted at him, "at least if you were in heat there would be an excuse for what you did." Kagome spat out.

Everyone gasped out and looked at her.

"You have no right to call him that. It was your fault this happened, so you need to calm down." Kouga spoke up glaring at Kagome. He could feel Inuyasha's heartache and it pissed him off.

"You," She screamed at Kouga, "You shut up. I will never forgive either of you. I will not be second to anyone else anymore" She pushed Shippo into Miroku's arms and took off running.

"Kagome wait..." Sango tried to stop her

"Let's hurry after her" Miroku said and they took off after Kagome.

Inuyasha tried to follow but Kouga stopped him. "You might want to put on your clothes ." He said as he handed him his things.

Inuyasha looked down, blushing at the fact that everyone had seen him naked , and quickly got dressed. He stumbled away from Kouga quietly sobbing. Angry at himself for being weak when it came to the wolf, and for hurting Kagome.

Kouga went after him, hoping to make things better for Inuyasha. When he got to the hanyou, he grabbed him by the arm, spring him around to face him.

"Don't believe anything she said, none of it was true." Kouga tried to reassure Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked at him, feeling ashamed for crying. Kouga urged him into his arms and held him close.

Kouga held him until his sobs subsided. He could smell the change in his mate.

"Inuyasha when were you sick" Kouga asked looking at his human mate move unsteadily in his arms like he was ready to pass out.

"I have been ill for a few days." Inuyasha replied as he tried to get comfortable in Kouga's arms.

"So have I. But you smell different, like your ill, and something else. Are you going to be ok?" He asked as he held Inuyasha

"Yeah... I'm just upset about all of this" Inuyasha answered

"Let's go back to the village, maybe she will talk to us once she cools down." Kouga offered

"I think I should go alone and try to fix this,...I'll see you later." Inuyasha said and he tried to walk away.

"I'm not letting you walk alone in this form... I'll walk you back!" Kouga stated firmly and Inuyasha was too tired to argue.

As Inuyasha walked next to Kouga he wasn't sure how he felt about what had happened he just hoped Kagome would forgive him and things with Kouga would be ok. He didn't know what his and Kouga's relationship was because Kouga never said anything about loving him. He knew he had feeling for Kouga but was it enough to hurt Kagome for?

They were at the village and there was no sign of the others.

"Where is everyone?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know," Kouga said, "I don't smell their scents anywhere."

Inuyasha sighed and said "Do you think Kagome will forgive us?"

"I am not sure,... I'll stay here with you tonight so you won't be alone." Kouga looked at Inuyasha worried that he may pass out.

Inuyasha hesitated ..."Ok..." Kouga sat down and pulled Inuyasha into his lap.

"Get some rest" Kouga said as he held his mate to him.

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo could not find Kagome. They had been looking for about two hours before they headed back to their hut. Once they got back to the village, they saw Inuyasha curled up against Kouga and he looked sound asleep.

Sango and Miroku were torn; Inuyasha looked so peaceful and happy with Kouga, yet Kagome was heart broken and out in the woods alone.

Looking around Shippo asked, "Where could Kagome be?"

"Maybe she went home. That's what she usually does when Inuyasha upsets her." Miroku answered

Sango sighed "Well we better leave those two alone for now, and go inside and wait till the morning to find Kagome" she said, they all agreed and went inside the hut.

Kagome ran through unfamiliar woods as tears ran down her face. She cried hard as she ran farther into the forest. Tree branches left dirt and scratches all over her face and body. '_How could he_' she thought , _'How could he pick Kouga over me? How could he do this to me again, when he knows he is everything to me.' _Suddenly she heard sounds behind her. She kept running trying to get away from what ever it was.

She turned around, thinking that maybe it was Inuyasha coming for her to apologize.

"Inuyasha?" She called out "Is that you?"

There was no answer. She looked through the trees and turned to run again, as she heard more noise coming her way.

It was so dark that Kagome couldn't see the ground and tripped over a fallen tree branch sending her crashing into the ground. She turned over quickly to see what was coming for her and then she felt intense heat in her side as the jewel started to burn within her. She noticed that the glow from the jewel wasn't pink like it should have been, it was almost pitch black.

'_What's happening?_' She wondered as she looked around frantically.

The pain from falling and the black glowing jewel left her feeling numb. She started shaking and rested her head on the ground, her mind racing as her eyes darted side to side. She knew something was in that forest with her, 'no' her mind was screaming '_Inuyasha... help me.._..'

A misted purple miasma slowly clouded the woods around the paralyzed miko as a low voice echoed in her head... "Kagome" it repeated her name over and over. Her eyes widened in fear as the voice got louder as if it was getting closer, her chest tightened as her heart thumped faster and faster.

Leaves rustled and branches snapped as a figure emerged from the trees above her. She completely stopped breathing as blood red eyes pierced down at her... a low dry chuckle escaped from deep within the figure's throat.

"Na...Naraku..." Was all she was able to squeeze out before her entire being was sucked into a world of darkness.

I would like to thank: Every one who reviewed.

TAC: FINALLY I'm finished ! Raise your hand if your confused, I know I know in the beginning I said " Naraku is destroyed" but you know cockroaches don't die. ( I know he's a spider demon. but that phrase fits him don't you think? ) All will be explained in later chapters. I know bringing Naraku back has been done before but it's not what you think.

Signed: Sesshy'sfavhuman :P


	6. From friend to enemy

Chapter 6: FROM FRIEND TO ENEMY

Kouga's eyes may have been closed but he was alert and aware of everything. Inuyasha slept in his human form, cuddled up against him. Kouga smiled as he bent his head and took in the scent of Inuyasha.

'_What is different about his scent?' _he wondered as he stroked Inuyasha's hair.

"He never sleeps in that form." Sango stood in the doorway, clad in her full demon slayer gear and glaring at the wolf.

"I never knew that . . ." Kouga didn't even look up at her. "He was upset, so I stayed with him"

Sango was so torn about what to do. She wanted to scream at them, she was so angry that they hurt Kagome, but they looked so happy together and Inuyasha was actually sleeping.

'_He must really trust Kouga,_' she thought and decided to not be angry for the moment.

"We need to get an early start, and go look for Kagome," she said looking down at him

Without thinking, Kouga said, "We didn't know she was going to catch us." Then he looked up at Sango.

The look on her face went from calm to irritated in half a second. She snatched her boomerang up, ready to crack Kouga's head.

"Wait . . .wait I didn't mean it like that." Kouga held up his hands "I meant, I didn't mean to hurt her," he stated. "Inuyasha's my mate because of her, and I have every right to be with him," he finished as an after thought.

Sango lowered her weapon, her eyes still flashing slightly.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you both about. You wouldn't need Inuyasha unless it is mating season . . . unless something else is going on . . ."

Kouga knew he'd have to tell the truth sooner or later, but he didn't want anyone to think that he was with Inuyasha just because of the bond. He cared about the hanyou and was starting to have some emotions, _real_ emotions for him. He had even decided that his mate was more important than his pack and was going to stay with Inuyasha.

"It's true I didn't have to come for him, and at first it was because I needed to, but now its because I want to. I care about him. A lot. I'm even starting to . . . develop feelings for him." Kouga admitted.

Sango was shocked, to say the least, at his confession of deep affection for Inuyasha but she still had questions.

"Why did you need to see him?"

Kouga looked down to his lap surprised that Inuyasha was still asleep and sighed, "Because . . . .I'm bonded to him." He looked up and saw the shock in her eyes.

"The same day he became my mate I became bonded to him. I swallowed a lot of his blood, causing me to be bonded to him . . . If I'm not able to touch him at least every three days, I'll get depressed, go crazy, and search him out, forcing him to mate with me." Kouga watched the emotions play across Sango's face.

"I can feel all of his emotions. If we complete the bond we will both become stronger and can go longer without touching each other so much, but the down side to completing it is the uncontrolled need to be with your mate."

Sango couldn't say anything. She thought only Inuyasha was affected by this mess.

"Does he know?" she asked pointing to Inuyasha.

"No, not yet. I wanted to get to know him before I told him. I can't take him to the den because my pack won't accept him. So, if he wants me too . . ."

Everything went silent and a light breeze filled the air. Golden rays peeked over the hills and the sun began to rise slowly. A glowing light surrounded the sleeping hanyou's body as his hair turned from raven black to silver. Ears emerged from the thickness of his bangs . . .

". . . I'll leave my pack to be with him," Kouga finished, not noticing Inuyasha's transformation

"You'll do what?" Inuyasha said, his autumn eyes looking up at the wolf demon.

Kouga gazed at Inuyasha as he got up from his lap and sat up straight

'_How much did he hear?_' Kouga thought.

"You don't understand . . . I want to be with you and . . ." he was cut off by Shippou and Miroku.

"Did Kagome come back?" Shippou asked as he hurried out of the hut, sniffing around.

"Kagome didn't come back?" Inuyasha asked, worry weaving its way into his tone.

"No . . . she ran into the forest and we lost her," Sango explained, looking at Kouga with raised eyebrows, silently asking him to tell Inuyasha about the bond.

"She was really mad at me this time," Inuyasha murmured as he held his head down in shame. He snapped it back up, and covered his mouth with his hand. He groaned and quickly stood up. Kouga started to feel ill too, and he also stood up, asking Inuyasha, "What's wrong?"

Inuyasha couldn't even answer. He bolted to the bushes at the edge of the village vomiting. Sango and Miroku ran after Inuyasha checking to see if he was ok. Kouga watched them all run off, wishing he couldn't feel the horrible feeling of Inuyasha throwing up.

When Inuyasha returned, he looked like hell. He was groaning and dragging his feet. Sango and Miroku followed closely behind him, asking if he was alright.

"I'm fine," he said, as he looked at Kouga. Inuyasha slowly straightened up; to show everyone he was fine.

"Let's start looking for Kagome," he suggested, hoping everyone would quit fussing over him.

Sango was about to speak when Miroku said, "We thought you could go to the well, and see if she went back to her time." Miroku completely forgot about Inuyasha being ill.

Kouga's eyebrows shot up. "What are you talking about? Her time?" he inquired in confusion.

Everyone eyed Miroku, looked at Kouga then back to Miroku. Inuyasha turned to face Kouga, he wanted to hurry and go look for Kagome so he said, "It's the old bone eaters well."

"Inuyasha!" Sango exclaimed elbowing him in the side.

He glared at her.

"I just want to hurry and find Kagome."

Kouga still looked confused, but Inuyasha didn't give him a chance to ask any questions.

"Kouga we'll tell you everything on the way. Lets go," Inuyasha stated and started running in the direction of the well.

Sango and Miroku followed Inuyasha, explaining everything they could about the well and Kagome's time to Kouga. Once they got to the there they looked around for Kagome.

"So, you're telling me that this well is some sort of time portal or something to Kagome's world?" Kouga asked disbelievingly.

"Yeah, and every time she and I fight, she runs back to her time to get away from me," Inuyasha replied, stopping and looking into the well. "I don't smell her scent anywhere," he added, concerned and afraid they wouldn't find Kagome.

"Go see if she went back home anyway," Sango insisted.

"Fine. I'll be right back," Inuyasha grumped some, as he jumped into the well, and disappeared into a blue light.

Kouga gasped, "He vanished?" He was stunned to see that they were telling the truth about the well.

"He'll be back," Sango reassured him, then glanced at Miroku. "If Inuyasha doesn't find her there, where should we look?"

"We should go back to the forest, and start from there," Miroku offered.

"I can go get some of my men to help, the more of us looking, the faster we'll find her," Kouga piped in.

They talked about places to look while waiting for Inuyasha to return. Before too much longer, the half demon jumped over the edge of the well, disappointed.

"She didn't go home. She hasn't been home in over a month." Inuyasha looked worried that something had happened to her. He started to feel guilty and sad.

"This is all my fault," he moaned, his head dropping and his ears flattening to his skull.

"It's not your fault, so stop thinking that," Kouga stated sternly. "I'll go to my den and get help, you guys start looking in the forest." He tried to reassure Inuyasha, as he felt everything his mate was feeling. "Don't worry we'll find her," Kouga added.

Inuyasha nodded a quiet thank-you to Kouga. Then he, Sango, and Miroku started walking back to the village, as Kouga headed for his den.

At Kouga's den

Kouga was greeted by angry and worried council members as soon as he entered the den.

"Where have you been? We have a festival and a mating ceremony to prepare for!" Naoko demanded.

"I had more important things to take care of," Kouga answered back.

"What is more important than the Ceremony?" Reizo asked, folding his arms and narrowing his eyes. Silence ensued as the council scrutinized him and raising his irritation. Finally, it shattered with what was spoken next.

"You haven't brought back the human to become your mate as you promised . . . tomorrow is the festival . . . so we'll be choosing a mate for you," Naoko said firmly.

"I told you before, I'll do what's required of me. Kagome's missing, and I have come to get some men to help find her," Kouga ground out, his fists clenched as he answered both questions at once.

"The human is not our concern. We'll not waste time or energy on such foolishness," Reizo snapped at him, a scowl crossing the wolf demon's features.

Kouga growled, ready to explode, but Chiyo's small hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Kouga," she stated in a clear voice, a glare landing on the council members, "come with me." The males were upsetting her nephew, and she dared them to say something to her. Then she pulled Kouga into her room, leaving the men behind.

"I heard the girl is lost," she began. "Why do you allow yourself to care so much for her?" She paused then asked, "She is a priestess. She is human. Why all of this concern?" Chiyo expressed _her_ concern to him.

"Yes, she's a priestess, and she's human. She's also in need of help. I can't turn my back on her. She's . . . my friend," Kouga said.

Chiyo blinked, shock crossing her features. "Your friend! Are you telling me all the times you ran off to see her you never made it past being her friend?" she voiced out.

"Oba, things got complicated," he whined to her.

Chiyo narrowed her eyes at him. "You better tell me what is going on. NOW!" she growled, causing Kouga to jump.

"Oba . . . I don't know how to tell you. I don't want you to be disappointed in me . . ." He paused then lowered his head. "I'm going to leave the pack."

"What? What could cause you to want to do such a thing?" she demanded. "Kouga, no human is worth leaving your pack or your family."

Kouga sighed and his shoulders slumped. "I wouldn't be leaving for Kagome." He kept his head down. "I'd be leaving for Inuyasha," he whispered

Chiyo couldn't believe what she just heard. "Why . . .why would you do that?" Then she froze as she watched him sink to the ground with his knees to his chest, and his head on his knees.

She quickly lowered herself down beside him and wrapped her arms around him, cradling him close. "Please, Kouga . . . please tell me what happened," she begged.

Kouga leaned into her arms for a while then began to tell her everything that had been happening between him and Inuyasha, from when Kagome "sat" him and how he'd been trying to cope since then. She was stunned to say the least, but now she really disliked Kagome for putting Kouga in his current situation.

"When I caught you trying to sneak in here last week, had you just come from seeing him?" she inquired.

"Yeah . . . The worst thing about it all is that Kagome caught us together last night. She ran off, now we can't find her," Kouga murmured as he pulled himself from her arms. "I need Shijo, Hakkaku, Ginta, and anyone else willing to help me look for her."

Chiyo could care less if Kagome was lost or found, her main concern was Kouga and his mate.

"Kouga, your first priority is your mate, who you are _bonded_ to. Not some jealous human girl," she snapped him. "You have _mated _with a hanyou you're also _bonded_ to." She looked at him hoping he would get the hint.

"But . . ." Kouga started Chiyo cut him off.

"Don't 'but' me. Kouga, you should know by now how the bond works. It doesn't matter if he's male, or that it wasn't mating season. You need to bring him here to see Aboshi."

Kouga looked confused. "Why?" With so much on his mind, he was not thinking straight.

She licked her lips. "You're bonded to him. You mated with him. He could be carrying your pups," she said, shaking her head at her nephew.

Kouga looked at her strange. Then it all started coming back to him. _'The bond, Inuyasha's sickness_, _all the hanyou's crazy mixed up emotions, the pain in his stomach'_

"I . . . I forgot about," he whispered but didn't finish.

He jumped up, pulling his aunt with him. "What am I going to do? The council won't accept him," he stated, panicking some.

"Who says they won't? Reizo was also born from a male hanyou and Lord Iwazumi of the East. Both his parents died before you were born," she informed him. Kouga's eyes almost popped out of his head at that.

"They will not turn him away if he's your mate. They definitely will not turn him away if he's carrying your pups," she told him.

"I didn't think you would take this, this well. You always called him half-breed," Kouga said.

"What was I suppose to call him? You acted like you hated him, and you called him worse names than that," she shrugged. "I will accept anyone you truly love and who loves you in return."

"I never said I love him," Kouga tried to argue.

"Right, you were going to leave your pack and family for a man you still hate," she smirked, winking at him.

Kouga smiled and hugged her. "Oba, I gotta go tell Inuyasha the news, and bring him back here. Can you tell Shinjo and the others to meet me in the old priestess village, to help find Kagome?" he asked, grinning.

"Yes . . . yes, I'll tell them. Now hurry, go get your mate and bring him home," she smiled back and let him go.

He ignored all the questions and outbursts from the council as he dashed for the main entrance, then bolted out the cave to go get his pregnant mate.

At the village

Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku searched for hours before they finally decided to go back to the village to rest and eat.

Inuyasha was so tired, he had started to nod off while they were eating. Sango thought it would be a good time to talk to him.

"Inuyasha," she called out gently. He opened his eyes to look at her. "I know you're tired but I need to talk to you," she told him

Miroku looked at them and listened as Sango continued, "You've been sick the past few days, and now you're falling asleep while we're eating. That isn't normal for you."

"So . . . what's your point?" he asked tiredly.

"I think I know what's wrong with you," Sango began, "so I know this is going to sound crazy, but I think you're . . ." She was cut off by the cry of "Kagome's back!" from outside.

They all turned to look at the door and Miroku stood up.

Inuyasha whispered, "Kagome?"

Sango got up and followed Miroku as he walked out of the hut. Inuyasha sat on the ground for a few seconds then he too stood and followed them out.

When they got outside they watched Shippou run and jump into Kagome's arms. Kagome was a little dirty but other than that she looked perfectly fine. She stood in the center of the village, dressed in a priestess outfit similar to Kikyo's and with a bow at her side. Kagome's face was expressionless, as she held Shippou in her arms, and watched Sango and Miroku approach her.

"Kagome!" Shippou cried out again. "Where have you been?"

Kagome didn't answer him.

"Kagome," Sango said as she looked her. "We were so worried about you. Where did you go?"

Still no answer.

"Kagome, we looked every where for you . . . are you ok?" Miroku inquired.

Kagome watched them all and let a slow smile come to her lips.

"Yes. I'm fine. I just need time to think about things." Then she looked around them, and watched as Inuyasha approached.

"Kagome," Inuyasha murmured as he walked up to her. Kagome stared at him. Anger and jealousy stabbed at her heart.

'_Your eyes are my eyes,' _ran through Kagome's mind. She shook her head and smiled at Inuyasha.

"Yes, Inuyasha?" She spoke with no emotion, even though a smile plastered itself on her face. She handed Shippou to Miroku.

"Um . . . about last night," Inuyasha started. "I didn't mean to hurt you, it's just that . . . I… um . ..I'm Kouga's mate," he stuttered, hoping she would understand.

"What do you expect me to say about that. You still went to be with him, when I was here waiting for you. Tell me why is that?" she sneered.

"I couldn't help it. When he came for me I just . . . needed him," he tried to explain somewhat lamely.

"You tried to blame being bit and marked on me then you kept your relationship with him a secret from me. Why would you do that!" Kagome yelled

"It _is_ your fault," Inuyasha said, annoyed that she had yelled at him. "You made him do this to me." He pulled his collar down to show her his mark.

"How dare you blame that on me! Just because you were lonely and couldn't touch me, you went to the first person who put their hands on you!" she spat.

"I didn't ask to be his mate. I didn't even want to be his mate. It was a mistake. I didn't mean to hurt you Kagome." He tried to apologize again.

Kagome listened to what he said . '_Your ears are my ears,'_ echoed in her mind.. She looked around and became more angry at the hanyou.

"You didn't have to go running off to him. We could have found a way to remove it. So it's your fault, not mine. Remember all the times you couldn't touch me? Guess what, you can touch me now. See?" she yelled as she pushed Inuyasha causing him to stumble back.

"I'm really sorry, Kagome. I didn't mean it. I didn't mean to hurt you. You're my best friend . . . I'm so sorry," he murmured, practically begging for forgiveness.

Kagome heard the word "friend" from Inuyasha's mouth. _'Your voice is my voice,_' came the words again, and she glared at him.

"Well, it's nice to know that I'm only your friend. I think I should let you know that you never really meant anything to me. I only needed you on this journey to help find the jewel, and get it back," she declared, every word dripping with venom.

"What?" He knew she was hurt, but surely she couldn't mean that. "We've spent a lot of time together and I consider you my best friend," he told her.

"Well, I never thought of us as friends. Fiends don't lie or hurt each other."

Her words hurt his heart but he tried again. He had to make her see that she had meant something to him and still did. "Kagome, I know I hurt you and I know that you're angry at me, but I still care about you a lot. I truly am sorry that I hurt you."

"Look, we will never be friends. I am the most powerful miko around, I can't go around befriending demons. Or half breeds for that matter. Sure, I may have had a little crush on you, but now you mean absolutely nothing to me. Go be with that lying wolf. I think you two deserve each other. I'm way too good for any of you," she told him coldly.

Finally Sango spoke up, unable to contain her irritation anymore. "Kagome, I know they hurt you, but you don't have to be so hateful to Inuyasha. He is your friend and he does care for you. It really isn't his fault this happened to him," she said, feeling sympathy for Inuyasha. The hanyou had a crushed expression on his face.

"Sango, I am a priestess. I am supposed to stay away from demons and keep evil away from this village. You, being a demon slayer, should slay them. Not become their friends. Some slayer you are," Kagome scoffed.

"Why you," Sango tried to go after her, but Miroku stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"Sango, let it go." Miroku said

"NO, MIROKU!" she shouted. Miroku pulled her arm getting her attention.

"She's hurt. We should leave her alone for a little while," the monk stated, trying to be reasonable about the whole situation, though he, too, felt that Kagome's words had been out of line.

"Fine," Sango snarled through gritted teeth, and glared at the miko.

Kagome watched Inuyasha with evil eyes the entire time she and Sango had talked. Inuyasha didn't know what to say, his heart was breaking.

"Kagome, I . . ." he began but felt and heard Kouga coming.

"Inuyasha, I need to talk to you," Kouga said as he approached the group.

Kagome's cold brown eyes stared at Kouga with a menacing glare. _'Your hands are my hands,' _ran through her mind, and she turned to Sango.

"Sango . . . Let me show you how to do your job," Kagome said in a harsh tone as she pulled an arrow from her back and quickly loaded it in its bow. She pulled back on the bowstring aiming at Kouga.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sango questioned with Miroku's hand still on her arm. She watched Kagome with anger and fear.

"Kagome . . . No . . . don't do it!" Miroku cried out, watching Kagome as realization dawned on him as to what she was going to do.

"Silence, you letch!" Kagome shouted.

Kouga stopped walking and looked at Kagome as she aimed her bow and arrow at him.

Inuyasha turned to look at him then back to Kagome.

"Kagome, what . . ." Inuyasha whispered and started to back up towards Kouga.

"What the hell is going on?" Inuyasha heard Kouga ask from behind him

"Die, you demon filth!" Kagome yelled and letting the arrow fly.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion from that point on. Kouga's eyes grew wide and he braced himself for the impact.

"NO!" someone cried out.

Suddenly Kouga felt two hands on his shoulders pushing him down to the ground. He watched Inuyasha's face contort in pain and he felt the sting in his back, as the arrow went straight through Inuyasha's chest. Inuyasha was thrown forward on to the ground, face first making him land next to Kouga.

Inuyasha's blood pooled beneath him as the end of the arrow stuck out of his back.

Kouga rushed to Inuyasha's side, ignoring the pain in his back. He tried to pull the arrow out, but the blue light stung his hand.

Kouga's heart was racing as he turned Inuyasha's body over. The wolf sat on his knees and rested his mate's head in his lap. He could hear the screams and commotion around him.

"Inuyasha," Kouga whimpered, his throat went dry as his eyes swelled with tears, and he stroked the fallen hanyou's cheeks. "Inuyasha?" he murmured again as a lone tear trailed down his cheek. Golden eyes slowly opened.

"Hurts," Inuyasha coughed out, and blood began to leak down the side of his mouth.

"I'm going to take you to the den," Kouga soothed. "You're going to be ok," he added as he put a weak smile on his face. The tear dropped off from his chin onto Inuyasha's cheek

"Hurts," Inuyasha said quietly again. "Don't cry."

Kouga didn't say anything. He watched as Inuyasha struggled to breathe.

"Hang in there. I'm taking you home." He placed one arm under Inuyasha's knees and the other around his back, careful not to touch the arrow. Then he stood and looked at Kagome.

Miroku had wrestled the bow out of Kagome's hand, and put a spirit ward around her to slow her down. Sango ran over to Kouga and Inuyasha.

Kouga's eyes started to turn blood red.

"Kouga!" Sango yelled, resting a hand on the wolf's shoulder. "Kouga, you need to get Inuyasha out of here."

Kouga bared his fangs and growled.

"KOUGA! CALM DOWN! INUYASHA NEEDS HELP! HE NEEDS YOU!" Sango yelled again.

He looked at Sango and his growling ceased. His eyes slowly turned from red to purple then back to blue.

"Go. Take him away from here. He needs you," Sango pleaded

Kouga didn't reply. Instead, he turned and started running towards his den with Inuyasha in his arms.

Kouga's den

Once Kouga got into the opening of the den, he howled . "Help! Help me! Chiyo. I need you!"

Chiyo hurried out . . .the only time Kouga used her name was when he was in trouble or mad. And from his tone, it sounded like both.

The rest of the pack all came running out behind her, to Kouga's howls.

"Kouga," Chiyo said looking at the bloody half demon in his arms. "What happened?"

"Kagome shot him!" Kouga cried out.

Hakkaku and Ginta both gasped. "Why?" they asked, confusion lighting their eyes. They had always thought of Kagome as a pack sister, due to Kouga's claim on her.

"It was an accident, she was aiming for me. Please help him," Kouga begged.

"Why would you bring that half breed here? Why would you think we would help him?" Naoko asked, heat in his tone.

"I have no time for your questions. Get Aboshi now." Kouga sobbed out.

Everyone wanted to ask questions. They watched as Kouga cried, and pleaded for help.

"Bring him to me," a voice said from behind the crowd. Aboshi, the healer, was a tall grey haired wolf. She watched the distress in Kouga's face and decided to help, she could ask questions later.

"Follow me my prince," she said slowly.

Kouga followed her, along with most of the pack, to the room at the end of the den. He lowered Inuyasha down to the pelts and made sure Inuyasha was on his side, so the arrow wouldn't hurt him anymore.

Aboshi felt around the arrow. Then she moved her hands to Inuyasha's stomach. She stopped and looked up at Kouga. "He is with pups," she stated. Gasps and whispers echoed through the whole room as she continued to speak. "I will not be able to remove this arrow. A priestess must remove it. He has lost a lot of blood. I do not think he, or the pups, will survive."

Kouga panicked, and grabbed Inuyasha's hand. "Please, Inuyasha. Please don't leave me," Kouga whimpered, not caring who heard. "You have to fight. Please!"

Inuyasha fought to open his eyes and smiled at Kouga.

Kouga felt a soft squeeze on his hand and tears ran freely down his face.

"We're going to be parents," Kouga choked out between sobs. "So you gotta pull through this."

Inuyasha started to shake and cough again. "I don't (cough) hate (cough) you. And we can (cough) do everything again," he choked out.

Kouga leaned his forehead against Inuyasha's and felt Inuyasha's hand loosen in his. His golden eyes faded into a light grey and slowly closed, the warmth in his body began to fade and his heart beats became slower and slower

"Inuyasha . . ." Kouga whispered as a flood of tears ran down his cheeks. "I . . . I love you . . ."

Inuyasha inhaled one last breath of air and seconds later, his body stopped moving . . .


	7. The Deal

Chapter 7 The Deal

Sango watched as Kouga ran off with Inuyasha's limp body then she looked down at the puddle of blood left behind.

_'How could she . . . why?' _

She couldn't move for a brief second, remembering the arrow piercing through her silver-haired friend's back. Sango quickly gathered her thoughts, swung around and stormed towards Miroku and a struggling Kagome.

A small cry from Shippou almost stopped her. She looked in his direction and yelled ,"Kirara take Shippo inside now." Not stopping to see the large Fire Neko gather the crying kit by the scruff, Sango quickly ran up to Miroku. She wanted to grab Kagome by the hair and punched her out. But Kagome was already on the ground unconscious from the spirit hold Miroku had on her.

"You stupid, selfish bitch!" Sango shouted. "I should beat the hell out of you!"

She started to raise her leg to kick the fallen priestess, but strong arms around her waist stopped her. Sango turned her head and look at the monk, and cried out, "You don't understand!" she struggled against Miroku's hold, "I think Inuyasha is pregnant! She could have killed them!"

Miroku didn't ease his hold on her

"What . . . pregnant . . how?"

Sango stopped fighting him and turned around completely in his arms. She then told him about all of her suspicions. The monk just stared blankly at her.

"Well, you are the demon expert around here," he said, not really understanding anything Sango was saying.

They both looked down at Kagome; she was still unconscious. Miroku picked up the miko and they headed to their hut.

"What are we going to do with her?" Sango questioned, glaring hatefully at Kagome while thinking of ways to dispose of her quick and quietly.

"I don't know . . . I thought she might be possessed, but she isn't," Miroku said as he again checked Kagome for any signs of some evil being inside her body. "There is a dark energy surrounding her. Someone or something helped her to develop her powers." He turned his attention to Sango. "She meant to hurt them!"

"She's been acting different ever since the jewel was placed back inside of her body," Sango murmured, recalling all the arguments she and the miko had had, plus Kagome's strange behavior.

"Do you really think that she meant every thing she said? Do you really think she hates all demons . . . that she hates me?" Shippou's small sad voice asked, hoping they would tell him 'no'.

Before anyone could answer a soul shattering wolf's cry echoed through the village, startling everyone inside the hut.

"Th . . . Th . . . That's a cry of sorrow . . . something very, very bad has happened," Shippou cried, quite obviously startled by the echos of the forest.

Miroku stood to go outside. Sango held out her arms. Kirara and Shippou jumped into them and they followed the monk outside.

"Inuyasha. We have go see if he's ok." Miroku's voice had filled with worry.

"What about Kagome?" Sango inquired and they all turned around to look at the sleeping priestess but she was gone.

"Where did she go?" Sango ran back into the hut to check around. "She vanished."

"We don't have time to worry about her right now," Miroku stated, more concerned for Inuyasha at the moment. "We need to get to Kouga's den, and fast."

Sango looked around once more and walked back outside.

"Lets go Kirara."

They all climbed on back of her and took off into the air, heading North.

None of them noticing the dark haired priestess watching them from the entrance of the forest.

In The Forest

Kagome walked away from the village through the forest. She stalked away, remembering what had happened during her encounter with Naraku.

His body had been destroyed in the battle but not his soul. Somehow, he had managed to get a new body, but the aging demon body he now occupied was becoming useless to him.

Flash Back

_From the very moment the jewel entered my body, I started to feel different. I felt stronger and more powerful. With that strength and power I also felt a dark aura lingering around me. I chose not to tell anyone and just ignore it. Nobody had to know that the aura felt just like Naraku except me, right? Besides now that I had the jewel I know I can destroy any evil that comes our way . . . _

_During the next week I played with my new powers. Proving myself to my friends and my only love, Inuyasha. I wanted to show him that I wasn't useless since I never really had measured up to the level of might Kikyo had achieved with the bow and arrow._

_My first order of business was to let him see that Kikyo didn't go to hell. I knew if that happened Inuyasha would never forgive himself or forget the dead miko. So I suggested that she help protect the jewel, and that seem to make Inuyasha very happy._

_I wanted to take him to my time, but only if he agreed to become human. Let's face it no matter how much I say I accept him it wouldn't have worked out between us ,if he stayed a hanyou. Then I would have control over my priestess powers and have him by my side. Forever._

End Flash Back

Kagome headed back to the hidden castle she left Naraku in, wanting to feel something, some kind of emotion, but she was empty. She thought about the agreement between herself and the dark half demon.

"Inuyasha . . ."

Flash Back

_Last night I seen Inuyasha giving his love away to Kouga of all people. I ran away feeling betrayed. Sorrow and rage had built up inside of me quickly. I truly felt hatred towards Kouga for taking my Inuyasha._

_I felt the dark aura become stronger this time. It surrounded me as I ran blindly through the forest, crying out my heartache and sorrow. 'Why couldn't it have been me enjoying Inuyasha's kiss, his touch. Why couldn't I be the one he held?'_

_I tripped over a branch that I had not seen because the hot salty tears clouding my vision. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Naraku and darkness had come. I had passed out. For a long time darkness surrounded me, and then I suddenly woke up. Naraku stood before me. I looked around and noticed I was sitting on a chair. I quickly stood and stared at him, waiting for him to talk._

_"Miko, why did you act surprised to see me, when I've been with you all along?" he asked me._

_I knew he spoke the truth. I did feel him, everyday inside and around me. My voice came out strange even to me when I answered, "I liked the power I felt. I knew the only reason I was becoming stronger was because of you. Why?" _

_He didn't answer the question at first, he just started telling me about the jewel inside of me. He told me that the jewel was like a second heart to me. It fed off my feelings. When I felt hurt, it began to turn black. When I felt mad, it filled with rage. When my heart broke, it shattered inside of me filling every part of my body with the ominous, evil shards. He told me that is why he came to get me. To help me._

_He laughed at the expression on my face and added, "I also help you, because . . . I love you." _

_Now it was my turn to laugh. He continued to talk "No matter what form you're in, or what time you come from you will always be the one I love."_

_I didn't know what to say at first. All I could think was that the only reason he said these things was because I looked like Kikyo, The priestess Onigumo fell in love with. but then it hit me. He had said 'time'. He knew that I was from a different time, but how? I didn't even have to ask because he answered for me._

_"I have read your thoughts, I have seen your memories, and tonight I felt your despair. I want to help you my love. I want you to help me also." There it was. I knew he wanted something from me. I narrowed my eyes when he told me, "I want you to get me a new body, a body that can go through the well with you."_

_Every warning bell went off in my head. I fought for control over my 'righteous' priestess instinct, and forced myself not to flee. I could handle Naraku, especially now that he was so weak. I wanted someone to be there for me for once, and since Naraku was willing, I would help him find a new body. I had just the perfect body in mind. _

_I told him only Inuyasha could pass through the well. Together we agreed that we would break Inuyasha, use his body and kill Kouga. I would still have Inuyasha in some way, even if it was just his body. When we got through the well I would use the jewel to turn Naraku in Inuyasha's body human.._

_He shifted closer to me and told me he would give me his demon sight, excelled hearing, voice for chants and curses, and power through his hands . . . I started to feel warm and for some unknown reason I leaned towards him as he spoke to me._

_"Inuyasha hurt you . . . used you . . . you never meant anything to him. I will give you so much more than he ever could. We will be perfect together," he purred. _

_He brought his hand to the back of my neck and pulled my body against his. He moved his face close to mine and lightly pressed his lips to my lips. "Kiss me, Kagome," he said seductively or maybe I just thought he sounded that way._

_I should have been disgusted , but when I looked into his eyes the darkness drew me in. It was so beautiful to me, I also began to think he was beautiful too. My mind or body no longer tried to fight against the evil spreading through them. I began to kiss him back._

_He released me and told me once again that he would love me forever, and that he would never hurt me like Inuyasha did. Right then images of Inuyasha under Kouga, naked, flashed through my mind, and I couldn't contain my fury. My whole body glowed black form the broken jewel shards and the destructive feelings I had._

_I despised them both now. I wanted Inuyasha to suffer and hurt like I did ,and I wanted Kouga dead. Naraku brought both hands up to my face and began to chant, moving his fingers across my eyes, "My eyes are your eyes" . . . ears, "My ears are your ears", . . . and mouth " My voice is your voice." He told me if he gave me his power he would be too weak to come with me. Then he grabbed my hands and chanted again, "My hands are your hands" _

_I felt the energy leave his body and come into mine. It felt incredible. He then grabbed my face, and kissed me again. I kissed back this time, I knew he was using me but I truly didn't care, I felt happy and wanted. _

_Through it all my mind refused to let me forget about the betrayal and deceit of Inuyasha and Kouga. _

End Of Flash Back

Kagome finally made it to the hidden castle, angry at herself. She walked through the castle stunned and tormented at the events that had happened. 'I shot Inuyasha. It was suppose to be Kouga . . . not Inuyasha'

No matter what, she couldn't stop blaming Kouga for what happened. 'It was his fault I hit Inuyasha, he let Inuyasha get hit, it was suppose to be him'

Now she started to hate Kouga even more. First he took Inuyasha from her, then he couldn't even protect him from an arrow meant for his heart. 'I will get even'

She headed toward Naraku with hate and revenge on her mind. There was no turning back now. She knew even with the little help Naraku gave her, she herself had conjured the deepest darkest powers of the jewel.

It had been a quite afternoon in the western lands. The sun was shining and the cherry blossom trees were in full bloom, their pedals showering over the land.

"Wow, we should visit here more often," a little girl's voice filled the air as the wind picked up and pink pedals danced around her. "Don't you think so, Master Jaken?"

It had been a year and a half since the toad demon had last seen the castle beyond the mountains, and, for once, he agreed with the child beside him.

"Yes Rin, we should come here more often," he squawked. Looking to the side to discover he was talking to himself. Rin had gotten bored and wandered off to pick up the fallen pedals.

"_Hitori de Sabishi . . ." _Rin sang as she drifted int her own world

"_Futari de Mairimasho . . ."_ Her words drifted in the wind and rang into Sesshomaru's ears. He currently sat by himself under a sakura. It was conveniently located on a small hill where he could keep an eye on his ward and . . .whatever Jaken was to him.

He'd been thinking about her, about why he'd let the human child stay in his presence for the past three years. She was the first human he'd ever accepted into his life. She was growing up, and he didn't know how long she would want to continue to be in his company.

Tenseiga pulsed at that moment, jerking him out of his thoughts. His eyes quickly scanned the field Rin and Jaken were in, seeing that both were alright. The sword at his side pulsed again, only this time with a greater force, his back brushing against the tree. Tenseiga's pulse quickened with every passing second until it had gotten so fast that it threatened to undo his obi.

"Tenseiga . . . is pulsing," Sesshomaru murmured, astounded at the strength of the 'useless sword.' "Is this some new ability you have, Tenseiga?"

Sesshomaru took the hilt of the sword with his hand, the vibrations shaking his whole body. He tightened his grip, and the movement of the sword suddenly stopped. All was deathly quiet. Then Tenseiga shot straight up into the air, pulling a surprised Sesshomaru onto his feet. He refused to let go . . . he may have hated the sword, but no one could have it except him.

He tried to plant his feet in the ground. "Tenseiga, where is it that you are taking this Sesshomaru?" Then he was jerked forward all the way down the hill.

He had passed by Rin who had stolen Jaken's two headed staff away from him and entwined flower pedals around it.

"Sesshomaru-sama . . ." Rin asked looking questioningly at her struggling lord.

"My Lord?" Jaken called after Sesshomaru.

"Rin . . . Jaken lets go" he said, pointing Tenseiga, like nothing was out of the ordinary.

Sesshomaru did not know where the sword was leading him or who was causing it to react in such a way. Whether he wanted to go or not it seemed Tenseiga's hold on him made him follow. He was determined to get to the bottom of this as quickly as he could.

TBC:


	8. Grief, Joy, and Love

Last Time With Kouga and Inuyasha

Kouga leaned his forehead against Inuyasha's and felt Inuyasha's hand loosen in his. His golden eyes faded into a light grey and slowly closed, the warmth in his body began to fade and his heart beats became slower and slower

"Inuyasha . . ." Kouga whispered as a flood of tears ran down his cheeks. "I . . . I love you . . ."

Inuyasha inhaled one last breath of air and seconds later, his body stopped moving.

So many emotions ran through Kouga at that very moment. He was alive, but part of him felt dead. Physically dead. He actually felt it, the instant Inuyasha's heart stopped beating. Now Kouga just felt empty inside.

Without a second thought about who was around him, Kouga threw his head back and howled out his grief and sorrow. The sound was ghostly, resounding with pain, fury, and loneliness. He continued howled until he released all the air in his lungs. Then he hung his head, and let the coldness of Inuyasha's death rush over his flesh.

He laid his head down on top of Inuyasha's, and breathed in his mate's scent. Tears fell from his eyes and landed on silver locks. Kouga still held the half-demon's lifeless hand in his own; he brought it to his lips and kissed the back of it. The wolf prince gently placed Inuyasha's hand down, then he ran his hand slowly over Inuyasha's stomach.

"My pups," Kouga choked out. He moved his head down to Inuyasha's flat belly and kissed it. He rested his head on his mate's stomach and lay there, silently mourning his loss.

Kouga never noticed that he was now alone. Chiyo had quickly explained everything to the pack. With a lot of arguing and help from Reizo, she was able to clear the room. Once outside Chiyo had to continue with her explanation. The already mated couples of the pack understood immediately and left to their own rooms, leaving Chiyo to talk to the council.

When the council found out that Kouga had been bonded to Inuyasha, complete understanding and fear instantly set in. They now knew Kouga would not live more than a month without his bonded mate. All thoughts of crowning Kouga as Lord, mating season, and the ceremonies were put aside. They had just lost future heirs, and soon they would lose their prince.

Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Kirara made it to the den in record time. Hakkaku and Ginta were outside the den with other warriors and informed them of Inuyasha's death. As they were led inside the den, they asked if they could see Inuyasha but Hakkaku told them that Kouga needed time to be with him alone. They would be able to see him later. Reluctantly they waited, Sango, and Shippou crying their hearts out, while Miroku said a prayer.

After Hakkaku and Ginta explained to the pack who the newcomers were, and why they were there, no one, including Chiyo, dared to ask them anything, knowing only Kouga had the right to do so. They were offered food and a place to rest for the night, but they decided to put Shippou and Kirara down for bed and wait outside the room Kouga and Inuyasha were in.

The council, Aboshi, Chiyo, Shinjo, Hakkaku , Ginta, Sango, and Miroku all sat outside the room waiting for Kouga to come talk to them. They all stood watching each other, each wanting to ask questions, but they were all too emotional or distressed to do so.

As the night wore on , Miroku started to feel a piercing pain in his right hand. He inspected it and couldn't figure out what was going on. There was nothing there, but he swore the wind tunnel was coming back. He flipped his hand over to see the other side and still nothing. Fortunately for him Sango had dozed off – he didn't want to get her any more worried than she already was. He took one more look and decided it was nothing but phantom pains and soon dozed off too.

It was as though time stood still in the wolf den. Shinjo decided he was tired of waiting and went inside the room. He offered to help Kouga prepare Inuyasha for his burial, but Kouga refused his offer and started to get Inuyasha ready all by himself. Shinjo worriedly turned around and left the room.

In the early morning hours, Inuyasha's name could be heard over and over again throughout the cave, waking everyone. Sango stood stiffly at Miroku's side listening, but was unable to distinguish whether the way in which Kouga had spoken Inuyasha's name was a chant or a prayer. It felt like it had a certain tune to it. After a while, Sango knew it to be a mourning song, the utterance of one in deep distress. It contained the sound of someone whose heart was broken.

Finally the song stopped, and Kouga pushed the bear skin entrance flap away, revealing himself to them. Sango and Miroku gasped seeing the lengths Kouga went through in mourning for Inuyasha. His beautiful long hair had been cut quite short and he no longer wore any armor. He was dressed in a black robe with silver trim. They never knew how much Kouga truly loved Inuyasha until now.

"He is ready to be taken to the burial site. He will have a royal burial," Kouga stated firmly to everyone. He then faced Shinjo, Hakkaku, Ginta and Miroku. "You four will help me carry him," he added before turning and heading back into the room.

The four men followed without a word and Miroku noticed Inuyasha wore a robe identical to Kouga's, his hands resting on his stomach. He looked to be asleep. The only reason anyone could tell that he was dead was the sight of the deadly arrow still embedded deep in his chest.

They went to Inuyasha's body, two at his head and two at his feet. Kouga stood at the head and gave a silent order to them to begin carrying the stretcher to the burial site. They walked into the forest and up a hill, upon which stood a platform made of branches and other nameless sturdy objects. Inuyasha was placed on the platform along with his fire rat robe, Tetsusaiga, Kouga's prized sword and cut off ponytail.

Mournful songs and chants filled the air as the pack filed one by one and came to stand in a wide circle around Kouga and Inuyasha. Sango held a crying Shippou close to her and joined the others in the circle. Miroku and Sango watched how respectfully everyone passed the platform and placed gifts on the ground beneath it, regarding the half demon as Prince Inuyasha with each bow. They then paused next to Kouga and gave their condolences and made their slowly back to their den.

Now only Kouga, Shinjo, Naoko, Reizo, Sango and Miroku stood silently up on the hill. Kouga gazed down at the silent face of his mate, silent tears streaking down his cheeks. All of a sudden he heard a commotion behind him. He quickly turned around and watched, puzzled as a tall silver-haired youkai headed toward him, a sword pointing toward them. He was followed by a small human girl and an ugly whining toad.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Naoko said as he bowed slightly. "What brings you here to our Northern Den once more?"

Sesshomaru looked at his sword and then back to Naoko. Everyone stepped aside as the Taiyoukai moved at a dignified pace toward the platform where Inuyasha lay. Now he knew why Tenseiga had acted so strangely. His half-brother was dead. Then he noticed the arrow coming from Inuyasha's chest

"Why did the miko he called his woman shoot him _this_ time?" Sesshomaru asked, his tone icy. He knew the only person who could have done this was Kagome. The Tenseiga pulsed in his hand, wanting to be used as quickly as possible. It sent a slight tremor running through his body.

Kouga stepped forward and gave him a tired, miserable look. The wolf prince proceeded to explain to the demon Lord how Inuyasha had gotten shot by Kagome. He made sure Sesshomaru knew that Inuyasha had died with both honor and courage. Kouga also let him know that Inuyasha had died in his place telling Sesshomaru that Kagome's arrow was meant for him, not the hanyou.

"He died so that you could live?" Sesshomaru asked, surprised that his half breed brother would do such a thing for the wolf prince. "Why?"

Sango stepped up, getting agitated with all the talking. "This isn't accomplishing anything. Sesshomaru, will you bring him back? Please?" she pleaded as she looked up at him.

The Inuyoukai didn't look at her at all. He kept his eyes on Inuyasha. Sesshomaru moved closer to the platform and reached out to the arrow. Before he even got within an inch to it, his hand was forced back by a dark and sinister light. The mixture of light and dark energy flowed through his hand and moved quickly up his arm stopping at his shoulder.

"What the hell was that?" Kouga asked as he watched what seemed like dark-blue fire burst from the arrow.

Sesshomaru's hand was burnt and blistering up. He didn't care because he knew it would heal in no time. Then Sesshomaru noticed something else. His eyes narrowed as he smelt Kouga's scent all over Inuyasha, and Inuyasha's sent was also lingering from Kouga's body.

"The scent of my half-brother is drenched all over your body. Tell me why. What is your relation with him?" Sesshomaru asked, more curious than anything else. Everyone behind the Inuyoukai and wolf demon went deathly silent.

"Inuyasha's my mate," Kouga firmly stated, and stood proud. He wanted everything out in the open so the silver-haired demon could hurry and revive Inuyasha. How the Taiyoukai would be able to do that, Kouga didn't know. He just wanted Inuyasha back. Kouga proceeded to tell the Lord of the western Lands the entire story from the first bite, the uncomplete bond, the first fight, the mating, the pups, Kagome missing, and now.

Silence fell once more. Kouga kept his gaze on Sesshomaru, trying to determine if he was angry and going to start a fight, or simply take Inuyasha away. But Sesshomaru's face never changed, he didn't look angry, happy, or sad, he didn't look . . . anything.

Since both Kouga and Inuyasha were of royal descent, Sesshomaru told him that it was none his concern what he and Inuyasha did together. His say would mean nothing now anyway, because it would be after the fact. Secretly, he felt that his only obligation was to get revenge on the miko who killed his half-brother (not that he cared its just family honor).

He also told Kouga that his family name will not be defiled now that Inuyasha was mated to a full demon who would become Lord, and not some unworthy human who didn't appreciate his demon blood. Even though the mating and bonding were accidents, Sesshomaru saw at it as a blessing. Maybe his half-brother would make him proud yet, by continuing their proud Inuyoukai bloodline with pups worthy of their lineage.

"There is an ancient evil lingering within this arrow. It must be taken out or he will never awaken. I can bring him back, but he will be sealed by the arrow. If you do not remove it within two days after I revive him, he and your pups will perish," Sesshomaru informed the wolf youkai. Then with one quick swipe he swung the Tenseiga over Inuyasha's body, and the sword slowed to a pulse then stopped.

Kouga immediately felt Inuyasha's heart beat return to him. He quickly flung himself onto Inuyasha, being careful of the arrow.

"Inuyasha," Kouga called out, hoping he could see his mate's golden eyes open.

The hanyou didn't move, the only way anyone could tell he was alive, was by the slow up and down movement of his chest.

"There are four heartbeats coming from within Inuyasha. You had better act quickly , if you want your family to survive," the Taiyoukai stated.

"The only priestess we know within a day's travel is Kagome," Miroku stated to Kouga.

Kaede had died of old age the year before, and the other priestesses were three days away at the least. Miroku then told him about what they discovered at the village with Kagome. Letting him know Kagome meant to kill him and that she was not possessed, and that he didn't think Kagome would help them now.

Kouga's heart skipped a beat when he heard this. All his hopes for Kagome being possessed or cursed were gone now. He loved her till the very moment she took Inuyasha's life away. Then he suddenly felt his sorrow replaced by another emotion. Rage. He wanted revenge.

Sensing Kouga's frustration, Sesshomaru turned to leave. "I am going to find the miko responsible for this. You need to stay with your mate and pups."

Kouga wanted to argue, he wanted revenge so bad he could taste it, but he also knew Sesshomaru was right. He had to stay with Inuyasha and his unborn pups. They needed him more than anything.

Kouga asked Shinjo to go with Sesshomaru. Sango, Shippou and Miroku also said they didn't trust the demons, they knew they would Kagome and told them they were going too, and an argument quickly broke out between them. Sesshomaru said he didn't need any help looking for the traitorous human. Shinjo said he could find her faster than what any dog demon could _and_ that he had also been ordered by his prince to go. Sango and Miroku said they were going no matter what Sesshomaru said so they could ensure Kagome was treated fairly, and Kouga told them to hurry the hell up, that they had no time to waste.

With all their arguing , no one observed the young girl as she stood, fascinated by the sight before her. She watched the dancing lights surrounding the arrow in Inuyasha's body but was afraid to move. She still had a small fear of wolves and didn't want to anger them in any way. Yet, she was so enchanted by the beautiful light circling around the arrow that she finally gathered her courage and walked up to Inuyasha, unnoticed by the arguing adults.

For some unknown reason she moved toward Inuyasha, as though guided by some unseen force. Rin heard something, a rhythmic sound of some kind, and when she got closer she knew it was the beating of a heart. A brilliant bright blue light shone around the arrow protruding from Inuyasha's body.

Rin could hear Jaken calling her name, telling her to stop from behind her, but the faint thumping around the arrow and the light beckoned to her. She drifted over to stand directly above Inuyasha, and, as if she were in a trance, her hand moved up to grab the arrow. She reached out and began to close her fingers around the end of the arrow, but stopped when she felt the dark energy lurking inside of it, uncertain.

Then she thought about the poor dying pups inside the hanyou, and it saddened her. Shoving aside her uncertainty and hesitation, Rin wrapped her hand around the arrow and pulled on it. It hardly budged, but she pulled again and again until the arrow slowly loosened and became dislodged from Inuyasha's chest. She stood there, stunned; she could not speak, nor could she move. Finally, she slowly turned to face the gaping adults and passed out. Sesshomaru swooped in next to her, catching her before the small girl could hit the ground.

Their eyes went from the Rin on the ground to Inuyasha, then back to Rin. Kouga ran to Inuyasha while Sango and Miroku ran to Sesshomaru and Rin.

"Is she okay?" the taijiya inquired, her brow furrowing in concern.

"She is just unconscious," Sesshomaru replied, lifting Rin up into his arms.

"Kami . . . she . . . she pulled the arrow out!" Miroku said in awe, looking at the young lady in Sesshomaru's arms.

"Wow! She's a miko, too!" Shippou exclaimed happily.

"This is not good, My Lord," Jaken piped in, receiving a death glare from Sesshomaru.

Sango and Shippou jumped and laughed excitedly as they ran to the platform and stood next to Kouga. The three other male wolves stood back and watched as Kouga cooed over his mate, telling him to wake up.

"He's coming around . . . Inuyasha!" Kouga exclaimed softly as he watched Inuyasha's eyelids flutter open.

"How did she do that? I felt no priestess power coming from her," Miroku asked out loud, only to receive a slight glare from Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha" Kouga called out louder this time.

Inuyasha tried to turn his head toward Kouga's voice, but it felt like it had been weighed down by a boulder. His eyelids, too were heavy, almost too heavy to lift, though he struggled to do it.

"Inuyasha," Sango said. "Come on, please open your eyes, Inuyasha."

He felt fingers stroking his hand and knew that they belong to Kouga. He focused every drop of strength he could and managed to raise his eyelids slightly, enough to see what was going on around him.

The first thing he noticed was Kouga's face above his, and the broad grin that spread over the wolf's features. Then his eyes shut again and he let out an exhausted sigh.

"Stay with me, Inuyasha. Don't slip away again. Please," Kouga murmured as he lovingly stroked Inuyasha's face.

Inuyasha tried desperately to find his voice, to remind him that he wasn't going anywhere. But the effort was too draining. He couldn't speak, couldn't even keep his eyes open. Before he allowed them to drift shut, he noticed Kouga's hair was cut off, and the wolf wore a black robe, not his usually attire. He also noticed he was outside, laying on something hard and uncomfortable. But none of that mattered at that moment. He just wanted to sleep.

"He's losing conciseness again." He heard Miroku say, worry laced in the houshi's tone.

"Inuyasha," another voice said, "if you can hear us then please open your eyes! " Shippou begged.

He concentrated as hard as he could, despite his desire to go back to sleep. He labored to raise his eyelids, to let them know he heard them.

"Inuyasha, it's me . . . Kouga. Wake up. Please," Kouga pleaded with him again

Inuyasha felt the urgency of his words, and struggled to remember what had happened to him. Then it all came back in a rush and his eyes snapped open.

"Hey – you're awake!" Kouga, Sango and Miroku said in union.

Inuyasha saw Kouga standing over him and he blinked and glanced beyond the wolf prince. There stood his brother with the young girl he traveled with, in his arms.

"He brought you back to life and she pulled the arrow out of your chest," Kouga informed him, when he sensed his confusion.

Inuyasha frowned and searched for his voice. "How . . . ?" he managed to croak out as he raised a shaky hand to Kouga's hair, noticing its short length again.

"Let's get you inside first then I'll tell you everything." Kouga helped Inuyasha to sit up and the hanyou noticed his clothes had been changed. He decided not to ask any questions as he was helped back to the den.

No one could believe that the young girl Rin was a priestess. Not just any priestess, but a miko. Sesshomaru was puzzled as to why he didn't sense the miko powers coming from her. He didn't put too much thought into it, however, because, no matter what, to him Rin was Rin. Nothing had really changed and he would let her travel with him as long as she wanted too.

The monk still kept the fact that his right hand was bothering him. For some reason he felt weaker, and couldn't properly test the strength of Rin's priestess powers. He and Sango asked Sesshomaru endless questions about his young ward, but, among the three of them, they got nowhere. They decided to give it a rest for the time being, because Rin couldn't even remember anything that had happened. They would keep a close eye on her but for now they'd let her play with Shippou and the other young wolves in the den.

Since Rin and Sesshomaru had saved Inuyasha and the pups, they, along with Jaken, were given one of the best room, pelts and food the wolves had to offer. Surprising to everyone, Sesshomaru ate with them, sitting and talking with the council. He told them he would stay for the ceremonies, stating that someone had to be there to make sure the half-breed didn't embarrass himself or their family. Everyone knew his real reason for remaining was because Rin had begged to stay and watch the festivities, but no one said a word. As soon as Kouga was crowned and his and Inuyasha's union was announced, they would leave and start their search for Kagome.

Aboshi checked Inuyasha over and couldn't believe how well he was doing. Whatever the Lord of the Western Lands had done to him, it had put him and the growing pups in perfect health. Chiyo accepted him with open arms, cooing over him like he was her own child. She fed him and talked to him, asking him every question she could think of.

When Kouga properly introduced his mate to Shinjo and the council members, some accepted him while some remained skeptical about them being together. But, because Sesshomaru was there, they tolerated the union. Shinjo was the only one that spoke up, saying Inuyasha was just as pretty as female demon so he didn't see what the problem was. Inuyasha made a face at everyone as they laughed. Even Sesshomaru smirked, causing the half-demon to cross his arms over his chest and pout. After hours of talking and discussing the upcoming ceremony, Kouga pulled Inuyasha away, telling everyone they would see them in the morning.

It took Kouga almost the entire night to explain everything to Inuyasha, and to convince him that what happened with Kagome wasn't his fault. Finally the hanyou calmed down enough to take the news of his pregnancy in fully. Inuyasha couldn't believe he was pregnant. Kouga had to explain to him that he is a hanyou, and would go into heat four times a year. Inuyasha wondered why he never felt different, and Kouga told him that the only thing he would feel was a rise in his body temperature That's why Kouga forgot because there were no real clues as to when he was in heat unless they completed the bond.

At first Inuyasha was angry at Kouga for not telling him about the bond. Now he knew the only reason he submitted to Kouga was that he was marked by Kouga and the wolf demon had yet to be marked by him. He remembered all the times they mated, how Kouga would pay close attention to the mark on his neck.

Kouga told him all the details of the bond, how he needed the half-demon every three days or he would be in excruciating pain. Kouga told the complete truth to Inuyasha letting him know that the only way he would be uke in the relationship was if Inuyasha agreed to complete the bond. He also let Inuyasha know that he would give up control and allow himself to be taken, only because he wanted to symbolize his love for his bonded mate.

Once the bond was complete they would be joined body, heart, and soul. The urges to be touched every three days would subside a little, but neither would be dominate in the relationship, and neither would ever hurt the other.

"So you're telling me that you're ready to complete the bond now?" Inuyasha asked as he lay next to Kouga, with the wolf's cut off ponytail in his hand.

He would have thought Kouga only wanted him because of the bond, but could see and feel the love the wolf prince had for him. Kouga's hair was now very short and he was still in the black robes.

Kouga watched the smirk that played across Inuyasha's lips. It was now the third day since Kouga had been with his mate intimately, and Inuyasha could smell and see just how much Kouga needed him. Kouga's pupils had dilated, and his body was so hot it felt feverish. He began panting and rubbing his hands and body against Inuyasha's.

"I don't have to let you be seme right now, I could just take you tonight and we could complete the bond after my crowning," Kouga whispered huskily.

No matter what Kouga's instincts were telling him to do, he would not touch the mark on his mate's neck. He would not force Inuyasha to submit to him unless the silver-hair demon chose too.

Inuyasha knew Kouga needed him desperately at the moment – he really wanted Kouga too. He had never been with anyone besides Kouga, and now that the wolf wasn't touching his mark his instincts were telling him to take Kouga and slam his cock deep into the wolf.

"Have you ever been uke before?" Inuyasha asked, hoping he would be Kouga's first too.

"No, never" Kouga panted out. "You will be the first, and the only one I submit to." He wasn't ashamed to admit he wanted Inuyasha in that way.

Kouga couldn't control himself any longer, he moved forward and kissed Inuyasha passionately. His hands trembled with pleasure as he sought out Inuyasha's cock. When he found it, it was already hard. Kouga 's wrapped his fingers around his length and began moving his hand up and down slowly. The wolf prince took his time with his pregnant lover, Kouga's lips, tongue and fingers pushing the half-demon to his limit.

Inuyasha wiggled himself out of the wolf's strong hold and planted his body firmly on top of Kouga's. He pulled both of the demon's hands above his head and instantly began his attack on the wolf's neck.

Kouga closed his eyes and moaned as Inuyasha's lips slowly moved form his neck to his mouth. "I love you," Inuyasha whispered against his lips. "I want you so much."

Kouga's hands were released and he felt Inuyaha disrobe him. Kouga also took the black robe off of his mate. As soon as they were both naked, Inuyasha leaned back to look at Kouga.

"All the times we've been together, this is the first time I've had a chance to look at you," Inuyasha murmured as he ran his hands up and down Kouga's tone muscular body. "You're perfect."

Kouga was surprised by this softer side of Inuyasha, but enjoyed every minute the half-demon's hands ran over him. Kouga had never really looked at Inuyasha's body either, and now he took the time to do it.

Why had he never noticed how well endowed Inuyasha was, all the times his silver-haired lover's sizable member was in his mouth and hand? Kouga was a better size than average for a full demon, but was nothing compared to what Inuyasha had.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked, breaking Kouga out of his thoughts. He had sensed apprehension from the wolf prince and wondered why.

"Nothing . . . just enjoying this," Kouga said, then quickly kissed him. Inuyasha deepened the kiss and tangled his fingers in Kouga's short hair, pulling him closer. When they were finally out of breath, they pulled apart. Inuyasha smiled, and rested his forehead on Kouga's.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Inuyasha asked, thinking Kouga didn't want to submit to him.

Kouga answered by pulling Inuyasha in for another passionate kiss, he didn't even try to struggle for dominance. Tonight he would let the hanyou have him. He was nervous and could tell that Inuyasha was also.

Inuyasha began to kiss his way down Kouga's body stopping to take one of the wolf's erect nipples into his mouth. The hanyou nibbled, licked, and sucked it until Kouga moaned out loud. The wolf prince felt soft, smooth lips moved slowly to the other nipple, repeating the same action. Kouga threw his head back with a hiss and a gasp and sank his claws in Inuyasha's back.

Inuyasha proceeded to slowly lick down Kouga's body, purposely passing the wolf prince's hard, erect, leaking cock. Inuyasha then grabbed Kouga's legs and lifted them slightly over his shoulder. The silver-haired demon quickly resumed his oral attack on Kouga's balls. Inuyasha licked, tasted and sucked Kouga vigorously until he heard the wolf whimper, and felt him twitch with pleasure.

"Inuyasha! Uhhhhn, More!" Kouga breathed out.

Kouga closed his eyes and gasped, as he felt Inuyasha's hands pull his cheeks apart.

He jumped slightly, when he felt his mate's tongue swipe over his entrance. Inuyasha smiled to himself, glad that his instincts knew just how to please the wolf, and slid his tongue over Kouga's hole again. This time Kouga cried out. "Inuyasha!"

(A lot of Censoring)

Inuyasha pulled his hair and angled his head so he could feed on the tanned jaw and neck, all the while rhythmically pumping Kouga's body and cock. Inuyasha worked his hips skillfully, drawing out his length and then pushing forward again and again, deep into the heat of the wolf demon. Kouga gasped at each thrust, and the half-demon captured his mouth with his own. Kouga's fingers dug into Inuyasha's shoulder and dragged down his back creating deep long red whelps.

"Oh fuck!" Kouga said through heavy breaths and loud moans.

Inuyasha worked Kouga's body for a long while , when he felt Kouga was close to completion again, he sped up the pace and lunged himself deep into Kouga's body, burying himself to the hilt. Kouga's whimpers of pain and pleasure pushed Inuyasha past the point of gentleness. With a fierce grip onto Kouga's shoulder and another hand fisting the pelt next to Kouga's head, Inuyasha raised himself up a bit and, with a demanding growl, he thrust hard, slamming himself into Kouga's slick body.

"Inu . . ." gasp "Inuyasha . . ." moan ". . . please" gasp "shit . . ." moan " . . .Inuyasha, please," Kouga pleaded for Inuyasha to stop the torturous pounding – he never thought the half-demon would have such stamina.

(Censored)

"I'm going to release," Inuyasha said quickly between labored breaths. "Release with me."

Kouga nodded, then the hanyou quickly grabbed his thighs, lifted him and pushed them apart, giving himself more access to the wolf's luscious body, so he could trust hard into Kouga's swollen core.

It didn't take long after that for Kouga to throw his head back and howl out his powerful release. Inuyasha was still pumping furiously into him and the hanyou's eyes went wide when he felt Kouga's insides clamp down around his shaft. Now was the time to complete their bond.

Inuyasha licked and sucked Kouga's neck, his canines extracted, and he raked his fangs across Kouga's pulse. With a swift movement, he bit down into Kouga's flesh. Warm blood flooded his mouth, intoxicating him. Inuyasha couldn't believe blood could taste so sweet, and scrumptious.

The burning penetration of Inuyasha's fangs sinking into his throat made Kouga yelp in a combination of arousal and erotic pain. He tried to pull back, but Inuyasha wouldn't allow it. Kouga couldn't move at all, held in strong, powerful hands as the half-demon took him. Then to Inuyasha's and Kouga's surprise , the wolf demon's cock twitched and became fully erect again.

Kouga gave a throaty yelp as he felt another climax quickly approaching. Not only could he feel his own pleasure he felt Inuyasha's as well. The hanyou gave several hard thrusts forward, pushing his sweaty body up, off the pelts.

Inuyasha growled and plunged deeply into Kouga's body, never releasing his fangs from the wolf's tasty neck. Kouga shook violently when the climax hit him like a hammer, and he screamed "Inuyasha!"

(Censored)

Inuyasha finally released Kouga's neck and licked and kissed the new mark, then slowly lowered Kouga's legs down onto the pelt. Inuyasha lay in Kouga's arms as his heartbeat slowed its pace.

Their muscles jumped and quivered with the after shocks of their ferocious passion. They lay together not moving for what seemed like and eternity. When the shock of their organisms wore of, Kouga slumped his arms down into the pelts as Inuyasha lay exhausted, on top of him.

Inuyasha slowly pulled himself from Kouga's body and both gave a tiny jerk from the feeling and loss, but he stayed on top of Kouga and nuzzled the side of the wolf prince's neck and listened as their breathing slow down.

"You're incredible that was amazing." Kouga breathed, as his hands swept over Inuyasha finely sculpted back.

Inuyasha moved and claimed Kouga's lips in a deep sensual kiss. When the kiss ended he leaned up and looked into the deep blue eyes of his lover. "I love you."

"I love you too," Kouga said, placing a hand on the side of Inuyasha's face. "Forever" he added.

Inuyasha shifted to move off of Kouga, but the wolf stopped him telling him to stay where he was. Kouga grabbed the blanket that lay bunched up next to them and covered Inuyasha and himself with it. The wolf prince wrapped his arms lovingly around Inuyasha's body, and both fell asleep within minutes. Tomorrow would be a very long and strenuous day.


	9. The Ceremony

**_Still don't own them :(_**

Chapter 9 The Ceremony

Inuyasha woke the next morning and realized he had slept on top of Kouga the entire night. He looked down into his sleeping prince's face and kissed him softly on the tip of the nose. Inuyasha had never known such happiness in his entire life; everything was almost perfect, until he tried to rise up off of Kouga.

"Ugh. I'm stuck" Inuyasha tried again to pull his body off of Kouga's.

"Ow damn it! What the hell?" Kouga's eyes snapped open and he yelled out when he felt his pubic hairs being pulled.

"This is gross. We should have washed ourselves off. Now we're stuck!" Inuyasha tried to pull up again.

"Damn it. Stop. That hurts!" Kouga yelled.

"Don't yell at me. This is your fault, you said 'Stay here', you were the one who wouldn't let me go last night" Inuyasha yelled back.

"I didn't hear you complaining about it!" Kouga shouted.

Inuyasha glared down at the wolf, who smirked back at him. The half-demon opened his mouth to say something back, but the sound of someone running into their room stopped him.

"Kouga? ...Is everything all right" Chiyo asked as she lifted the pelt covering the entrance to Kouga's room, "We heard yelling?" She walked in worry crossing her face.

"Yea, it was different from the yells we heard last night." Shinjo added with an amused smirk as he followed his mother inside, "Sounded painful."

Startled Kouga and Inuyasha whipped their heads toward the entrance to see the two wolf demons staring at them.

Inuyasha tried to reach for the blanket that had managed to wonder off during the night but couldn't without pulling their bodies apart.

"Ow! quit moving," Kouga whined, "We're fine, just give us a minute" He too tried to reach the blanket, with no luck.

"Why were you yelling? The entire den heard you." Chiyo asked as she walked over to the blanket to help them cover themselves.

"Yup. The entire den heard you . . . all night." Shinjo let them know still smiling.

Kouga glared at his cousin and Inuyasha buried his face into Kouga's neck. They were glad Chiyo covered them up, because that's when Sesshomaru, Naoko, Reizo, Sango and Miroku came in and decided to see what the yelling was all about.

"What's going on Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"Why were you guys yelling?" Sango questioned.

Inuyasha was so embarrassed he started to wiggle his body trying to free himself from.

"OW! Stop moving!" The wolf yelled, "We just need some time alone. We're fine."

"What is the cause of your painful cries?" Inquired Naoko.

Inuyasha wiggled faster "Ow. Shit. This is all your fault." He told Kouga.

"Stop moving. You're making it worse." Kouga firmly grabbed his hips and held him in place.

"What's he making worse? What's going on?" Shinjo asked wanting to know why they kept whining.

Kouga knew he had to get them out of the room if he wanted to free himself in the most painless way possible. "We are stuck. We…Um...We didn't . . . wash off." Kouga looked around at the group of onlookers "You get the picture, we're stuck to each other, it hurts, he's pulling my hair." He rushed out.

Everyone stood open-mouth except Shinjo, who was laughing his ass off, and Sesshomaru whose normally tight lips were twitching. He too looked like he wanted to laugh.

"You have not even begun the binding ceremony and you are already bringing shame to the family name," Sesshomaru said to shaking his head, "Fools" he added and turned and walked off to keep himself from laughing out at his brother's pain and humiliation.

"Well that's something you don't see everyday" Miroku said about them being stuck together. Sango turned red from the entire awkward situation, and pulled Miroku away.

"Yes, and I hope it's something I never see again" Reizo said and he and Naoko also left.

No one else got to say a word because Inuyasha leaned up and looked down at Kouga with a sickly look on his face. Kouga was about to ask what was wrong when he felt that his mate was nauseous.

"I'm gonna throw up Kouga" Inuyasha moaned as he held his hand over his mouth.

Kouga didn't even think or remember he was still stuck to Inuyasha. He grabbed Inuyasha by both shoulders and quickly pushed him off of him.

"AAAUUUGGGGHHHHHH"

Inuyasha sat in the hot spring, frowning, and giving Kouga a hateful glare. Not only did Kouga embarrass him by telling everyone they were stuck together, the hanyou now had a big patch of his pubic hair missing, and the smell of vomit was all over him. He sat far away from Kouga and crossed his arms over his chest pouting.

Kouga let him have his space for a while; finally he got tired of Inuyasha sulking and moved over to sit by him.

Inuyasha started to growl and Kouga laughed at the non-threatening sound of it.

"I said I was sorry. I didn't want you to throw up on me" Kouga said. He then rubbed his hand over Inuyasha's neck, caressing the mark, and Inuyasha instantly stopped growling.

"Don't touch me, you overgrown mongrel. I'm still mad at you." Inuyasha glared but his voice held no malice.

"I'm sorry," Kouga said, smiling and rubbing his hand down Inuyasha's chest, "Let me bathe you for the ceremony." He added seductively.

Inuyasha wanted to stay mad at Kouga, but he never got the chance to be pampered. He got over his anger for the moment, and let Kouga do as he pleased with him. First his hair was washed with bath oil that smelled like pine needles. Then Kouga used a soft cloth and washed his entire body. When his hands came to Inuyasha's stomach, he stopped and rested them there.

"You're not showing yet," Kouga rubbed his hands over his hard tummy, "Aboshi said you were about three weeks along, you should start to show soon." He leaned in to kiss Inuyasha on the lips.

"I'll probably get really big, and you won't want me any more." Inuyasha teased.

Kouga framed his face between his hands and kissed him passionately then pulled back and looked into deep golden eyes, "I will always want you, I will even want you when we get old and feeble." Kouga murmured as he traced Inuyasha's lips with his fingertips.

"We need to get ready." Kouga said and kissed Inuyasha once more. He finished washing the hanyou's body then his own.

"What do you suppose the Council and Prince Kouga wanted to announce?" The lady of the east asked her somewhat agitated father.

"I do not know daughter. We will just have to wait and see." The Eastern Lord said.

The members of the other packs had arrived the day before and were told that there was to be a very special announcement from Prince Kouga. Each pack had brought their Alpha females for Kouga and unmated females for the rest of the pack. Since it was the beginning of mating season, everyone was hoping to find a mate.

They were housed inside of huts, in the valley just below the den, and had been waiting to see Kouga for some time. Lucky for the young wolf prince, they were too far away to hear the sounds of pleasure . . . and pain coming form the den.

Most of the day had passed, and the other pack members were getting restless. Some of Kouga's men had found potential mates within the other packs.

Finally the entire council walked into the valley followed by Kouga.

Naoko walked out into the valley. "May I have your attention? Tonight is a very special night. You have been gathered here to witness the crowning of a Lord."

Everyone began to applaud as Kouga stepped out into the valley, followed by his aunt and cousin. He wore a burgundy robe with black and gold trims. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru did not come out at that time.

"Bring in the crown." Naoko said, and a small male wolf pup came out carrying two crowns that were placed on top of a stuffed pelt shaped like a pillow.

Kouga Kneeled before Naoko and the crown was placed on his head. "Pleasure hail Lord Kouga of the Northern Lands."

Kouga stood up and addressed the crowd.

"Lords and Ladies of the land. This event was planned in the hopes that I would find a match for myself. Today I am here to give you my decision."

Gasps and murmurs were heard throughout the crowd. He knew they wondered how he could have chosen a mate when he had not even come around or talked to the other pack Ladies.

"Though his decision may seem rash, let it be known that I have chosen a mate of great integrity and strength. I know that many of you are ignorant to the life my mate has lived, for that you must remember to not be judgmental. He is of the highest quality of character. In his pack he is well loved and respected, and I hope in time you shall come to respect him as you respect me." Kouga looked around at the many faces. All were curious as to whom the New Lords mate would be,

"Therefore, it is with great pleasure that I present to you, my mate, Prince Inuyasha of the Western lands."

Kouga turned toward the den entrance, his hand extended toward the new prince. Inuyasha slowly entered the valley, Sesshomaru following him. All who were unaware of Lord Sesshomaru's presence, were surprised to see him there, supporting his half-demon brother.

Kouga smiled when he saw Inuyasha walking toward him. He felt the half-demons nervousness and fear as Inuyasha placed his hand in his. Inuyasha wore the same colored robes as his and gave a small smile to his Lord.

Kouga let go of Inuyasha's hand and then took the smaller crown from the wolf pup and placed it on top of Inuyasha's head. "You are now, Crowned Prince Inuyasha of the Northern Lands" Kouga announced loudly making sure everyone heard him.

"My Lord, forgive me" a voice called out. It was obvious by the tone that the speaker was angry and unhappy by the announcement. "Isn't he a half-breed!"

"Yes. And you all better show him respect, or suffer the consequences." Kouga growled irritated that someone would ask such an obvious question, and grabbed onto Inuyasha's hand.

Gasps and several angry murmurs rose throughout the valley. When a low growl was heard coming from Sesshomaru, everyone went silent.

Inuyasha took a step back, not liking the looks he was receiving from the other pack members. Kouga looked over at him and pulled him closer to his side. "Everything will be fine. I am here for you." He assured his Prince.

Reizo stepped in to try to remove the tension that was rising and spoke. "We would like for you all to gather with us for union of our Lord Kouga to Prince Inuyasha."

More gasps and murmurs were heard throughout the valley but no one spoke out loud or moved from their spot.

It was important to Kouga that everyone knew they had a blood bond. He also wanted everyone to know how much he loved Inuyasha.

After everyone seemed to settle down, the binding ceremony began.

Kouga and Inuyasha faced each other. On the left of Kouga were Shinjo, Chiyo, Hakkaku and Ginta. To the right of Inuyasha stood Sesshomaru. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Rin, and even a grouching Jaken stood, making half a circle around the group. Reizo stood in front of the couple and to his left Naoko stood holding two goblets.

"Today we gather here in a ritual of love with the two who would be bonded." Reizo said.

Kouga kneeled in front of Inuyasha, grabbed his hand and said. "I promise to stand beside you thought all the challenges of this life, to support you, and defend you whenever you need me."

Inuyasha smiled "I accept your promise" Kouga then kissed his hand and rose.

Inuyasha then kneeled and took Kouga's hand. "I promise to stand beside you through all the challenges of this life, to support you, and defend you whenever you need me."

He looks up into blue eyes and heard Kouga say, "I accept your promise." He also kissed Kouga's hand and rose.

Kouga then took the goblet and kneeled again, "With this goblet, I promise to accept the love you pour into me, and return that love in kind."

Inuyasha then made a cut across his hand with his claw and balled his hand into a fist, and filled the goblet half way with his blood. "Drink, then of my love."

"With this blood I ask that our union be blessed. With this blood I bind my life to yours." Kouga then lifted the goblet and drunk all of Inuyasha's blood from it.

The same is repeated by Inuyasha and together they stood before Reizo. Inuyasha placed his hand over Kouga's.

"Lord Kouga and Prince Inuyasha, place your hands over mine." They did as he asked, "Like a stone, should your love be firm. Be close, be understanding. Have patience with each other for storms will come, but they will go quickly. Be free in giving of affection and warmth. Have no fear and let not the words or ways of strangers give you unease, for the Gods are with you, now and always. Is it your wish, Inuyasha, to join your life with Kouga?"

"It is." Inuyasha answered

The same was asked of Kouga, "It is." The wolf demon said.

Reizo let their hands go "As the Gods are witnesses to this rite, I hereby announce to all present that you are bonded by blood. All Hail Kouga and Inuyasha."

Cheers and claps form their own clan more than made up for the almost hesitant and low cheers and claps form the crowd.

"Until the evening meal is served, I invite you all to celebrate and dance with us." Reizo offered.

Kouga looked around at the non-moving crowd. "There are still many available men for you to choose from. My cousin Shinjo and Miroku the monk are just two of them" Then he looked in the Western Lord's direction and added, "Make sure you don't forget about Lord Sesshomaru." Then he turned on his heals with Inuyasha and walked away.

Shinjo frowned. "That little shit."

Miroku gave a lecherous grin to the females in the crowd and Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and watched Kouga and his brother walk away.

Everything seemed to be going well. The packs greeted Inuyasha respectfully and tried to accept him as one of them. They knew if they did not they would have to face Kouga and Sesshomaru's wrath.

Rin and Shippo had lots of fun playing with the pups and tormenting Jaken. The small toad demon was appointed an official babysitter during their stay there. He hoped Rin and the pups would tire themselves out soon then he could get away from them, and join the other adults, but he had no such luck.

Miroku approached one of the female wolf demons and said his famous line. "Excuse me. I see that you are standing here alone, and I was wondering if you would . . . " The she wolf turned around and faced him, he shuddered and quickly took a step back.

Hisa was an ugly wolf. She looked like she was a cross between a wolf, a boar, and some sort of sea creature. For the first time in his life, Miroku found himself at a loss for words when it came to asking a female for bearing his child.

"I…th...thought..y..you..were some... someone else. Sorry." Miroku turned around stuttering, "I'm really sorry."

Sango stood close to Inuyasha the entire time feeling out of place. She heard the whispers from the wolf demons, saying Kouga was going soft letting half-breeds and humans into his clan. But another growl and angry glare from Sesshomaru made even the whispers stop.

The music and singing began; the dancers grasped their partners, and began dancing around the large fire clockwise to the rhythmic beat.

Shinjo tried his best to get away from the women who still wanted a mate. It was the beginning of mating season and he did not want to be tied down to anyone yet. When Lady Hisa, the second lady of the south approached him he looked around desperately for a way out. He quickly slid over to the closest person beside him and grabbed that person by the arm.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Sango asked as she was dragged away from her spot next to Inuyasha.

"Play along. Please" Shinjo whispered and slid an arm around her waist

Sango was about to protest, then she saw the she-wolf-creature walking toward them. Sango gasped, in all her years of being a demon slayer she had never come across a demon that looked so hideous.

"Shinjo, I have not seen you in quite some time. Where have you been hiding yourself?" Hisa purred.

Shinjo shuddered, Hisa's name meant long lasting, and judging by the long-lasting ugliness of her face, the name suite her well.

"I have been with my mate." He lied and put his other arm around Sango hugging onto her.

Sango arched her eyebrows up in surprise, but let Shinjo hug her anyway. Looking at Hisa try to throw her self at Shinjo, Sango felt pity for the wolf demon, and played along.

Hisa sniffed the air around them. "You have not claimed her. That means you are still free to choose someone who is worthy of a fine healthy demon like yourself." she stated.

"No. I have not claimed her . . . _yet_. We were waiting till after Kouga was crowned Lord. I will be claiming her tonight." Shinjo informed her and moved in as close as he could to Sango.

Sango gasped, and Shinjo tightened his hold on her. "Isn't that right, . . . darling?" He said to Sango as he pleaded with his eyes for her to go along with what he was saying.

"Um . . . Yes. He will claim me tonight. When the festivities are over." Sango said with an uncertain smile.

"I see." Hisa eyed Sango and noticed the small scar on her face just above her left eye. She then turned back to Shinjo, "You would rather mate with a scarred, bony human than your own kind. I doubt she will even be able to bear you any decent young."

Sango balled up her fists and tightened her lips. Shinjo stepped in before they could start a physical fight "Any young she gives me will look a lot more decent than any thing that could ever come out of you. Why don't you run along and find someone else to disgust with your presence?"

Hisa narrowed her eyes at Shinjo, and gave a 'humph', turned around and made sure her long braid slapped him in the face and then stomped off.

"I think she may be mad at me" Shinjo turned to Sango. "I'm sorry about that. Thank you for your help."

"Sure. Um . . . anytime." Sango shyly looked up into his deep blue eyes.

"Your name is Sango, right" Shinjo made small talk.

"Yes, and you are Shinjo" She said back to him

He smiled and realized he was still holding onto her. Even though he liked the feel of her in his arms, he slowly let her go and ran a hand through his hair.

"She has been after me for a while. I always run from her especially during mating season, that's when she really gets desperate."

Sango kept her gaze on him; he looked so much like Kouga, just a little thicker in body and face. His hair was long and he wore it down today. He was handsome for a demon. "Why are you not mated, or at least trying to find a mate?" She asked wondering why he was still single at his age.

"I haven't found the right woman. Yet " He said with a bigger smile.

They continued to talk throughout the dancing and singing, neither noticing the violet eyes watching them from the side.

As the night wore on things seemed to be going wonderfully. Everyone danced and talked until there was a loud scream sounded from the entrance of the den. Every jerked around and took in the scene of the bleeding, screaming figure on the ground.

Everything had seemed to be going fine. Inuyasha was accepted by the lords, and news of his pregnancy spread fast. Despite their views on him being a half-demon they were happy that there would be more demons born into the clan. Even if the demons were a quarter human, they were mostly demons and that was all that mattered.

It came to a surprise to Inuyasha that no one but Kouga was allowed to touch him, he found out it was not civilized to touch another's mate. When the prince of the south appeared next to him and grabbed his arm, he became very angry.

"No matter how they dress you up, you will still be a gullible mutt. I do not know why Lord Kouga chose to be with something so loathsome. Once those pups are born, he will surely rid himself of you." Prince Tanjiro sneered as he spoke.

Inuyasha snatched his arm free, "Shut up. You don't know a damn thing about Kouga or me."

"You are not fit to wear that crown" Tanjiro spat, "You are worse than the lowest scum of the earth."

Kouga had been speaking to his council when he heard Inuyasha yelling. He quickly ran over to where his mate was standing and found the prince insulting his mate. Inuyasha had a protective hand covering his stomach and was screaming back at the prince. When Tanjiro pushed Inuyasha and caused him to stumble back all hell broke loose.

Time seemed to stop for Inuyasha. His whole body began to shake violently and he felt the strength of the full demon rising within him was seeking to escape. He could hear Kouga growling and yelling at Tanjiro and he saw Kouga's hand enclosed around the young prince's neck.

Then he felt the demon blood boil and the force of it raced along his skin. Even though he held Tetsusaiga at his side he was no longer in control of the full demon inside of him. Kouga turned to look at him and let go Tanjiro. His blue eyes widen in terror and awe, as he watched his mate change.

Inuyasha began to turn into his full demon self. His eyes were blood red, large sharp fangs hung down from his open mouth, and his razor like claws swung at Prince Tanjiro tearing the flesh across the chest and separating his left arm form his body.

Screams and yells echoed throughout the valley. Tanjiro fell to the ground and everyone ran away from the furious hanyou turned Full Demon.

Sesshomaru stood next to Kouga. He wondered why the Tetsusaiga did not bind Inuyasha's demon blood this time. Then he noticed the protective way Inuyasha was holding his stomach. Sesshomaru first instinct was to take Inuyasha down, before the half-demon could hurt anyone else. But Kouga beat him to it.

Sesshomaru wasn't sure if Kouga would be able to stop Inuyasha but he was willing to give the wolf Lord a chance, he knew he wouldn't be there all the time to calm his brother's demon blood.

Inuyasha growled and looked down at his fallen prey. He was about to pounce on the bloody prince again when Kouga's voice stopped him.

"Inuyasha," Kouga walked toward him slowly. When he reached the enraged full demon he stopped. Kouga felt and extreme, blind anger and a fierce protectiveness coming from his mate.

Inuyasha growled and stepped toward him. Kouga fought his instinct to move back, and he quickly wrapped his arms around Inuyasha and held him.

"Inuyasha!" Kouga cried out, when he felt his mate's clawed hand rake across his back. Blood poured out of him and began to puddle on the ground.

Kouga held on tighter, "Inuyasha! Stop. I'm here for you" Kouga cried out painfully. He reached up and grabbed Inuyasha's hand to try to stop the attack on his back. Inuyasha struggled to get free never letting his other hand move from his stomach.

"Inuyasha. Please. It's me Kouga" Kouga screamed and tried to calm the enraged demon.

Inuyasha looked down at him and stopped struggling against Kouga's hold. He recognized the smell of Kouga. He fought with the demon blood and tried his hardest to focus on his mate. Kouga looked into his eyes, then leaned in and rubbed his cheek against Inuyasha's. The Wolf Lord held him tighter and nuzzled his face and neck, willing him to get control over himself.

Inuyasha let Kouga comfort him as his demon side started to subside. It took a few moments but he focused on his mate and the demon within him began to recede. His eyes slowly changed from blood red to bright gold, and he collapsed against Kouga's body.

"I'm sorry," Inuyasha cried into his chest, "I'm sorry I hurt you. I couldn't control it."

Kouga held him and kissed him on his temple. "I'm fine. I need to get you out of here" Even though he was in pain and bleeding he picked Inuyasha up bridal style and carried him off to the den.

Sesshomaru watched as Kouga held onto Inuyasha. He was a little surprised that the Wolf Lord was able to calm him down so quickly. 'Perhaps there is hope for them yet. Little brother you have chosen well. I am proud of you' Sesshomaru thought.

Tanjiro was taken care of by Aboshi and anyone else that thought he deserved help. The packs were embarrassed at how disrespectful he was to Inuyasha. Even his sister Hisa turned her back to him in shame.

They all knew Inuyasha was protecting his unborn pups and himself, so no one said a word about his demonic outburst. Tanjiro should have known better than to attack someone whose status was higher than his. Even though they were, both princes' Tanjiro was a second prince whereas Inuyasha was a crowned first Prince.

Tanjiro's would lose his arm but they hoped that would serve as a reminder to him, not to pick fights and disrespect anyone who was carrying pups. He was laid down to rest and recover in one of the huts far away from the den; as soon as he was well enough he was to leave.

The celebration and feast resumed without their honored guests.

Inside the den Kouga gently laid Inuyasha down on their pelts. Inuyasha turned to his side away from him and started to cry.

"Inuyasha, don't cry. I'm all right." Kouga spooned himself behind Inuyasha and held him. He kissed the back of his mate's pale neck.

"What if it happens again? I could have killed you." Inuyasha sniffled, "What if it happens and I hurt our pups?" His body started to shake as he sobbed.

"I will always be there for you, like I promised I would." Kouga pulled at his shoulder and turned him around to face him, "You felt that they were in danger and you protected them. There is no way you will hurt them. Your instincts kicked in even when I came near you; you still tried to protect them even from me. Then you realized who I was and stopped fighting, you knew you and the pups were safe with me."

Kougas words seemed to calm Inuyasha and he stopped crying. He looked at the blood stains on Kouga's robes and felt guilty. "My back hurts, I know you are hurting too. Let me clean you up." Inuyasha said as he looked into Kouga's deep blue eyes.

Kouga turned around and let Inuyasha tend to his wounds. When Inuyasha was done, he laid down on his back and look up at his Lord and mate. "I 'm so sorry. I never want to hurt you." Tears ran out of his eyes and ran down the side of his face onto the pelts below.

"I can handle a few scratches on my back they will heal. Stop saying you're sorry, I know you couldn't control it." Kouga straddled him and ran his hands over the sides of his body.

Inuyasha reached up and cupped his cheek with his hand. "Thank you for keeping your promise to always be there for me" He raised himself up on his elbows and kissed Kouga on the lips.

Kouga wrapped his arms around Inuyasha and deepened the kiss. They slowly lowered themselves to the ground their kisses and caresses were almost intoxicating. The Wolf Lord let go of his lips and began undressing Inuyasha, the rest of Kouga's clothes quickly followed.

Kouga's nakedness blanketed Inuyasha's own; he leaned down and slowly ran his tongue along Inuyasha's collarbone. The half-demon hissed a sharp intake of breath at the touch. Kouga's tongue gently licked its way up Inuyasha's throat, flicking over his chin and then he covered Inuyasha's mouth with his own.

The half-demon's erection was now nestled snugly against Kouga's hipbone and Kouga's own erect member was pressed hard against Inuyasha's body. Inuyasha sucked Kouga's tongue and pulled it deep into his mouth, deliciously aware of the low moan it elicited from Kouga. Their tongues twisted around each other's in a frantic battle.

Kouga's mouth then kissed a slow trail down Inuyasha's chin, along the curve of the hanyou's throat and the hollow of his collarbone and finally wrapped around Inuyasha's nipple. Inuyasha's shaft ached and his mind began to dissolve in pleasure. Kouga was holding him and kissing him, and Inuyasha felt a slick tear escape his eye and run down the side of his face and get lost in the tangle of his hair.

Kouga pulled back and saw the tears and caught them on tip of his tongue, licking them away. "I love you. You won't hurt us," Kouga whispered, his hands stroking Inuyasha gently and at that moment the half-demon believed him.

Inuyasha just wanted this moment. Just this moment to believe that he wasn't a monster, that Kouga was right. That he wouldn't hurt his mate or his pups. He let Kouga kiss him for a long time, and stroke his body until his need became urgent.

Kouga's mouth moved from Inuyasha's mouth and he was nuzzling his prince's neck and chest again. Inuyasha arched his body up into Kouga's hungry mouth and tangled his fingers in Kouga's dark shoulder length hair.

Kouga gripped Inuyasha's shaft in one hand and kissed the tip of his throbbing length, then Kouga caressed the head of it with a swirl of his tongue. Inuyasha gasped as Kouga began to lick and suck all over the head. The Wolf Lord then licked his lips and took the entire shaft into his mouth.

Inuyasha cried out and bucked his hips up into Kouga's waiting hands. Kouga gently held him down and heard his name being cried out into the air.

Inuyasha could feel every nerve of his body begging for attention; every part of him tingled as he thrust up in gentle motions into Kouga's mouth. Inuyasha felt his body peaking and he couldn't hold on, his moans became louder. Then Kouga stopped.

The wolf lord moved slowly to straddle Inuyasha and to the hanyou's surprise Kouga took a hold of his aching member and guided it to his entrance, slowly dropping, impaling himself.

( Long Censored Part)

Both now lay there panting for breath. Kouga lifted himself off of Inuyasha, and fell to lie beside him. Inuyasha looked at him and smiled. Kouga leaned over to kiss him and stroked his fingers across his cheek

Kouga closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around his love but Inuyasha pushed him away.

The hanyou sat up and glared at Kouga. "There is no way I am letting you go to sleep without us taking a bath first."

TBC:

I am so sorry this chapter took so long to come out. My husband is coming home from Afghanistan today April 1 and I was getting ready for him.

I want to think Miyu-chan for her help with this chapter and American rose for all the help she has given me during this entire story.

I also want to thank everyone who took out the time to read and review my story it means a lot to me.

Someone asked if Kouga could get pregnant Not in this story because he is not a hanyou.

But I did write one where he is pregnant called Unexpected Lullabies please if you have the chance read that one too and tell me what you think.

I got a lot of glares about Kouga's hair its short now but it will grow back fast.

Rin still doesn't remember she is a miko but that will change.

Miroku's hand is still bothering him but he hasn't said anything yet he was too busy flirting and glaring at Sango and Shinjo

Sesshomau didn't say too much because he never does I tried to keep him in character but he sort of made friends with his brother during the battle so it is hard to keep him all stuck up. I hope I did a good job with him.

I was going to add Kagome to this chapter but I decided to wait till the next chapter to bring her back. Ayume wasn't at the gathering because I figured she had enough of Kouga. I made this a lighter chapter since they have already had a traumatic thing happen to them I hope you all like it. If there are any questions please feel free to ask. Thank you all once again for your reviews.

Signed Sesshysfavhuman.


	10. Mating Season

Disclaimer- I don't not own Inuyasha nor Kouga... or any of the other Inuyasha cast, they all belong to their creator Rumiko Takahashi.

Bitten: Chapter 10 (part 1 of 3)

Mating Season

Kagome walked through the hidden castle she occupied with Naraku and a few lower demons they used as spies. She made her way into the room where Naraku stayed in and looked around. She made a disgusted face at the smell and the sight that greeted her.

Surrounding Naraku were several remains of other demons. Naraku had been devouring the demons bodies to sustain his own. Just like a spider, he also had corpses wrapped in a silk like substance, for later consumption.

Naraku looked up at her and smirked, knowing the sight of his meals sickened her. "What is wrong my love?"

Kagome gazed into his eyes and noticed how much stronger he looked. He had also taken his 'gifts' back from her, but she didn't care one bit. With the power of the jewel inside of her, she no longer needed his powers anyway.

"I saw one of your spies returning." She stepped closer to him. "What news do they bring?"

Naraku slowly stood up and walked right in front of her, He cupped her face with one of his hands and smiled at her. He was no longer weak looking, for all the demons she had brought him to devour seemed to help him regain his strength and body back.

"You need not worry any more, Kagome. It seems Lord Sesshomaru has brought Inuyasha back from the dead." He smiled and leaned close to her face. "We now have a new problem."

Kagome rolled her eyes looking as if she could care less about what he was saying. "What sort of new problems? If he is alive then we can still use his body, and kill Kouga."

"We cannot kill Kouga. He and Inuyasha have a blood bond, if you kill Kouga then Inuyasha will also die." Naraku wrapped his other hand around her waist, "Inuyasha is also carrying his pups." He pulled her close to his body.

Her eyes grew, now he had her interest. "What? How can that be? He's a man . . . isn't he?" She tried to push away from him but he held on tightly to her.

"Yes, he is male. He is also a hanyou, and bonded by blood to Kouga. We must wait till the pups are born then we can try and break their bond." He then continued to tell her everything that his spy told him about the bond and the ceremony. Once he finished, he let her go, and sneered, "Then you can have the pleasure of killing Kouga."

Underneath the hate and anger Kagome felt, she was also aware of a sharp sting of grief. Inuyasha was her first love and now he was bonded to Kouga for life and pregnant with the wolf's pups. She also thought about how Inuyasha turned into a full demon and Kouga was the only one that was able to calm him enough. At that very moment her hate and anger grew tenfold at Kouga. _She_ was supposed to have children with Inuyasha. _She_ was the only one who Inuyasha was suppose to love enough not to turn into a full demon. Not that mangy, flea-ridden wolf. Kagome didn't think she could hate Kouga more than she had before, but now she did. She would stop at nothing to get even with the wolf-demon who took her first love away from her.

Naraku watched the emotion play across her face and smiled. He loved the darkness that he felt coming from inside her at the moment.

"There is also one more thing I need to tell you." He paused watching her as her hands balled into a fist. "There is another like you. A young one named Rin."

Kagome stared at him, then started to laugh, "That is the child that follows Sesshomaru around."

"Don't underestimate her because of her age. She can still present a problem for us," Naraku frowned.

"I will take care of her, if she gets in my way." Kagome turned her back to him, began walking away, and said over her shoulder, "Right now I think its time I pay my friends a visit."

She paused for a moment. "As soon as Miroku's wind tunnel comes back, they'll know that you weren't destroyed."

"I guess you will just have to make sure it never has a chance to come back then won't you?" Naraku said as he sat back down."Remember you may have an ally in the wolf called Tanjiro."

Kagome resumed walking again, "Yes, I will have to make sure it doesn't come back. I am going to the Northern Lands. My friends had a bonding ceremony and they didn't even invite me." She spoke in an uncaring and cold voice, as she left the room that Naraku stayed in. The dark hanyou smiled, knowing things were going just as he wanted them to.

Sesshomaru kept a close eye on Rin, wondering if she would show any more of her miko powers. They would be leaving in a few days in search of Kagome, and he knew if Kagome was as strong as he thought she was, Rin would need to develop her powers as soon as possible. So far, the young girl had not shown any more signs of being anything more than a normal and energetic human child.

The northern den and valley were full of wolves courting, singing, dancing and eating. The other packs would be staying for an entire week, enjoying the celebration and giving the unclaimed wolves a chance to find a mate.

Courting was done when a male wolf would take a big blanket and stand beside the female of his choice. He would then open the blanket and ask her to join him. If she did, he would wrap her inside of the blanket along with himself, and try to find a place together away from prying eyes. If no place was available then they would cuddle together, talk and sometimes if they were brave enough they would stroke each other. Only the bold and daring ones would go as far as to couple in public underneath the blanket.

Kouga and Inuyasha agreed that they were too loud for their public display of affections and tried to find any secluded place in the den to mate. When Inuyasha wasn't stuffing his face full of food, he and Kouga would spend every moment they could show each other how much they loved one another. For some reason their passion and desire for each other seem to grow with the bond instead of lessening. Usually they would make love in their own den-room but when that got to be too much of a routine they decided to explore other places inside the den. Today they thought the council chamber robe closet was a good place to start.

Inuyasha clutched onto the covering that closed off the small robe closet inside the council chambers, as Kouga gripped one of his hands on Inuyasha's waist and his other covered the half-demon's mouth. It was the third day of mating season, and so far they hadn't managed to keep their hands off of each other.

They had almost made it out of the den for the evening meal with the rest of the other demons but when they saw that the council room was empty they took full advantage of the small closet that held the robes. Kouga stood with Inuyasha's back to him and wasted no time removing their robes. The wolf lord shoved himself inside his prince, who in turn let out a muffled scream of desire and pleasure.

Kouga continued to thrust in and out of his inu-prince, both of them panting and grasping on the covering in front of them. Kouga made sure Inuyasha came first, and he began to pump harder and faster inside Inuyasha's tight hole. He was almost at his climax when Shinjo walked into the council chamber holding onto Sango's hand. Kouga stopped moving and pulled Inuyasha against his chest.

"Don't move," he whispered against the hanyou's ear.

Inuyasha froze. He could hear Kouga panting into his ear and he tried to move his hips against Kouga. The wolf lord grabbed his hips and held him still,

"Wait," Kouga whispered again then licked Inuyasha along his ear. "We don't want them to hear us."

A shiver ran through the half-demon's body and he moaned out loud, Kouga's hand shot up to cover his mouth. They stayed still for a few moments and watched Shinjo and Sango through the small slit of the covering that was over the opening of the robe closet.

Hisa had been chasing Shinjo for the past three days, and no matter what he told her she refused to believe that he and Sango were mates. Shinjo would run and claim the arm of the exterminator as soon as he saw the ugly she-wolf coming for him, and begged, "You're a slayer, do something! Help me! Slay her or something. Please!"

Sango would laugh and ask him, "Why don't you just give her a chance, she may be really nice."

Shinjo gave her a nauseated look and told her, "There is nothing nice about her. I would rather choke on my own vomit before I ever take her as a mate." Sango looked at him again and laughed, she could tell that he was very serious so she took pity on him and agreed to keep playing their 'pretend' game of being mates.

The night was cool and Shinjo came prepared, knowing Hisa would be after him again. He unfolded a blanket and held it up, waiting for Sango to join him. Almost without conscious thought, she moved toward him, her heart pounding wildly as he enveloped them in the folds of the blanket.

Sango could feel Miroku's eyes watching her and thought 'I shouldn't be doing this.' Yet, even as that thought crossed her mind, she was taking pleasure in his nearness, the press of his body against hers, the scent of fresh rain and pine that clung to him. She turned her head slightly to see if Miroku was watching her but he seemed to be talking to the lady of the East.

Miroku would watch Shinjo grab and hold onto Sango, and every time she would look his way, the monk would be sure to have some beautiful demon beside him. He would even go so far as to kiss the female's cheek, to show Sango he wasn't paying any attention to her. Sango would see him flirt and think he would never change so she was happy about the attention that Shinjo gave her. It helped her to keep her mind off of Miroku.

Hisa had been watching the two so-called love birds for long enough and she knew that Shinjo was lying to her about having the human as a mate. The human didn't smell like him and she didn't have his mark.

Shinjo had excused himself from Sango to go and talk to his mother inside the den. When Hisa spotted him, she watched as he entered his mother's den-room. Hisa hid in the shadows waiting for him to return.

While Sango waited for Shinjo to come back, she watched as Miroku flirted with and felt up the demoness' who weren't already claimed. Every part of her wanted to go up to him and slam her hiraikotsu against his head about a dozen times, but then she noticed that Hisa was following Shinjo into the den. She was walking very slowly and looking around. It seemed that she was trying to creep up on him. It appeared to Sango like there was some kind of stone in her hand. Sango took one more glance at Miroku, who was still flirting and not paying any attention to her, and she headed after the grisly looking she -wolf.

By the time Sango made it to the den she couldn't find Shinjo or Hisa. She headed toward Chiyo's den-room thinking that he would be there. As she turned the corner, a sharp pain ran through her shoulder, causing her to fall down on one knee. She jumped up quickly while holding her shoulder and turned around. Hisa stood ready to strike again and Sango quickly dodged her second attack.

"Deceitful wench!" Hisa hissed, her eyes burned with fury as she lunged at Sango head first, knocking the slayer to the cold dirty ground.

Sango landed a good solid punch to the she-wolf's mouth, causing Hisa to bite down on her lip and bleed down her chin. Then Sango kneed her in the stomach, leaving Hisa gasping for air. Hisa swung her clawed hand and scratched Sango's cheek, leaving horizontal trails of blood.

They began rolling on the ground punching, kneeing, kicking, pulling hair, scratching and even biting occasionally. Finally Sango was able to jump on top of Hisa and pin her down. She raised her fist, and punched Hisa in the jaw, causing something inside the she-demon's mouth to make a cracking sound. Sango raised her fist again ready to pound Hisa into the ground, but two strong hands pulled her up and to her feet by her fist.

Sango turned around to see Shinjo looking at her and Hisa who was still on the ground bleeding. "You have no right attacking my mate." He wrapped his arm around Sango's waist. "You will get your things and leave now."

"She is not your mate! She has no mark on her neck," Hisa growled, her voice so full of hate, and her eyes, if possible, grew colder. "You deserve someone better than that filthy human."

Shinjo gave her a lasting glare. "It is none of your business where I mark my mate," His hand ran down Sango's back resting just above her rear. "You are no longer welcome here, you will leave the northern lands by yourself quietly, or I will pick you up and throw you out of out lands."

Hisa stood up and stared at Sango with nothing but hate on her face, blood started to leek out the corner of her mouth and she stepped close to them.

"I will make you pay human."

She turned her hateful glare to Shinjo. Without another word she turned on her heals and limped quickly out of the den.

Shinjo turned to Sango and looked at her shaking his head. He was use to female demons fighting over male demons but he had never seen a human female beat the hell out of a female demon. He smiled at Sango.

"Are you all right?" Sango nodded. "I'm sorry she attacked you." He reached up and cupped her cheek with his hand and wiped the small lines of blood away with his thumb.

Sango watched him smile and started to blush. "She was coming after you. I had to show her that she can't mess with 'my mate'." Sango started to smile with him.

"I bet she'll think first before she tries that again. You beat the shit out of her." He sounded more than impressed as his smile grew wider. He grabbed her hand. "Come on we can get you cleaned up in the council room"

Shinjo and Sango walked into the council room, talking about what had happened. Shinjo cleaned up Sango's minor wounds with a cloth. She raised her head and looked into his face and had to catch her breath. They stood there staring at each other for a few moments as he continued to wipe the wet cloth across her face. Sango smiled.

"Thank you." She backed away a little. "I think I should go." Her voice came out breathy.

Shinjo moved, very slowly, as if afraid Sango would bolt, staring down, and still caressing her face. His face was neutral, and he raised his other hand upward, from her collar to her neck. His fingers glided underneath her hair until he cupped the back of her neck, his thumb resting on top of the pulse in her neck. Sango's body tightened and her breath stopped in her throat.

Sango gazed at him. He was as beautiful as Hisa was ugly. He was tall, with a medium build, from his well-toned arms that emerged from the short sleeves of his heron. It appeared that he was constructed of a mass of strong firm muscles.

"Are you done inspecting me?" he asked after a time.

Sango looked back up at him and smirked, "Maybe."

He surprised her by laughing. "Well then, don't let me stop you." He moved back a little and held out his arms to show her all of himself.

She looked down turning red and suddenly feeling embarrassed. "Why did you pick me to pretend to be your mate?" She looked back up at him, her expression now serious.

Shinjo stepped close to her again. "Because I didn't know how else to get your interest." He ran his hand up her arm and rested it on her shoulder.

She stood there, her mouth hanging open. She couldn't be sure if he was telling her this because he meant it or if he was telling her this because he still needed her to keep the female demons away. She frowned, "You don't have to say things like to me, Shinjo. Hisa is gone now. You don't need to act like you still want me around."

His brow furrowed in confusion. "Why wouldn't I want you around?" he inquired.

She kept her frown on her face.

"I helped you because I felt sorry for you. Now that Hisa's gone, you can go find yourself a beautiful demon to be with."

"What if I didn't want a demon to be with? What if I wanted to be with a beautiful human." Shinjo stared seductively into her eyes.

"I'm not a fool. I know I'm not beautiful. I have scars, and there is nothing feminine about me. I'm a demon slayer. I can defeat most men and demons without any effort." She averted her gaze. "No man wants a woman like me."

He looked at her and turned her face back to his with his hand.

"You're beautiful to me," he murmured as he moved his face closer to hers.

Sango backed her head up a little and looked into his blue eyes, "There is a word for a man like you, a man who just plays with women." She said still not believing that he could really be interested in her.

He chuckled and ran his other hand up her arm. "And what word would that be?"

"Tease," Sango stated with narrow eyes.

Shinjo chuckled again, "Well, I can't be called that. Teases never intend to follow through." He leaned his head close to her ear. "I do." He slowly trailed his tongue along the top of her ear causing her to freeze. "You are so beautiful Sango." His voice was very low.

Sango thought he was beautiful too, but couldn't bring herself to say it out loud. He moved his head slowly till he was looking at her. Then his lips brushed against Sango's before she drew back from the kiss and looked him in the eyes.

"Did you see that?" Inuyasha asked from inside the robe closet. His mouth hung open as he watched Shinjo kiss Sango.

Kouga held onto his hips, frustrated that he hadn't cum yet and started to move again. "Who cares about what they are doing?" he groaned. "They seem to like each other." He picked up the pace of his thrusts.

Inuyasha moaned when Kouga hit his prostate hard. Kouga put a hand around Inuyasha's mouth again hoping that his cousin and Sango didn't hear them. He then pushed Inuyasha forward a little at the waist, and forced himself into the half-demon as far as he could, causing Inuyasha to cry out into his hand.

Shinjo froze. He looked toward the robe closet, smelling exactly who was in there, and then back down at Sango, her face was so close, her lips half-parted. Forgetting about his cousin and his new prince, Shinjo leaned down again and kissed those half-parted lips, and, thankfully, this time she didn't pull away. She raised her hands and tightened them around his back.

Without breaking the kiss, he bent and wrapped his arms around her upper things, lifted her, and carried her effortlessly to the council table. He didn't lay her on top of it, which was what she half expected. He turned and sat down on the table, sliding her legs to either side, so that he was suddenly pressed between her legs with only their thin layers of cloths between them.

"I'm almost there." Kouga tried to whisper but it came out loud between his grunts, as he pumped himself vigorously into Inuyasha body, almost pushing the hanyou out of the closet. Inuyasha held onto the hanging cloth that closed them off from the rest of the council room.

"You feel so good," Kouga hissed. Inuyasha bit down into the wolf lords hand to keep from screaming out his pleasure and caused blood to seep out of it into his mouth and down Kouga's arm.

Shinjo laid back on the table, and Sango straddled him. He moved her hips so that their bodies were rubbing together. His hands rubbed up her leg, and she pressed herself into him hard enough for his body to arch up. And then there was a loud scream.

"Inuyasha." Kouga came, shoving hard into his lover and the silver haired inu-prince screamed "Kouga." Through the wolf lord's bloody fingers.

Sango and Shinjo froze, then Shinjo said, "I forgot about them being in here." He closed his eyes and cursed softly under his breath.

Sango slid off of Shinjo, leaving him lying on the table with his legs dangling over the end. She checked her clothing to make sure she was presentable and watched as Kouga and Inuyasha stumbled out of the small closet, sweaty, bloody, and half dressed.

"You guys didn't have to stop on our account. We were just leaving," Kouga said with a satisfied smile on his face.

Inuyasha looked at Sango, shocked that she was with Shinjo and embarrassed he was caught by her again while having sex with Kouga. Sango looked at him and then turned to look at Shinjo "Um . . . I think I will go now." She ran her hands over her clothes again, trying her best to hide her embarrassment and shame. She gave Shinjo a half smile, then turned and left the council chambers.

Shinjo turned to look at his cousin and Inuyasha. "I think I'll go too." He bowed to show his respect, his face was slightly blushing. He quickly turned before they could question him, and left the wolf- lord and the inu-prince alone. Inuyasha grabbed Kouga by the hand.

"Lets go find something to eat." And they too left the council room.

Word spread fast about the fight between Hisa and Sango, and everyone believed that the slayer and Shinjo were intended to soon be mated. Sango stayed away from Shinjo, and when he did get close enough to talk to her she would tell him that she needed some space and some time to think.

Miroku was angry and confused when he had heard all the gossip about Sango. He tried to stay away from her and when she tried to talk to him he would tell her in a voice that could only be described as heart broken that he didn't want to get in the way of her mate. Sango was at a loss of words. She knew that she loved Miroku, but he had never stopped his lecherous ways, even though he had promised her he would. Shinjo on the other hand gave her all the attention she wished she had from Miroku and then some. She always remembered the kiss they shared and deep inside she wanted it to happen again, but she didn't know if she was ready to hurt or give up on Miroku just yet.

The next day Sango sat silently with Inuyasha feeling guilty and unsettled. She looked over at him and noticed the small bump on his stomach that seemed to had appeared out of now where.

"You're finally showing." She said smiling as she placed a gentle hand on his stomach.

He smiled at her and put his hands over hers "Yup. Kouga thinks it took so long because I'm not that big to begin with."

"That could be the reason, you are sort of on the skinny side," she nodded

"I'm not skinny," he pouted then smiled at her. They sat in silence once more until she asked him about Kouga.

"Are you really in love with him?" Sango looked troubled.

"Yes. I love him with everything I am. Why?" Inuyasha watched the confusion run across her face.

"I just don't know what to do about Miroku and Shinjo. Did you feel that way about Kagome and Kouga at first?" She could believe she was asking Inuyasha of all people about love and feelings. Even though he acted like a child at times, it seemed that he had matured with his bond and pregnancy.

"No. I didn't love Kouga at first. I couldn't help going to him because of the mark, but then he told me something no one ever told me before." He looked at her with a big smile. "He told me he loved me. Even though I was dying in his arms, I heard him. I've never told him that."

Sango nodded, "Miroku told me he cared for me, but then he keeps flirting with every female that comes his way. If he really loved me, he would stop his lecherous ways and tell me straight forward."

"What about Shinjo? Did he tell you he loves you?"

"No, he hasn't told me that. He just tells me how beautiful I am and that he cares for me. You already know we kissed . . . which is more than Miroku and I have ever done."

"Miroku's my friend. He's a letch and has always been that way. If you can't accept him then find someone you can accept. I'm not telling you what to do. Only you can decide what's best for you. Only you know what makes you happy."

"I know. I just don't want to do something that I can't take back later."

Just then Kouga sat down behind Inuyasha. Without a word, he pulled the half-demon's head to the side to meet his so that he could plunder Inuyasha's mouth with his tongue. Inuyasha moaned into his mouth and hesitantly broke the kiss. Kouga gave him a lecherous look and smiled at Sango.

"Don't you have enough man problems without trying to sit here and take mine?" he teased

"Oh shut-up. You know that I wasn't trying to take Inuyasha from you," she shot back, smiling.

Kouga wrapped his arms around Inuyasha and buried his nose into his neck. His hands moved slowly over his pregnant mate's belly. When the wolf lord started to suck on his neck, and Inuyasha moaned out. "Kouga."

Sango nudged Kouga in the ribs. "Can you two stop that? You're turning me on."

Kouga looked up at her. "You could join us if you like." And he reached out to stroke her thigh with his hand.

Inuyasha started to laugh as she turned bright red, "I don't think she wants to add us to her men problems."

"You guys are horrible. Do you two ever think of anything besides sex?" She smacked Kouga's hand and playfully and he moved it from her thigh.

"I do." Inuyasha replied. "I think about food just as much."

They all began to laugh. both Kouga and Inuyasha told Sango not to worry about those guys because they loved her. Then they wrapped their arms around Sango, pulling her so that she sat in-between them. She wrapped one of her arms around each of their waist. The three of them sat there in silence once again. This time she didn't feel guilty or unsettled.

Sango began to talk to Shinjo again, and he kept trying to convince her that he wanted to be with her. She finally told him about her and Miroku's so-called relationship and he promised to give her time to decide what she wanted.

Miroku had yet to talk to her so she took it upon her self to go and talk to him. Sango walked down to the valley and watched as Miroku talked with one of the female demons. They were laughing and touching each other. When she got closer to him, she noticed that he had his right hand balled into a fist protectively at his side.

She walked up to him and called out to him, "Miroku?" He and the demoness turned to look at her. "I need to talk to you for a moment."

Miroku nodded and told the lady demon he would return after he spoke with his friend.

At hearing him call her a friend Sango's face saddened but she quickly covered it. They silently walked into one of the unoccupied rooms of the den.

"We haven't spoken much since the gathering started," Sango started. "I've missed your company."

Miroku half smiled at her, "Well, you have been busy helping Kouga's cousin." Inuyasha had told him that Sango was helping Shinjo get away from Hisa.

"He doesn't need my help anymore. Hisa is gone." She looked down at his hand which he still had balled into a fist. "Is something wrong with your hand?"

"No,"he said quickly. "It's nothing to worry about."

Sango tried to grab his hand. "Let me see. . ." But he pulled it away from her.

"I said it's nothing. What did you need to talk about?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

Sango watched him and decided not to push him away before she even got a chance to see how he felt. "I want us to spend more time together, I still care about you . . . a lot."

She knew she was taking a big chance letting him know how she felt but she didn't feel she had any other choice at the moment. She needed to know how he felt about her too.

Miroku looked into her brown eyes. "What took you so long to come and tell me this?"

"I didn't know if you still felt the same way," Sango said, her voice breaking.

Hearing her frustration, and her sadness, Miroku quickly moved to Sango's side. Without even considering being rejected, he wrapped his arms, around the slayer and brought her close to him. Sango melted in his arms. She nestled close.

"I am sorry that I didn't come and tell you that I care about you. I was afraid to admit it, to you and to myself," he murmured

She leaned in closer to him, "This feels so wonderful. I didn't think you wanted to be with me any more."

"Don't ever think that. I would like it very much if we spent more time together. I have missed you," Miroku said, but it was more like he breathed the word than spoke it.

He turned Sango in his arms to look into her eyes, they stared at each other for a long time before he took one of her hands into his, then he moved his head toward hers. Sango's eyes never left his, as he brushed a soft kiss across her lips. Miroku didn't get a chance to deepen the kiss, because Shinjo chose that moment to walk through the door with Kouga and Inuyasha.

TBC:

I had to do this chapter in three parts because it was so long.

I would like to think Miyu-chan and American Rose for all their help with this story :)

I would also like to think everyone who read the last chapter I love making people laugh. Happy reading.

Sesshysfavhuman :P


	11. Mating Season Part 2

Sorry for the long wait I was enjoying my vacation. Thank you all for reviewing and sticking with me through this story I hope you all enjoy this chapter as well. I would like to thank Thank you Miuy-Chan and American Rose for all you help with my stories.

Chapter 10 part 2 Mating Season

Miroku stepped away from Sango, yet still held one of her hands as they both turned to face the three demons that entered the room. Miroku looked mildly embarrassed, and Sango's face was masked with guilt. She wasn't looking at Miroku, Kouga, or Inuyahsa. She was looking at Shinjo wondering what the young wolfs reaction would be. Shinjo stared back, his eyes flicking from Sango to Miroku and back again. Sango looked away from his probing gaze. Kouga stepped up to his cousin and placed a hand on his shoulder. Shinjo looked at Sango impassively for a long moment then he turned his head to his Lord and bowed it slightly, then quickly turned his back to them all and left.

Sango watched as Shinjo left the room, "Pardon me Miroku." She let go of the monks hand and ran after Shinjo.

Miroku made the move to run after her but Inuyasha stopped him, "Let her go. She needs to sort things out with him."

Miroku stepped back and held his hand in a fist. Kouga and Inuyasha thought that he did that because he was angry

"She will be back." Inuyasha said, trying to reassure his friend, thinking that Miroku was holding his hand into a tight fist at his side due to anger or jealousy. Little did he know that the wind tunnel had opened slightly and Miroku was still hiding it.

Outside

Sango caught up with Shinjo just outside of the den, "Wait. Shinjo. Wait."

He stopped but kept his back to her. She walked up to him, "I don't know what you expected. I helped you until Hisa was gone. I didn't think you would have a need for me any longer."

Shinjo turned and faced her. "Don't play stupid with me. You knew exactly what was happening between us."

Sango did know that he wanted more than just a play relationship from her but she didn't want to hurt Miroku, "I didn't think you were serious. That's why I told you I needed to think."

"Yes. You told me you needed time and space. I gave it to you. Now I find you with him." Shinjo jerked his head to the side, as he talked about Miroku, and forced himself to remain calm.

"Now whose playing stupid? You knew about him from the beginning." She said, sounding a little annoyed at him, "I did need time and space. Please understand I had to be sure that I wasn't making the wrong decision about you or Miroku."

"So do you believe that you made the wrong decision about being with me, and allowing your self to love me?" He asked his eyes searching hers.

"No, no." She said a new guilt grabbing at her, guilt over making him feel all the wrong things, "I . . . I do love you," She was a little stunned that she had actually told him she loved him because she wasn't a person to be so forward with men, " but. I've loved Miroku a lot longer."

"Does he love you in return?" Shinjo asked, but didn't give her a chance to reply " I love you. I knew that I did almost the moment I saw you."

Sango didn't know what to say. She thought back to the conversations she had with Miroku and never could she remember the monk saying he loved her. He had told her he cared about her but never love. Now in front of her stood a handsome, strong, and brave youkai pouring out his heart to her telling her everything she had ever wanted to hear. She couldn't help but think that she shouldn't be feeling the things she felt for him because she was a slayer and he was a demon. She thought about the grief and sorrow humans had when they did mate with demons, how the children were treated, how Inuyasha had been treated. Then she thought about Shinjo, every thing about him was beautiful and wonderful, she knew she would be provided for, and she would gain honor and prestige in being mated to a demon such as Shinjo.

Then her thoughts trailed to Miroku. Even though he was as poor as she he had a good heart. He was just as handsome and strong as Shinjo. He may have been a flirt but he put his friends above all else. Marring him would be the wise thing to do their children wouldn't be ridiculed and neither would she. Being with him would be a lot less complicated, and dull.

"What do you want of me?" She finally asked, "I have to give him a chance to prove his love to me. I need to be sure."

"What do you think I want?" Shinjo said moving closer to her, "From what you have told me, he has had enough chances," she gasped as he drew her up against him, "I'm not gonna let you go that easy," he added his voice husky, and then he lowered his head and kissed her. The first touch of his lips on her stole the strength from her legs, the breath from her lungs. She clutched his shoulders as his lips moved over hers. "You will be mine." He said pointedly. He gently let her go, turned his back on her and headed down into the valley toward the stream hoping that the water would be very cold.

The next few days were strained. Sango stayed in one of the den-rooms most of the time, thinking of what to do about Miroku and Shinjo. Inuyasha and Kouga hovered over her as if they feared she would break down any moment. They tried not to let her know how worried they were over her, but she could see it in their eyes. Occasionally at night she overheard them whispering together when they thought she was asleep. At first Kouga only spoke of helping Shinjo get Sango, but Inuyasha convinced him that Miroku and Sango were meant to be together.

Then they talked about helping Miroku find some sort of token to show his love for her, about going to one of the human village and help the monk get some jewels for his beloved. She knew that if they helped Miroku, he would most likely propose to her.

Later that night, long after Kouga and Inuyasha had a talk with Miroku, to her surprise Miroku actually came courting her that evening. They had stood side by side, under one of Kouga's old courting blankets. Miroku had told her of his plan to go and visit one of the villages for supplies with Inuyasha and Kouga the next afternoon. Even though the monk was holding her and talking to her in ways he had never done before, her thoughts were still on Shinjo. She had nodded, all the while wondering where the young wolf demon was and what he was doing.

Now listening to the sweet notes of the instruments being played Sango found herself having doubts about Miroku. What was it about Shinjo that occupied so much of her thoughts? He was tall and handsome but so was Miroku.

Miroku could tell she was not listening to a word he said, but he kept talking anyway. He wasn't use to being romantic, but he was unwilling to lose Sango to anyone, especially a demon. He spoke softly to her telling her things he thought she would want to hear, then he caught Shinjo staring at them with a smirk on his face. Miroku wrapped his arms around Sango tighter and kept talking hoping she was listening to a little bit of what he was saying, but he knew she wasn't. The music faded and he lead Sango back to her den-room she shared with Chiyo and two other lady demons, and like a gentle man bid her good night by kissing her hand.

The very next day Miroku wasted no time going to get Sango. He dragged her off to the privacy of the forest,

"Sango, I can't wait any longer to ask you this."

She gazed into his eyes, his glowing with love, her wide like a scared deer.

"Marry me, Sango." He rushed out.

He sounded so nervous and she wondered what could have happened during the night to cause him to want to propose to her now. She stood there for some time looking into his eyes for some sort of answer as to why he was rushing. She must have taken too long with her answer because the worried uncertain look he had on his face started to turn to a hurt and angry look.

"All right." Sango rushed out, not wanting to hurt him.

"Just like that?" He asked, sounding a little hurt, and unsure.

"Yes. Just like that." Sango didn't know if she meant it.

"Are you sure?"

She didn't know what to say. She was so confused so she said the only thing her mind could think of to say at the moment. "When?"

Miroku smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "That's up to you."

Out of reflexes she threw her arms around his neck. "We'll have to tell everyone. Especially Inuyasha and Kouga."

He nodded, grateful that she wanted everyone to know. She stood in his arms hoping his strength would be all she needed, because Shinjo would be furious when he found out. She didn't want to think about that now. She had promised herself that she would give Miroku a chance and she had accepted his proposal of marriage.

In the days that followed Sango tried her best to keep her promise to Miroku that she would become her wife. He went to the village to get supplies and something nice for her as he put it two days ago with Inuyasha and Kouga. The monk had yet to tell her that he loved her but she decided that being with him was safe and familiar. During the night she didn't sleep at all. She would lie there and try to shut out the words of Shinjo but they were seared into her mind. He had told her he loved her and she knew without a doubt that she loved him.

"Miroku." She whispered his name into the darkness, wondering why he hadn't told her he loved her.

She rolled over onto her stomach and forced her troublesome thoughts from her mind. But the minute she closed her eyes the face of Shinjo rose in her mind and with it the memory of his arms around her, and the heat of his mouth on hers. Just thinking of his kiss sent little shivers of excitement through her. Then she opened her eyes, wondering why didn't Miroku make her feel that why?

Sango rose early the following morning, her first waking thought was of Shinjo, which was not surprising since she had dreamed of him all night long. She dreamed of standing with him in the folds of the courting blanket, dreamed of his hands touching her all over her body, his body close to hers. Remembering those dreams brought a wave of heat to her face.

She padded quietly out of the den room and made her way down to the river, thinking she would bathe. She walked down to the river to where she could see the cool blue pool screened by cotton woods and tangled bushes. At the sound of splashing, she frowned, dismayed that someone else had reached the river before her. Peering through the brush, Sango saw Shinjo standing in the waist deep water. His back was toward her, he rinsed the soap from his body, then turned and started toward the shore. She found herself staring at him, admiring his finely sculpted muscles in his arms and chest, his hard flat stomach, the way the sunlight glistened on his wet skin.

"What do you want?" Sango jumped at hearing his voice.

"I did not mean to intrude." She said stepping out from behind the bush. , "I came for a bath."

He took a step forward and her mouth went dry. He seemed so unconcerned about his nudity or the thought of her seeing him that way. He took another step, and she realized that very soon there would be no water covering his privet parts. She had seen plenty of naked men before, while looking for jewel shards but the thought of seeing this man naked was unsettling and she quickly turned around. She could hear him chuckling and it brought a flush of heat to her cheeks. She stood there, her heart pounding as she listened for the sound of cloth being put on.

"You can turn around now." He said a smile evident in his voice.

Sango turned slowly and stood there watching him. Shinjo could seed the pulse throbbing rapidly in her throat. He thought about kissing her again, but his honor wouldn't let him. He knew she was promised to another man even though she was not the one who had told him. With a wry grin, he picked up his bathing items and began to walk back toward the den. "Enjoy your bath."

Sango watched him walk away. Only when he was out of her sight did her heart stop its wild pounding and her breathing returned to normal. When she was certain she was alone she slipped out of her dress and waded into the water. As she washed her self she thought about what had just happened between her and Shinjo and wondered did he know that she was to become Miroku's wife? If he does, is he angry with me? She began to feel sad about losing the affection of the wolf demon but then thought it may be for the best because she had already promised herself to good old, safe, familiar Miroku.

Later that night, Shinjo stood at the valley's edge his thoughts far away. The festivities were in high swing and almost everyone who was single from his pack had a mate, or potential mate. He though of Sango. When they were apart, he told himself she could not be as beautiful or as exciting as he remembered, then when he saw her again she was more beautiful and more exciting, more desirable that ever. She was going to become life mates with that monk and by now everyone in the village knew it. She was constantly in his thoughts.

After some time he headed back to the valley to try to enjoy himself. In the distance, he could see the elders along with Sesshomaru watching a group of young pups and one human girl shooting arrows at a target. The cheers and commotion drew him toward that direction and he watched as the small human girl hit every target without any effort. She had beaten the young pups and a small kit off to the side was excitingly cheering her on.

He could hear the elders asking the Taiyoukai if he taught his young human 'Rin' how to shoot with such efficience and Sesshomaru told them No that she was a natural. Shinjo glanced at the Inuyokai and wondered what had made him change. He was actually talking to the elders, eating and drinking with them. Even the ugly green toad that stood at his feet seemed at ease during their visit.

A conversation off to the side got his attention. He could hear a females voice say that no one would ever be brave enough or stupid enough to try to mate with the Ice prince of the Western lands. Another different voice said he would probably be a boring mate, just make you lay on you back and do his business then be done with you. Then the first one was speaking again, about his obsession with the little girl. He thought that he would have told those two stuck up bitches off in a heart beat. Shinjo knew Sesshomaru could hear the females gossiping about him but the Inu-Lord never paid them any mind or said anything back to them. Shinjo was sure that the Demon Lord of the West would defend the small human if not himself but was glad that Sesshomaru stood there and continued his conversation with the elders. Shinjo eyed the Demon Lord as he stood there, everything about Sesshomaru was majestic. From the way he stood to the way he spoke, and the young wolf demon found himself respecting that about the Western Demon Lord.

Shinjo was deep in thought and admiration, until the young ones started fighting.

"Human lover." The young wolf demons chanted, while circling around the young fox kit. "Human lover, Human lover."

It was strange to Shinjo that they would act that way, because they had all seem to be getting along just a few minutes ago. He wanted to go and stop them as they sang and taunted the young fox called Shippou. At first Rin just stood back watching impassively, Shinjo ran toward the small group but a strong hand on his shoulder stopped him. He turned to see the face of Sesshomaru. "They are boys. It is nothing but sport to them. Let them be." The Inu-lord said with a flat voice.

Shinjo looked around at the elders and then back to Sesshomaru who had removed his hand from his shoulder. He backed down and watched as Shippou stood there fist up, waiting for a blow.

"I can't believe you are letting a small kit protect your ward, Lord Sesshmaru." Shinjo said as he watched the small wolf demons pick at the little kit. He hoped he could stop the taunts before things got out of hand.

"I will not always be around to protect her." Sesshomaru said. He knew form past experience that Rin could be taken away or hurt, if he was not present or if Jaken was the only one there to protect her. The kit would also serve as a playmate for Rin and would not complain about it like the toad demon had. .

When the first hit came, it hurt Shippou, but the little kit was stronger than they gave him credit for. He used a combination of fox fire, multiply spell, and fire bombs against the group of wolf demons and won. Rin started cheer out loud for her protector, jumping up and down clapping until one of the young wolf demons grabbed her by the arm. She let out a small yelp and instinctively held out her free hand. A blue light escaped from it and threw the small demon up in the air, forcing the young pup away from her. The young wolf was smoking and smelled of burning hair but seemed to be okay even though he was unconscious.

Shinjo asked smirking at Sesshomaru, "You wanted this to happen didn't you?" He had seen the smile the Inu Lord tried to hide as his young ward fried the wolf pup.

Sesshomaru looked to be ignoring him as he watched Shippou care for Rin who was asking over and over again how she did that, "What better way is there for her to learn the extent of her powers." Then the Inu-lord walked toward his young ward, who was still very excited about Shippou rescuing her and her new ability.

Shinjo went over to the beaten up wolf pups and shook his head, "You pups need more practice." And he too walked away.

Inuyasha parsed Shippou and hugged him for being so brave. Since they had got to the Northern Lands Inuyasha had taken the kit under his wing and acted as a father to him, It had taken some time for the younger Inu to get Shippous mind off of Kagome because he also thought of her often himself. Inuyahsa kept him busy with the other pups of the pack and played with him often. He was glad that Shippou had someone like Rin to protect because the young miko would need him and he would need her .

Sesshomaru had to spend time explaining to Rin that she was a miko and about her powers. She was afraid that she wouldn't be able to be with him and Jaken any more and began to cry until Shippou told her about Kagome and how she was a mother to him. That brought back sad memories to the young kit but he hid it well in order to help Rin. Inuyahsa told them what he remembered about Kagome first meting him and how she had to learn how to use her powers. He also let his brother know that he thought Rin might not be in full control until she was older but it would be going to help her practice. At the mention of Kagome's name Rin immediately thought that she was going to turn evil and started to cry again. It took a long while for Sesshomaru to calm her down and let her know that she would not turn evil and in the end it was decided that She, Jaken and Shippou went inside to the den so there would be no more accidental shocks from Rin.

Miroku had not returned and Sango was getting restless. She knew that when he returned that he would make his proposal official, for all to see. She tried to enjoy the night's festivities but couldn't. She was agitated by her up coming wedding. All thoughts cased when she saw Shinjo coming her way carrying a courting blanket in his arms. She looked at him, feeling as though her heart were trapped in her throat.

"Soon it will be your bonding day." His voice was soft, but she heard the hard edge beneath it.

"What are you doing here? ."

He tapped one finger on the blanket, "I have come for a chance at courting you."

"Court me? You? But . . . but Miroku and I . . . "

"The monk is not here."

Shinjo unfolded the blanket and held it up waiting for her to join him. He had to just try one more time to get his beautiful Sango and damn that little voice in his head telling him that she was meant for another. She looked around nervously and almost stumbled into his arms. She felt his gaze move over her face. She knew she should have refused to stand under the blanket with him this time but there was something about him she could not resist. She had taken special care with her appearance that night and when Chiyo regarded her preparation with a strained smile and said _Miroku will be pleased _Sango thought _'Miroku'_. _Of course she was dressing to please Miroku'_

Now she listed as Shinjo told her, "I have waited all day for this moment," and draped the blanket over their shoulders. She could feel his arm brush against her breast the heat from his body as it pressed against here. Now, she thought she had to do the right thing and tell him now.

She was trying hard to form the words when he kissed her and she was left breathless and weak.

"Why? Why did you do that?" she gasped "I am going to marry Miroku."She sounded unsure of herself.

"I know."

She wished she had enough nerve to look back up into his face and at the same time she was glad she couldn't. She was so confused.

And then at the sound of Miroku's voice she froze. Shinjo lowered the blanket and Sango found herself face to face with Miroku. Flushed with guilt, she pushed away from Shinjo. She was taken back by the anger she saw glinting in Mirokus eyes. The monks gaze narrowed, moving from her face to Shinjos and back to hers again.

"I thought you would be waiting for me?" Miroku said.

Sango looked away from his angry glare, and regretted what she had done because she could hear the hurt in his voice.

"Sango, we are to marry soon. Why do I come back to find you with another?"

She looked up her face red with shame and guilt, "Forgive me."

Wordlessly Shinjo folded his blanket over his arm and then he turned his back to them and walked away. Inuyasha and Kouga quietly followed after Shinjo to yell at him and make sure he was not too heart broken.

Miroku put his arm around Sango, "I have brought you a gift and also we brought back some sake to celebrate," he said, "I think we should marry as soon as possible."

Sango nodded, "Will that please you?"He asked

From the corner of her eye she could see Shinjo Kouga and Inuyasha walking away. It looked like Kouga was fussing with Shinjo because the wolf lord had a finger pointed in his face. She blinked up a Miroku as he removed his arm from her shoulder, "What?"

"I asked would that please you?"

She stared at him. What had they been talking about? Oh yea getting married. "I think we should marry soon too," she smiled, "I am eager to be your wife."

"What the hell were you thinking? Trying to court Sango when you know she is promised to another?" Kouga yelled at his cousin, "You should have more pride in yourself. You act as if you are a love sick pup."

Inuyasha stood back and looked over at Sango and Miroku hoping they would settle their differences.

"I didn't mean for things to end up that way." Shinjo sounded so heart broken, Kouga stopped yelling but kept his voice firm.

"You can have your choice of anyone else. I am telling you this from experience, don't chase after someone who doesn't want you and only you."

"Yes my Lord. I will stop perusing her form this moment on. I see she has made her choice."

Kouga grasped Shinjo by the shoulder, "I am just your cousin Kouga for tonight. Do you think you can get over your disappointment long enough to celebrate with us?" he asked wanting to help his cousin get his mind off of Sango for the night, "We are going to announce their marriage to the pack and celebrate all the couples that got together this season."

Shinjo didn't look too happy but agreed to go any way. Kouga grabbed Inuyasha by the hand and the three demons went to make announcements together.

The celebration was in full swing. Something about sake made everyone happier. There was dancing everywhere, bodies under blankets, sports and competitions, the only one who seemed not to be having any fun was Shinjo.

He stood near the warriors as they mock battled each other with sticks and staffs that hurt but wouldn't damage anyone permanently. The warriors were great at what they did, and challenged any and everyone. One brave warrior walked up in front of Sesshomaru and threw his staff down at the Demon lords feet. It seemed like all went deathly quiet as the warrior waited for the Tai-youkai to accept the offer of a challenge. Moments pasted and Sesshomaru kicked the staff up with his feet accepting the offer and the fight was on. Even though the wolf warrior lost within the first ten seconds of the battle, everyone commended him on his effort and courage or stupidity for challenging the Inu-lord to a fight.

Other brave souls started challenging Sesshomaru and even though some lasted a full minute one by one they all went down. Shinjo in his drunken stated thought fighting Sesshomaru would be amusing. He knew he was one of the best fighters almost as good as Kouga so he staggered his was to the fighting circle and made his silent challenge.

Sesshomaru could smell the sake on Shinjo but was enjoying the sport too much to really care about the wolf demons intoxicated state. Shinjo grabbed his staff and readied himself. When the match started it looked like Sesshomaru was going to take him down fast but Shinjo shocked everyone by dodging quickly and coming back hitting Sesshomaru in the side. Sesshomaru tripped Shinjo and hit him in his shoulder with the wooden staff he brought it back up and swung it down again Shinjo rolled out of the way just in time. The Inu-Lord swung again this time hitting his target on Shinjo's side, pushing the wolf demon out of the fight circle and onto the ground. Shinjo jumped up and only had time to block another powerful swing from Sesshomaru. This time the hit was so hard it broke his staff in half. Shinjo used both parts to block blow after blow from Sesshomaru until he was hit in the shoulder and side again. He had lost but he lasted the longest he thought as he lay on the ground and waited till he could no longer feel the rotation of the earth. Sesshomaru pulled him up and nodded to him.

Kouga and Inuyasha walked over to them and offered both the warriors drinks they cheered all except Inuyasha who was staring in wonder as he watched his brother drink and take delight in the celebrations. He wasn't about to say a word because this is the way he always wanted things to be with his brother, and the Sesshomaru finally seemed to be warming up to him. He smiled, and finally seen his brother in a new light, as they continued to drink and be happy

The next morning Shinjo opened his eyes and groaned. The light from the sun was stinging his eyes and every muscle in his body hurt. His head throbbed, and he wished he could die at the moment. He tried to open his eyes again but could only squint them. He tried to see his surroundings but couldn't. The only thing he could tell and feel was that he had slept on the hard cold ground and his shoulder felt like it was dislocated. A gentle breeze made him realize something else. He was totally nude he tried to roll over onto his back but froze when he felt that someone was laying behind him.

His stomach threatened to give all the food he had in it back, his mouth was dry and his eyes were burning, but he was too afraid to open them again to see who was behind him, whose leg was tangled with his or whose arm his head was resting on. Or even who moaned out loud and broke the silence in the forest.

He gathered up his nerve and with dread, slowly opened his eyes. Everything was still blurry his senses were still very dull, he hoped the person behind him was Sango but when the moan came again he knew it was not his beloved slayer, in fact it didn't sound like a female's voice at all, and he swore at that very moment to never drink sake again.

He felt the body behind to him stiffen and prayed that whoever it was would think he was still sleeping and just go away. He wouldn't know who it was or have to mention this moment ever again in his life.

"Remove your head from my arm. We need to go bathe." The arm supporting his head was snatched away causing his head to hit the ground with a thud.

That voice. He knew that voice. Why did the stupid dog have to talk and ruin everything for him? So much for him not knowing who was behind him. Shinjo collected enough strength to sit up and winced. "Damn," He swore when he felt pain run up his legs and through his ass. "You made me into your bitch last night." He spat hatefully without looking at the other demon.

"You were not forced, I gave you only that which you asked for." The youkai Lord said softly, his deep voice silky.

Shinjo could hear the foot steps from behind him leaving and turned around slightly to see the nude back of The Lord of the Western Land walking away form him. He may not have been able to remember a lot about what happened but he knew that Sesshomaru would not lie to him. Since his youkai was obviously in total control, he probably did ask for everything that had happened between them. He thought about why he always disappeared during mating season, _'Because I don't trust my youkai to find me a mate worthy enough of me.' _And now not only did it find him a mate, but apparently it thought he should be the uke in the relationship. "Stupid youkai. What do you know about finding me a mate. You were suppose to pick Sango." He grumbled, and thought. _'What would Sango think if she found out he was with Sesshomaru?'_

He took his hands and started to feel around his neck for any marks that may have been left and felt none. He sighed in relief because he couldn't remember anything that had happened after Kouga had yelled at him about trying to court Sango. He dropped his hands into his lap and let his gaze move downward. There he noticed his skin was broken just above his growing. He felt around the area and it was tender he could feel two puncture wounds and froze again.

"You didn't just make me your bitch. You made me your mate!" He screamed into the forest. Shinjo rose to his feet and wobbled, he balanced himself and let out a hiss of pain through his clenched teeth. He slowly turned on his hills and limped after the Demon Lord. '_I won't be able to get close to Sango since he bit me.' _He knew the laws as long as he smelled like Sesshomaru or carried the Taiyoukais' mark on him he belonged to Sesshomaru. The Inu Lord would kill anyone who tried to take his mate. Shinjo only hoped that the temporary mark on him would go away fast and that Sesshomaru would not bite him again or leave a more permanent mark on his neck.

As Sesshomaru walked away from Shinjo he thought about the events that took place the night before. It was the time of mating, and he should not feel any remorse for what had happened between the wolf demon and himself. But he did because he could only remember bits and pieces of the nights activities.

He remembered Jakens warnings telling him not to drink during this time but he had paid no attention after the first toast, and dismissed the toad. He knew Jaken would take care of Rin and for some unknown reason he felt a little relaxed.

He recalled the mock battles he had and won and then he had shared a few drinks with the Wold Lord and spoke with his brother about the pups. Later that night time seemed to escape, because the only way he would have ended up mating with anyone was if he had lost control of his Inu.

He was usually in control, but he knew now that the sake made the Inu call out for a mate. Something he had not wanted or needed for more than five hundred years. He must have had a little of his common since left, because from the words' Shinjo was shouting behind him he knew he had bitten Shinjo in a place that only made him a potential mate not a life mate yet.

He kept walking trying his best to ignore the rants coming from behind him, then another flash of memory came to him. He was in pain last night, horrible pain that filled his body for waiting so long to choose a mate, waiting too long to please it sexually. Pain that caused him to growl and take the first untouched, powerful, aroused, willing body that he could sense. His inu had chosen what it thought to be the perfect mate for him.

Coming to the lake he froze not only because he realized that he had taken Shinjo's virginity, he could talk to the wolf demon about that later, along with why he had marked the wolf as a potential mate. He stopped dead in his tracks because his brother and Lord Kouga were mating in the lake.

Once Shinjo seen the back of Sesshomaru he began to yell louder, "What the hell is wrong with you?" He kept advancing on the Taiyoukai, "Do you know where you bit me? Do you know you gave me a mark of intent?" He repeated himself again just to make sure Sesshomaru heard him, then when the Inu Lord didn't response or turn around he stopped talking and halted his steps.

He was so mad sore and hung over that he didn't hear or sense that the lake was already occupied. He leaned to the side to look around Sesshomaru's nude body and saw Kouga and Inuyasha staring at them with embarrassed and amused look on their faces.

TBC:

I posted the links to Adult Fan Fiction in my bio so please go there for any unedited virsions of this story. Thank you all and I will be updating regularly from now on Sesshysfavhuman


	12. Mating Season Part 3

I would like to give a special thanks to Kaoru3, Essis, Jennilyn-Maxwell, Ms.VashTheStampede,Mewmewagua, And Petpeeves for reviewing. Thanks to all who read and I hope you all enjoy this chapter just as much as the rest.

_Chapter 12_

After a brief moment Sesshomaru proceeded forward into the water leaving a very nude, and blushing Shinjo standing at the edge of the lake. Shinjo quickly cast his eyes away from Kouga and Inuyasha, who had yet to move from their position, and ran after the Inu-Lord into the water.

Kouga reluctantly removed himself from his mate and let Inuyasha go. He stood, helped Inuyasha up, and walked into the water till it was waist deep and began washing himself off. Inuyasha stood there with wide eyes, and an open mouth, staring at his brother who was only a few feet away from him.

"Is there something you wish to say little brother?" Sesshomaru asked sounding and acting as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

Inuyasha snorted, in an effort to try and hold in his laugh, but ultimately he ended up laughing right in his older brother's face. Shinjo hung his head and moved toward his cousin, who kept his back to them all, but joined in the laughter.

Sesshomaru stood rigid while Shinjo shook his head and let out a long sigh in embarrassment. Finally Kouga started to speak, "Forgive me Lord Sesshomaru." He tried to talk between laughs, "Did I hear Shinjo say you gave him a mark of intent?"

"Yes, You heard correctly Lord Kouga," Sesshomaru answered coolly, trying to keep his composure, "Neither I nor Shinjo was exactly ourselves last night." He added as if that would explain everything.

"No matter. We'll be seeing a lot of you two together." Kouga said with a big smile on his face, "Am I correct?"

"No, " Shinjo spoke out before Sesshomaru could answer, "it was a mistake."

Kouga turned his attention to his cousin, "That's what I tried to tell myself when I first marked Inuyasha. But look at us now. That was the best mistake I ever made." He said and eyed his mate hungrily.

"This is different." Shinjo defended.

"If you say so." Kouga moved his eyes back to his cousin and smirked. He grabbed his cousin by his arm, "You look like you were fighting, but you smell like you were rutting." He released Shinjo's arm and handed his cousin some soap. Inuyasha moved back next to his mate, smiling and took Kouga's hand as they moved a little ways down to give Sesshomaru and Shinjo some privacy.

Sesshomaru began to scoop water into his hands and let it run down his body. He knew that even with a mark of intent, he and Shinjo would be drawn to each other, and he would not be able to do a thing about it. He would just have to take things day by day and see where they led, or he could just end things with the ookami right now. Curious about why his Inu chose Shinjo, he decided not to end things just yet. He would give it a few days to see if this wolf demon was worthy of one, such as him.

Shinjo rubbed his body down roughly, not particularly liking the fact that his eyes wouldn't move away from Sesshomaru's tall, lean ivory colored body. Then Inu-Lord stood up straight, and Shinjo's mouth went dry. Shinjo watched as the daiyoukai leaned forward, scooped up water into his hands and splashed it over his chest. The young ookami demon stood there as if in a trance, watching Sesshomaru's every move.

"Try to act like you're not watching them," Inuyasha said as he moved his hand down under the water and grabbed his mate's needy flesh. Kouga gasped as he felt his Inuyasha's skilful fingers moving on him.

"I wasn't done with you anyway." Kouga whispered huskily, and then glanced over his shoulder to see what the other two demons were doing, "Look at them."

Inuyasha stretched his neck to look over Kouga's shoulder and watched Shinjo move closer to Sesshomaru, "What's he doing?" he asked with a mischievous smile.

"Try to keep quiet and watch them." Kouga said between pants, "I need to be in you."

Kouga slipped his hands down his mate's pale, pregnant body finding the firm curves of his bottom. He spread out his fingers against Inuyasha and lifted him up; using water as lubricant he quickly thrust himself into the lithe hanyou.

Inuyasha moaned and sunk his teeth into Kouga's neck to keep from being too loud. Then he reached around and sank his fingers into the flesh of Kouga's buttocks, urging the wolf prince more deeply into him as he gave a gentle shove. He raised one leg and placed it around Kouga's waist, when he was sure Kouga had a good hold on him he raised the other and locked both legs at the ankles.

Sesshomaru kept splashing himself with cold water, keeping himself deep in thought, until Shinjo appeared in front of him. Something inside of Shinjo drew him to Sesshomaru; he felt he should help Sesshomaru bathe, so he began to rub his hands on the soap and reached out with one hand full of soapy bubbles to Sesshomaru's chest. The Inu-Lord didn't move a muscle as Shinjo began to make small circles with his hand in the center of his smooth chest. Golden eyes locked with blue eyes. A small splash from behind Shinjo caused the wolf demon to jump and snatch his hand away, breaking the moment. He jerked his body around to see Kouga and Inuyasha were kissing and having relations in the water.

In watching them, memories of the night before flashed through Shinjo's mind. _He remembered watching Sango and feeling jealous . . . then drinking with his cousin and the two inu demons. After that, things got foggy but he remembered walking in the woods with Sesshomaru, and telling the Inu-Lord how he wanted to find a way to get Sango out of his mind. Things became got foggier after that, though he recalled being on his back and Sesshomaru kissing and running his tongue along every inch of his neck and chest. More fogginess and he was stripped of his clothes along with the Sesshomaru. The daiyoukai was rubbing something that smelt like the bath oils they used in his hands and those silky, oiled hands stroked down his body and pressed gently at his entrance, he could almost feel it, the stroking, probing and finally . . . the penetration._

**(Censored) :(**

The memory faded then due to the small splashes he heard. Shinjo stood there in the water and feeling himself becoming erect just by watching his cousin and Inuyasha. Now he could remember some of the things that had happened the night before as they reminded him of himself and Sesshomaru being together, 'But how did I hurt my arm?' He wondered.

Inuyasha closed his eyes as ecstasy began swimming through him, promptly forgetting about his brother and Shinjo. Kouga groaned as he felt the pleasure rising and spreading, this time much more quickly than the others. He thrust himself over and over inside of his silver-haired mate. Inuyasha squeezed his inside hard around Kouga's manhood.

**(Censored) :(**

Shinjo had watched his cousin and Inuyasha mate for a few more moments. When he heard and knew they had finished, he stepped back up and accidentally bumped his back against Sesshomaru's chest. He felt the daiyoukai's semi erect organ grazing him in the lower back and gasped. Shinjo jumped forward and lost his footing. He stumbled face first into the water and twisted his body around and parted his wet hair in front of his face. He looked up and saw Sesshomaru watching him with an eyebrow raised. He stuttered, "I didn't mean to um . . ."

He was at a lost for words.

Sesshomaru held out his hand and Shinjo accepted it. Shinjo was pulled to his feet effortlessly by Sesshomaru and the inu-lord asked, "Are you all right?"

"Me?" His voice came out in a squeak, "Yes. Why do you ask?"

Sesshomaru smirked, "You look a little flushed." His voice was low and because he hadn't let go of Shinjo and he had pulled the ookami close to his body, his breath tickled his ear, "There is no need to be nervous around me after last night."

Shinjo stood there in a trance like state, staring into Sesshomaru golden eyes, until he heard Kouga announce that he and Inuyasha were leaving. Shinjo stepped back, but didn't let go of Sesshomaru's hand. He turned away from Sesshomaru's piercing gaze and started searching the water nervously. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at him and wondered what the ookami was doing. Shinjo moved his eyes back too Sesshomaru's and gave a half smile and said, "I . . . um . . . I dropped the soap." Sesshomaru just smirked.

After their soap-less bath, Shinjo and Sesshomaru caught up with Kouga and Inuyasha. The Inu-Lord walked beside his intended with his right hand on Shinjo's lower back. Shinjo didn't move, due to the same feeling he had before, washing over him, telling him to stay. He didn't feel uncomfortable at the least and was surprised that he was actually enjoying the contact. Once the four of them made it back to the den Shinjo excused himself telling Sesshomaru that he needed to go check on his mother and left the Inu-Lord with a smirking Kouga and a grinning Inuyasha.

Inuyasha stood next to his brother and his smile grew bigger, "So you found yourself a mate?" he laced his fingers over his medium sized belly and waited for his brother's answer.

Sesshomaru let his eyes move to his brother's stomach then up to Inuyasha's face. He watched his little brother for a moment then said, "I have already told you, I was not myself when the marking took place. It was not a conscious thought."

Inuyasha lost his smile, "Don't give me that crap. You must have thought he was worthy enough to be with even under the influence of sake. I smelt your scent all over him and his all over you. Some part of you must want him."

Sesshomaru sighed, "I do not know why my Inu chose him. It makes no sense to me because neither he nor I will ever produce hairs. Neither of us is half-demon. I always thought my Inu would choose a mate that could bear pups, strong sons to rule over the western lands once I am gone. Beautiful daughters to help their mothers and eventually mate into powerful families." He stopped talking, and again he let his eyes roam back to his brother's swollen tummy.

"You may not have that but at least you'll have a companion. With a male mate you could have so much more fun than you could with a female one." Inuyasha tried to reason with his brother.

"That may be true, but I need heirs. With you now part of the Northern lands I need heirs of my own."

Inuyasha hung his head in defeat. He knew what his brother was telling him was true, that he would need pups of his own. He wanted his brother to be happy. They may have not gotten along in the past, but now things were different. Ever since he got shot with Kagome's arrow, died and was brought back by his brother, Sesshomaru was different. He wouldn't say his brother was kinder but he was more tolerant of things, and he acted almost lovingly toward him. Inuyasha raised his head and watched his brother's facial features closely. Instead of that cold non-caring look he was used to, he saw something different. It was loneliness. Then Sesshomaru eyes became hard and Inuyasha thought maybe he had mistaken. He took a small sniff and could only smell Kouga's soap, he sniffed again and could get nothing.

"What are you searching for?" Sesshomaru asked

Caught, Inuyasha's eyes grew and he smiled again. He started to think about what to say to his brother and then out of nowhere it came to him. "I was just thinking," Inuyasha started, "The next time I go into heat, I will bond with you and Shinjo. I can carry pups for you guys."  
Sesshomaru was shocked to say the least but didn't show it, "I do not think that would be a wise decision,"

"Why not? You've done so much for me. You brought me back to life. You saved my pups. This is the least I can do for you. That's if you want to keep Shinjo as a mate."

"Shinjo has already voiced his opinion on the matter. To him it was and will remain a mistake."

"Let me talk to him."

"I do not need for you to speak on my behalf."

Inuyasha sighed, "Do you want to be with him? Do you want him as your mate?"

Sesshomaru glanced back down to his brother's stomach and Inuyasha reached out and took his hand then placed it upon his tummy, "I will carry the pups for you if that is what you want."

Sesshomaru could feel his nieces and/or nephews moving about and let a small smile grace his face, he looked back up at his brother and said, "I have no answer for you at this time." He slowly removed his hand from Inuyasha's stomach and left without another word.

Kouga walked up behind Inuyasha and wrapped his arms around his mate as he placed his chin on Inuyasha's shoulder and told him, "Don't be sad mate," He kissed the side of Inuyasha's neck, "That was a nice thing you offered."

Inuyasha turned his head to look at Kouga, "You don't mind me wanting to do that for him do you?"  
Kouga smiled, "No. Just as long as I can join in too."

"You're turning into Miroku." Inuyasha chucked and then stopped, "I think Sesshomaru wants to be with Shinjo, and I think he wants to be with my brother too. Do you think we should help them out?"

"They'll be mad at us if they find out."

"So we're gonna help?"

"Yup."

Inuyasha leaned back into the comforting arms of his mate thinking about how to help his brother.

Shinjo entered his mother's den room. Chiyo was tending to some garments and didn't even look up at her son when he came in, "What is troubling you?"

Shinjo plopped down next to her and sighed. Chiyo stopped working and turned her head to her pup, "You have been chosen as a potential mate by Lord Sesshomaru. Why are you not happy about this?"

Shinjo turned to his mother, "It was a mistake. I drank too much sake and things got out of control."

Chiyo shook her head, "Foolish pup. There is no such thing as a mistake when it comes to the wants and needs of a demon. We are not like humans who depend on their feeble minds and bodies to make the most intelligent decisions for a life partner. Love chooses us, not the other way around. You know as well as I do that once the ookami in you chooses a potential mate, there is little you can do to stop it."

"I thought it was the youkai that chooses a mate for me, not the ookami part of me."

Chiyo looked at him like he just said the dumbest thing she had ever heard, "Do not tell me you have been depending on your youkai to choose a mate for you?" She let out a small laugh, "The youkai part of you is for fighting and destroying, it does not love. It is the part of you that humans fear. The Ookami part is the one that loves, protects, and finds mates."

Shinjo rubbed his hands over his face and let out a long breath, "I'm so confused. I wanted Sango as my mate. I thought that if I had a few more days with her I could convince her of that, but things didn't turn out like I wanted them too."

"Why would you think they would?"

"Because, We were becoming close, Sango and me. Then she chose that monk, and last night I was with Sesshomaru, whose scent I can't get rid of or whose face I can't forget. I didn't want things to be this way, at least I didn't think I did." He said that last part more to himself than to his mother.

"You and Kouga are so very much alike. He too fell in love with a human and look how that turned out. Now think about how happy he is with his mate. Even though prince Inuyasha is only half demon he makes Kouga happier than any human would."

"Yeah, so I've seen." Shinjo said remembering what had happened at the lake.

"You say what happened to you was a mistake, well use your head. Kouga and Inuyasha started out as a mistake."

"I know, but this is different."

"How so?"

"I don't know. It just is."

"Shinjo, use your head. Sometimes the greatest, most wonderful things happen to us by accident. Your mistake, as you call it, could give you the most pleasure you have ever had in your life. Lord Sesshomaru could give you a lot more that slayer could."

Shinjo didn't say anything for a while and Chiyo reached over to him and cupped his cheek with her hand, "I have faith that you will choose wisely." She gathered him up into her arms, hugged him and kissed his cheek, "And because you chose to do what you did, you will be sleeping in the den room he is occupying, with the toad and the young human." She let him go and went back to her work.

He knew he couldn't argue with her; that was the way things were done. Demons usually marked someone as a potential mate when they knew they would be away for some time during war, it was like an engagement. If the demon was killed during the war then the mark would fade away instantly, if the demon never died the mark would remain until the demon either took their chosen as a mate or dismissed that person by announcing to the entire pack that they no longer wish to be mated with that person. Since Sesshomaru was here and not saying he didn't want Shinjo as a mate yet, he would have to sleep in the same den room at his suitor. He stood up and gave his mother one more unsure look, when she didn't look back at him he left.

Shinjo avoided Kouga, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru the entire day. When night fell, he found himself pacing outside of the den room Sesshomaru stayed in. He walked back and forth thinking about everything from Sango to Sesshomaru, trying to figure out what he wanted. It was funny to him how fast Sango's memory faded from his mind when he thought about Sesshomaru. He had seen the young slayer earlier that day with the monk and he couldn't bring himself to say one word to her. Not even a casual hello. For some reason he felt that he would be betraying Sesshomaru if he talked to her. He often watched her and would often see her with Miroku walking together with a bit of space between them. They were often off somewhere kissing passionately or using a courting blanket. After he saw her and the monk together enough times, the feelings of wanting to be with her began to fade. He thought maybe it was the mark and the scent of Sesshomaru that stuck to him, or maybe he knew deep inside that she was meant for another and so was he.

Just as he was about to enter the den room, He smelt Sango approaching, and she was alone.

Sango turned the corner and faltered in her step when she saw him. She made her way to him and smiled, "Hello Shinjo." Sango's lips parted and the tip of her tongue moistened her bottom lip.

"Hello." Shinjo returned. He watched her, thinking, 'She is so beautiful', just that simple act made him want her, however after a few seconds the feeling he had been trying to avoid all day came back. The memory of Sesshomaru flooded his mind, and he thought that Sesshomaru is just as beautiful if not more so, "I wanted to speak to you about the other night." He rushed out, feeling uncomfortable.

"Yeah, about that. I shouldn't have let things get out of hand like that. I am promised to Miroku."

She didn't look him in the eye when she made that announcement. Shinjo frowned and looked angry. Sango's face became very troubled. "Why are you so angry with me?" she asked, her voice still quiet.

"Because you played with my feelings. You lied to me. You told me you loved me!" Shinjo burst out angrily. "Didn't you?" He couldn't figure why he was so angry but he was.

Sango looked pained. "Shinjo - "

"Just say it," Shinjo said nastily. "Tell me I was never enough for you. That I could never live up to him, because my demon blood not good enough for you? I'm not pure enough for you, like that monk is!"

"It - it's not like that," Sango said, sounding cornered. "I care for you a lot, Shinjo. I thought I really wanted this to work out. I swear to you I did. I did not realize it before, but I do still love Miroku and only Miroku. And he loves me. We are going to be married soon. I wished I could have figured this out sooner, that I won't be able to return your feelings like I thought I wanted to. It doesn't mean that I don't have feelings for you, Shinjo. Feelings that I will never be able to act upon again."

Out of nowhere Shinjo's mind strayed onto memories of Sesshomaru and his anger faded, "I know," he mumbled. "You can't help who you love."

Sango nodded her brown eyes full of pain. "I am so sorry, Shinjo."

"You and me both," Shinjo sighed, wondering whether he was really sorry or that was just the impulsive thing to say. The tight feeling had returned to his throat. He looked up. "So, this is it, then. It's over." He didn't know why he asked that because they really never shared anything besides a few kisses. He had done a lot more with Sesshomaru.

Sango nodded again, "I'm so sorry," she repeated helplessly.

Shinjo shook his head. "I guess it's not your fault. I shouldn't have forced this whole thing onto you."

"It wasn't like that. I thought I wanted it at the time." She smiled sadly

Shinjo stared into those beautiful brown eyes, unable to tear his own away. "But you always knew."

"Not consciously." She said, "Please believe me."

Shinjo jerked his face away. "I do," he said, his voice thick with emotion and confusion.

There seemed to be nothing else to say, but Sango said it, anyway. "I am so sorry."

"Yeah. You chose who you wanted as your mate. I should respect that." He knew he had to give her up now.

She turned her eyes to him and nodded, "Thank you for understanding."

Jaken appeared at the entrance ending their conversation, "Lord Sesshomaru is expecting you Shinjo."

He nodded to the toad demon and turned back to Sango, "I have things I need to do right now."

"I need to be going also." She gave him a small smile and walked past him. The smell of Miroku was all over her. They had been intimate at some point and time. He watched her walk away, and then entered the den.

Going into the den room, he looked around and Jaken said, "My Lord has not returned from the council meeting yet." Shinjo was glad that Sesshomaru was still in council with Kouga, Inuyasha and the elders. Rin was there, and she being herself asked him one hundred and one questions, that he gladly answered.

He told her how the girls of the pack played with dolls and helped their mothers. When the girls grew older, they cared for their younger siblings and learned den-keeping skills. He told her about the boys, how they would hunt and learn the art of war. When the boys got older they would look for orphaned animals after the warriors would hunt, and kill them, then bring home the meat and give the skins to the girls to use for coverings for their dolls. Rin asked him if she could go and hunt with the boys. It was an unusual request because girls usually didn't go on hunts, but something in him wanted to please this young girl, who belonged to Sesshomaru, and he told her yes he would see to it. It seemed she had a way to make any demon feel comfortable around her.

After sometime Rin asked him if she could play with his hair. She had a small bag ready before he even gave her an answer. That same feeling of wanting to make her happy spread through him and he let her play with his hair, with the end result being him having about twenty flowers laced between just as many braids. Jaken saw what Rin had done to Shinjo, and was so happy that she had someone else to play with besides him. He thought to himself 'I am going to like having that wolf around' Even if it was just to be a play thing for Rin, it would save him from the humiliation he had suffered over the years from the girl. The hairdo was horrible, the braids went every way they could possibly go, but Shinjo told her she did a good job and she clapped and laughed.

When Sesshomaru entered the room, he didn't have time to take it down and the Inu-Lord smirked and also told Rin she had did a good job. Shinjo could tell that Sesshomaru wanted to laugh but didn't want to hurt the girl's feelings, shaking his head he gave Sesshomaru a small smile.

Sesshomaru sat down and met his gaze. Then he glanced at Jaken. He knew the toad demon was aware of the things that had happened between himself and Shinjo. No one could miss the scent of his mark on the wolf, unless they were human. He looked back at Shinjo, who continued to let Rin play with his hair. He listened as Shinjo told Rin more stories about the little demon pups in the clan. They looked so comfortable talking together. He could sense that Shinjo was truly enjoying himself with Rin.

When Rin and Jaken fell asleep, Shinjo sat on the pelts and began taking his hair down. It had so many knots and tangles in it that he had to end up snatching some of it out. Not enough to make a difference, just the knotted up ends of it. Once all the braids and flowers were gone he ran his fingers through his bushy hair to try to smooth it out. He felt Sesshomaru scoot up behind him, but jumped when he felt fingers besides his running through his hair. He turned to look at Sesshomaru, the Inu lord looked no different than he usually did, he kept his fingers moving in Shinjo's head and the young ookami's hands slowly dropped down to his side and he leaned back against Sesshomaru. It felt so good to have Sesshomaru running his hand through his hair, massaging his scalp that Shinjo fell asleep.

Shinjo was sleeping soundly now and his head lolled forward. Sesshomaru moved over a little to give his head more room, then eased his head down until it was resting in his lap. Sesshomaru shook his head wondering why he had inflicted such torture on himself. He looked down at Shinjo and saw his long eyelashes lay like thick black fans against his cheeks. Then his gaze was drawn to the rising and falling of his chest. He clenched his hand to keep from touching him. 'My Inu…', he told himself, 'It was just my Inu reaching out to do those things'. It didn't matter that his eyes were as blue as a high mountain lake or that his skin was smooth and flawless, or that his hair was soft and silky beneath his hand. It didn't change a thing, they both thought what had happened between them was a mistake, right? He could end things with Shinjo anytime and be done with the whole thing, right? He closed his eyes and knew for now the only thing he could do was be content, sit there and watch Shinjo sleep.

The next morning things were still a little tense between the two of them. They left the den room and headed out to the valley going their separate ways. They didn't see each other until nightfall for dinner. Sesshomaru escorted him to the valley where they were having their final dinner with the other clans and welcoming the new members of their pack. Rin ran ahead to find Shippo, and Jaken followed grumbling all the way. Most of the other demons stopped and stared when they walked by speaking amicably. Sesshomaru acted as if nothing was unusual, but Shinjo nervously looked around for Sango who, he was glad, was nowhere to be found. Sesshomaru kept his hand on Shinjo's back at they walked to a table that held four people on each side and was covered by a tablecloth, and seated his future mate next to Kouga and Inuyasha who were grinning like two fools. Then Sesshomaru took the seat on Shinjo's left. Chiyo sat across from them with Reizo and Naoko leaving one seat free for a late council member. Everyone at the table eyed the new couple but said nothing.

"How was your night?" Kouga asked his cousin, a devilish grin creeping over his face.

"Fine, and yours?" Shinjo asked back.

"Good, as always." Kouga answered back cheekily.

Shinjo reached for some food and started eating; he could hear the other demons trying to whisper about him and Sesshomaru. Most sounded surprised, some sounded happy, others jealous. Then he heard the voices of the two female demons from the night before repeating how it was disgraceful for Sesshomaru to choose him as a mate, how he wasn't even a prince. Then the other voice said they both deserved each other, because they were both too dull and boring to be with anyone else. He turned to see if Sesshomaru was listening and of course he couldn't tell, because inuyoukai's face was no different than it usually was. Sesshomaru was speaking with the council members and it seemed as if he wasn't even paying attention. Shinjo then thought what if they were right about Sesshomaru, what if he was like this all the time, no action in their relationship, no excitement. Sesshomaru didn't seem like the type to show any public display of affection. Besides the hand on his back he knew there would be no kissing, hugging, or blanket time with everyone else around.

Shinjo looked around and spotted Sango and Miroku at a table not too far away, He locked eyes with her and wondered if she knew about him and Sesshomaru yet. Would she even care? He noticed how she quickly turned away from him and started a conversation with Miroku. He thought it would bother him that she was moving on without a second thought about him, but it didn't. He hadn't even thought about her until he saw her and his feelings for her were not the same, as they were just two days ago. He still thought about her and thought he still loved her, but it wasn't the same. He only loved her as a friend now.

He let his eyes roam each of the tables and noticed that there were a lot of couples talking quietly to each other. He watched how they would touch each other and how some of them even kissed. He thought back to Sesshomaru and wondered if they would ever reach a point in their relationship where they would touch and kiss in public or even use a courting blanket? Would Sesshomaru always last the way he does, so deep into the old ways of courting? An elbow bumping him interrupted his thoughts and Kouga smiled at him and said sorry. He watched his cousin and Inuyasha touch each other and saw the way Kouga would rub his hand over Inuyasha's tummy in such a loving way, that he began to think of pups of his own.

He turned back to his food, and thought that that's what would be missing from his and Sesshomaru's lives, if they were to stay together, pups. He couldn't have any and he was positive Sesshomaru wouldn't be able to and without pups there would be no heirs. Now he thought that is why Sesshomaru didn't want to finish what they had started and mark him completely, no heirs would come from their bond so there would be no need to complete the marking. Sesshomaru was sure to tell him tonight that he no longer wished to have him as a mate

Shinjo started to feel unhappy and depressed about the thought of Sesshomaru not wanting him. He wasn't even sure if he wanted Sesshomaru to mark him permanently or not, but he knew he didn't want to lose him just yet either. Kouga was the first to look at him and ask what's wrong. He told his cousin nothing and Kouga nodded, knowing he was not being truthful but turned back to Inuyasha anyway.

Sesshomaru glanced over at him and Shinjo couldn't bring himself to look at the Inu-lord and sipped his drink. Sesshomaru had heard all the nasty things the female demons said about him and Shinjo and moved his chair closer to his future mate's. He could tell that his young mate had heard it all too and was feeling like things between them would bring no excitement if they were mated. He could also tell something else was bothering him, but couldn't tell what. He enjoyed Shinjo's company and liked the fact that he got along with Rin so well. He wasn't sure if he would ever mark the young wolf as a mate permanently, but part of him wanted Shinjo to be happy with him and not worry or believe the things the old lonely females were saying. He decided to try something new with Shinjo, to show him how things could be between them.

Shinjo tried not to pay attention to him and kept sipping his drink until he felt a hand on his crotch, moving his robes aside. He gasped and slightly turned to look at Sesshomaru, who acted like he wasn't doing anything; then he felt the same hand grip his flaccid member. After a few skilful strokes his manhood began to become erect and he put his glass down. Sesshomaru slid his hand up and down Shinjo's long, thick shaft and Shinjo grabbed a napkin and twisted it between both of his hands.

Kouga turned to look at Shinjo and could see his cousin's eyes looking down and letting out long hard breaths. At first he thought Shinjo was looking at the table then he let his eyes fall a little lower and saw Sesshomaru's hand working on his cousin's length. He turned back to Inuyasha and whispered, "Look behind me" Inuyasha looked at him strangely and leaned to look behind Kouga. First he didn't notice anything unusual.

"I don't see anything." He said leaning back to look at Kouga.

Kouga smiled, "I don't think they will be needing our help getting together. Look down."

Inuyasha leaned over again and looked down and gasped, his eyes almost popping out of his head and he quickly faced forward and told Kouga to do the same.

"Can you believe they are doing that at the table?" Inuyasha said between chuckles.

"Hell no. I wouldn't even do that," Inuyasha rolled his eyes at his mate knowing better than to believe that, "Fine I would, but they're not me." They both laughed and started eating again.

Shinjo tried his best to keep up his composure, but Sesshomaru began pumping him harder and faster. As Sesshomaru worked him, he looked around to see if anyone knew what was happening to him. Sango was looking in his direction; he swallowed and started bouncing his left leg frantically.

She gave him an odd concerned look and he turned away from her. He eyed Sesshomaru, it was amazing how he could stroke him so hard and fast and make it look as if he wasn't even moving. Then he made the mistake and looked in Kouga and Inuyasha's direction and Kouga eyed him and laughed out loud along with Inuyasha.

Chiyo and the council members looked at them and frowned. Kouga smiled and said, "Forgive us. Private joke."

Chiyo shook her head, "You two act just like pups. Please stop fooling around at the table and eat your meal." He nodded and held in his laugh, and everyone went back to their dinner. Shinjo couldn't take it any longer; he knew he was about to blow. He rubbed his hand across his sweaty head and placed his elbow on the table then opened his hand and covered his mouth. His jaw clinched and he exploded into Sesshomaru hand.

Chiyo glared at Kouga when the smell of semen hit her nose. He shook his head and jerked it toward Shinjo and Sesshomaru. She frowned and mouthed 'What?' Kouga mouthed 'It wasn't me this time' He was notorious for doing sexual things with Inuyasha in public, and everyone usually said he was a young spirited Lord but he never did it at the table. He jerked his head to his cousin and Sesshomaru again. She turned her head to look in their direction and could see her son was holding his mouth with his hand and Sesshomaru was saying something to him.

"Shinjo I do not want you to ever think things would be dull or boring between us if we become mates." Sesshomaru cleaned off Shinjo and his hand somehow, there were no traces of semen anywhere. Then he gently placed the young ookami's spent manhood back into his robes and pulled the robes back together. Shinjo couldn't move, but he did look over at the Inu-lord and not knowing what to say when Sesshomaru caught his eye he quickly turned away and found his mother's.

She raised an eyebrow at him and he understood that she knew what had just happened. His cheeks burned red from embarrassment and he looked down. He could hear Kouga and Inuyasha chuckling and knew they would never let him live this down. He turned his head and took the chance to look back at Sesshomaru but the Inu-lord was now taking sips from his glass acting his normal self. He smiled to himself and thought 'no things won't be boring' then his smile faded 'I still can't give you what you need. I can't give you pups.' He became sad once again and tried to cover it by eating.

Kouga and Inuyasha were standing and announcing all the new members that had joined the pack. They were welcoming the new couples and saying good-bye to the pack members they were losing to the other packs. Shinjo stayed back and listened to his cousin and Inuyasha, they sounded so serious now, just like a Lord and a Prince should. Sesshomaru was standing close to his brother and Shinjo watched him, still not believing what he had done to him at the dinner table. He smiled to himself and started thinking about all the possibilities of being with Sesshomaru. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad after all.

After what had happened at the evening meal Shinjo was more confused than ever. Kouga and Inuyasha teased him about what had happened for a few days then stopped. He had to still sleep in Sesshomaru's room and tried to have civil conversation with the Inu-lord. They began to speak more and more with each passing day about everything except completing their mating.

Even though they never spoke of it Sesshomaru would still walk with his hand on his lower back and sit with him. Shinjo felt awkward at first and thought the Dai-Youkai was old fashioned in his ways of courting until a female demon remarked that Sesshomaru was a handsome protective mate. Shinjo got jealous and got over his bashfulness quickly and accepted all the protective things Sesshomaru did. As the days passed, he began getting more comfortable with his future mate and would touch the Inu-Lord's arm when he was around others. He even got so bold as to go and take baths with Sesshomaru again and yet they still hadn't say a word about completing their mating. In time all thought of Sango were long gone from his mind and when he saw her he would just smile and nod. It didn't take him long to get over her, thanks to the constant smell of Sesshomaru that stayed on him and reminded him who he was meant for. He had a funny feeling that Kouga and Inuyasha kept asking them to do odd things together because they wanted to help them stay together. He wasn't mad at them just curious as to what they would have them do next.

At night Sesshomaru lay awake, his thought troubled by his growing need for the ookami who slept beside him. He finally admitted to himself that he wanted him as a mate. But had one good reason to let him go, heirs. Then he thought of his brother's offer, 'Would Shinjo agree to it?'

The days past quickly and Inuyasha grew bigger and bigger. He was glad that the other packs had left and the valley was now empty. He was able to take peaceful walks by himself without everyone asking him how he was feeling. Even though he never went too far, he felt free of the crowds. The night before he and Kouga had their first huge argument, when Kouga's men came back and informed Kouga that they had no luck finding Kagome. Kouga sent them back out telling them that he wanted her found dead or alive.

Inuyasha got upset and asked Kouga why he never told him he had his men looking for Kagome and why did they have to kill her. Kouga told him it was because she deserved to die. He also told Inuyasha that if he saw any signs of Kagome he would kill her himself.

Inuyasha still felt like he needed to protect Kagome and told Kouga if he killed her he would take his pups and leave. Kouga got angry and told him he could leave but he wouldn't be leaving with the pups, and so on and on they went until Inuyasha punched Kouga in the mouth. Kouga backed away from another punch and held Inuyasha's arms to his side. Kouga glared at his mate and licked his bloody lip, then let go of him and stormed out of the den. He went to bed that night so mad that he didn't care about the small pains that had started in his back. During the night the twinges in his back were not so bad until a particularly bad one had awoken him, he searched the den-room and didn't see his mate, so thinking Kouga was still angry at him he pouted and went back to sleep.

Inuyasha felt bad about the fight, but he still couldn't help the feelings he had about Kagome. He didn't want her to die and didn't believe it was her fault that she was the way she was. He walked through the valley for a few moments and felt a slight pain in his stomach or was it his back he didn't know. He kept walking enjoying the peacefulness and thinking about his love. He wanted to tell Kouga he was sorry for hitting him but he hadn't seen him since the night before. Another pain ran through him and he grunted. He slowly walked back up the hill deciding it was time to go lay down, and was about half way up a sudden sharp pain went through his stomach. He winced and quickly clutched his belly with both his hands, he felt a wet sensation between his legs and tried to walk faster up into the den.

"Damn." He muttered. It was really starting. He was in labor. His pups were about to come. He sped up his pace, and was never so happy than he was, at that moment, to see his mate running toward him. Kouga gathered him up and told him everything was going to be all right.

Inuyasha shot his arms around his mate and started to repeat how sorry he was and Kouga hugged him back. Another pain shot through his being, harder this time, and Kouga along with Inuyasha grunted, "That hurt." Inuyasha whined. Kouga knew it was time to take Inuyasha to Aboshi. He ran through the den and almost made it to Aboshi's room when he felt a hard pain run through his stomach and he fell to one knee, with his mate in his arms "Shit. I gotta hurry and get you to Aboshi." He picked up Inuyasha and tried his best to ignore the pain that he could feel due to the bond.

"Aboshi," Kouga screamed when he made it to her den room. She ran over to him and told him to place Inuyasha on the pelts. Kouga sat down next to him and watched as Chiyo, Sesshomaru and Shinjo entered the room.

"I will help you Aboshi." Chiyo said as she gathered water and other supplies to help.

"Can we do anything to help?" Shinjo asked

"You can help comfort Inuyasha. I will need you to help later during the birth." Aboshi said,

"I will try to comfort him for as long as I can." Kouga said through gritted teeth when he felt the pain of another contraction ran through him. He looked down at Inuyasha and his mates breathing was labored.

"Inuyasha when was the first time you felt any pain." Chiyo asked as she began undressing him.

"Last night, but it wasn't so bad till this morning." He confessed between pants.

"Why didn't you come to us then?" Chiyo inquired.

"Kouga and I just had a fight and I was too upset to see anyone at the time." He answered and tried to roll his body into a ball.

Chiyo glared at Kouga and told Inuyasha not to roll his body up. Then she fussed at Kouga for upsetting Inuyasha, and he sat on the pelts next to Inuyasha and began to run his fingers through his mate's hair.

Aboshi worked quickly and started giving Inuyasha a nasty smelling liquid to drink; "This will help with the pain" He swallowed and almost gagged. After a few moments the pain wasn't as bad. Sesshomaru thought that Inuyasha was looking far too pale for his liking. He held his little brother's other hand in his and watched as Shinjo spoke with Kouga.

After some time he asked, "Inuyasha, how are you doing?"

The pain medication was still working and he smiled up to his older brother, "Good. I only feel a little pain right now." Sesshomaru smiled back and asked him if he needed anything. He shook his head no. Inuyasha noticed that his brother looked worried and sounded nervous, "I'll be alright." He said squeezing his brother's hand in reassurance and Sesshomaru nodded.

The medicine wore off too quickly and Inuyasha started to feel the pain again. Kouga was in just as much pain but he still held out his hand for Inuyasha to squeeze it during the contractions.

"Breathe Inuyasha. Kouga it would be best if you got comfortable too." Chiyo said. She got the blankets and items ready for when the pups were born.

Aboshi was between Inuyasha legs and pressing and feeling on his stomach. He moaned and tried to breathe, but the contractions and her pushing caused him to scream out. Kouga let out a small scream too, "Can't you give him more pain medicine?"

"No. He's too far along and the medicine would hurt the pups." Aboshi told him.

Kouga groaned and started letting out long hard breaths, then got comfortable next to his mate.

Inuyasha lay back on the pelts, resting his eyes. He was completely worn out already, but he still had a long way to go. The contractions were coming a lot closer now, and he knew that soon he was going to have to start to push.

Inuyasha squeezed his eyes shut, and cried out, Kouga held back his scream but the sound could be heard in his throat. Inuyasha cried out two more times and Kouga held back his screams two more times. Inuyasha was in pain and started panting, "Need- to- push, -I- feel- it."

He was helped into the birthing position, by Sesshomaru and Chiyo, his chin digging into his chest, and his hands firmly grasped on the insides of thighs that were being held up and out.

"It's fine if you push now, but you need to breathe and not hold your breath." Aboshi advised him.

The contraction slammed into him, and everyone started to yell, "push" at him. He concentrated with all his might and pushed. He vaguely heard the words of encouragement thrown at him, but he didn't register them.

"Keep going Inuyasha! You're doing great!" Chiyo encouraged, and Inuyasha bore down again and pushed fiercely.

"OK, relax," someone said, and Inuyasha stopped. There were people talking to him, but he didn't hear, he just waited for the next contraction to come. When it did, he repeated the same actions from before he could hear Kouga holding everything in, but he felt the pressure of Kouga's hands squeezing his.

After about twenty minutes of pushing he cried, "I can't," tears slipping down his face, "I can't do this . . . It hurts too bad." Inuyasha had to braced himself and pushed again.

"You can do it. Keep pushing." He heard Kouga's strained voice encouraging him.

He nodded "AARRGGHH!" this time let the den room be filled with his scream; the contractions were so painful. Inuyasha gripped Kouga and Sesshomaru's hand, grimacing at the throbbing feeling he felt. Kouga cried out and closed his eyes when he felt the pain of one of the pups moving lower and lower.

"Push hard for me Inuyasha." Aboshi ordered from between his legs.

Inuyasha held his breath and could hear his brother telling him not to but he did anyways and forced the pressure downwards. It hurt worse than anything he'd ever felt, he could feel tears falling down his face and then he felt someone's fingers wipe them away.

He gave another big push and heard Aboshi tell him she could see the head; she urged him to keep pushing and he could hear Kouga's scream mix with his own, from next to him "I can see a head," Aboshi and Chiyo said in union. Inuyasha pushed harder, his chin digging into his chest. The contraction ended, but another started merely seconds later and he pushed again. A silver head of hair could be seen, then someone said stop pushing for a moment. Finally able to push again, Inuyasha could feel the pressure of a shoulder sliding out, then another.

Finally after all this pushing, he felt the first infant slip from his body and he let out a long sigh, he could hear the small pup whimpering in Chiyo's arms as she announced that it was a girl. She placed the pup on his chest for a few seconds then handed her to Kouga, and went back to help Aboshi. After a few minutes he could feel that the contractions didn't stop and neither did the pain. He had the urge to push again, this time it took only a few pushes and the pup was out. Aboshi handed that one to Shinjo after she let the parents hold it and he told them it was a boy. He smiled and knew he had one more to go. He pushed a few times and another little boy was born to him and Kouga.

Kouga let out a long sigh; he let the pup he was holding be taken by Aboshi for cleaning and rolled over to his side. He rubbed Inuyasha's face and looked into the eyes of his mate, "I love you." He smiled and added, "You did good."

Inuyasha smiled back, "I love you and you did good too." he looked at Aboshi, Chiyo and Shinjo. They were cleaning off the pups, "I want to see them."

Shinjo brought one of his sons over and laid the naked pup on Inuyasha's chest. He was tiny and he had golden eyes. He had a head full of black hair and looked just like Kouga except for the eyes and the markings on his face. The other two pups were laid on his chest. The girl was the splitting image of Sesshomaru everything about her was him, except the eyes they were blue, the youngest boy had silver hair and blue eyes also favoring Sesshomaru. Inuyasha cuddled his pups. He kissed each of them and buried his nose in their heads. To him they were all beautiful. Kouga grabbed the girl and smiled as he looked at Sesshomaru, "She could be yours." He laughed at the look Sesshomaru gave him and held his daughter close. He picked up the youngest pup and kissed the top of his head and cuddled with him too, he let Inuyasha keep the other boy until he began to feel tired fell asleep; then he took him too.

After Chiyo cooed over them and made sure they were fed and cleaned properly she left the room with Aboshi. Shinjo sat in the corner holding the girl pup and thinking about his and Sesshomaru relationship. Thinking about what they would never have. Kouga sat with him and could feel his sadness again, "What wrong Shinjo?"

"Just enjoying your pups. I was just thinking about having pups of my own one day." He held the sleeping girl-pup close to him, while Kouga held one of his sons.

"Don't worry about it, you will have your own pups soon enough. Enjoy your free time with Sesshomaru while you can, because once these pups are bigger I am sure we will get no time to ourselves."

"Sesshomaru and I will never be able to have pups together. And because of that I can't stay with him."

"Didn't you two talk about having pups at all?" Kouga asked his cousin. Shinjo looked at him strangely and shook his head, "Inuyasha offered to carry the pups for you guys. If you want to be with him there is no reason you can't" Kouga said with a grin.

Shinjo looked over at the other side of the room at Sesshomaru who was sitting by his brother's bedside, "He never told me of the offer. Why would prince Inuyasha do such a thing? Why would you let him?"

"Inuyasha wants to do it because he loves his brother and wants him to be happy. I would let him because I love you and I want you to be happy."

Shinjo was speechless. This was too much to take right now, "I don't know what to say. I need to go think about some things." He kissed the pup on the head and handed Kouga his daughter, slowly got up while looking at Sesshomaru and left the room.

Sesshomaru had heard the entire conversation and let out a hard long breath, "I will go and talk with him." He got up and left the den following after Shinjo.

Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Rin, Jaken, and the rest of the clan were outside of the den waiting for a chance to see the pups. Sango noticed when Shinjo walked past her and mentioned to Miroku that he looked upset and she wanted to go and talk to him. Miroku agreed to let her go and she headed toward the forest after him never noticing Sesshomaru had already gone that way.

Sesshomaru found Shinjo standing next to the lake. Tired of the game they had been playing with each other he asked, "Do you choose to be my mate or not. I grow tired of trying to figure out what you want."

Shinjo wasn't expecting him to be so forward but he should have known Sesshomaru wasn't a patient Lord and would want an answer from him, "I am not sure. You will need heirs and I want pups one day too. Kouga told me about what Inuyasha offered. Why didn't you?"

"It was not my place to make the offer to you. It was Inuyasha's. I will admit that I do want heirs but I must have a mate first."

"Are you sure you want me as your mate?"

"I would not ask you if I wasn't sure."

"Why me?"

"Because my instincts tell me that you are perfect for me."

"How so?"

"You are intelligent, powerful, and beautiful in your own way. Until the other night you were untouched, why?"

"I don't know. I guess no one really sparked my interest until now." Shinjo answered honestly then asked, "Would you be okay with us bonding with your brother and then mating with him to have pups of our own?"

"Yes I would. Would you?"

Shinjo thought for a few seconds then said, "Yes. To both your questions Yes. But only if I get to be seme sometimes too."

The mood became serious and yet full of anticipated passion. "Fine. We will pleasure each other equally. I will mark you and bond with you as my mate and you will be with me for as long as I am alive."

Shinjo knew that meant a blood bond and he happily moved close to him and started to undress him without saying anything to him. It took him some time due to the fact Sesshomaru was in his full attire. When the Inu demon lord was standing before him naked, he slowly undressed himself never letting his eyes leave Sesshomaru's face. Shinjo rubbed his hand up and down Sesshomaru chest and leaned his body into Sesshomaru. There were no loving words said. There didn't need to be any. Sesshomaru lowered himself and Shinjo to the ground and lay on top of him. He was erect and he could feel that Shinjo's penis was swollen with arrested lust. In no time he had Shinjo, he prepared Shinjo with care, making sure he hit the young wolf's pleasure spot time and again. No words were said, just moans and grunts filled the air. Sesshomaru stretching continued and Shinjo got impatient, "Sesshomaru please . . . ," he whispered with heavy lidded eyes full of want. He spread himself wider for the Inu-Lord in invitation.

**(Censored) :(**

Sango couldn't believe what she was seeing. Shinjo giving himself to Sesshomaru. Then she remembered how Shinjo acted around her and how she would always see him and Sesshomaru together. She was so caught up into her own engagement that she never noticed that they were courting. She knew to stay back far enough not to get caught watching them and she knew she should turn away but they were beautiful together and all she could do is stay there and watch. She also knew they could smell her presence but they never stopped their lovemaking. If she wasn't sure about how she felt about Shinjo before she knew she had no choice but to let him go now, he was Sesshomaru's.

**(Censored):(**

Shinjo couldn't hold it in, his body jerked and he bit down on Sesshomaru's neck marking Sesshomaru as his mate. He could feel the blood filling his mouth and swallowed it happily. Sesshomaru kept pumping into him, slamming forward then he felt his orgasm coming, he sunk his fangs into Shinjo's neck and buried his seed deep within his lover's body. He too swallowed Shinjo's blood bonding them to each other forever. Shinjo pulled Sesshomaru into his arms for a long kiss and Sesshomaru slipped from his body. Not a word was spoken. They lay by the lake in each other's arms enjoying their time together.

Sango turned around and left the two lovers alone. She smiled to herself about how things ended up. She was meant for Miroku and Shinjo was meant for Sesshomaru. She was a little sad but overall was truly happy for Shinjo and Sesshomaru. Shinjo lay on his side with his mate spooned up behind him together as they watched as Sango's retreating body moving farther and farther away.

TBC:

A big special thanks to Miyu-chan and American Rose for all their help with this story :)

I would like to ask you guys could you all help me name the pups if yall dont mind. It would help me out alot so i wont keep calling them pups. : ) thanks Sesshysfavhuman :P


	13. Chapter 13

I wanted to thank everyone who has read Bitten. I have not abandoned the story and just wanted to let you all know that I love your reviews and advice and comments. I was in the hospital the beginning of July due to a miscarriage and then had to stay in there because of a blood clot in my lung and have been in and out since then, I will be taking a few more weeks to get better then I will continue with this story. Until then I will be editing the mistakes I have and then I think I will re-post this in the Inu/Kouga section Thank you all once again Sesshysfavhuman


End file.
